Home in banishment
by Voldyne
Summary: Forced from the only home Hiccup has ever known, he faces a choice flee to the unknown? or make do in the wild on the Island he grew up on. AU*
1. Banishment

Disclaimer: nothing fancy I do not own How to train your dragon

* * *

Everything was going well, too well in fact. In front of me is a Monstrous Nightmare, one of the most feared dragons out there. Fairly hard to describe something that in a second could snap me up and swallow me whole but I will try. It has a large wingspan, maybe four vikings across give or take a fish-bone, a snake like tail and neck meeting a fairly bulky body. Its head was... well scary. Large yellow eyes, rounded face ending in twisted horns then there's the serrated teeth. They were exposed while the mouth was closed, large enough to go through me. I wonder how many of these dragons bit the inside of their mouths... not helping.

It was calm, though a little suspicious trying to see if this was all a trick. I suppose to an outsider or in fact the crowd watching one could be confused. I won't go back to the start simply because I am busy at the moment.

My name is Hiccup. Great name right? I got the total package, great name, body of a fish bone and the strength of a gnat. The upside would be my intelligence -if it ever panned out. I live in a village called Berk far in the north, its full of burly vikings that use their massive bulk rather then their brains, not that this introduction does it or its inhabitants credit again my mind is occupied with something else.

Currently I am in the kill ring. It serves as a training ground for the younger teens to learn the art of dragon killing. Simply put it is a large stone circle, about two longships in diameter and a longship tall. It has five heavy wood doors set on the far side, while a strong sturdy iron gate on the opposite side blocks the only exit. After that there is a ramp followed by another sturdy iron gate. Not so hard to get in, but there are very few options for getting out. The roof is a webbing of chain attached to metal railing to prevent the dragons from flying out while allowing the viking crowd to watch the festivities.

My dad, Stoick the vast, chief of the tribe is one of those rare vikings that have both impressive strength and intelligence. From his seat above the ring I could hear him shout "Stop the fight" I couldn't let that happen yet so as loud as I could without startling the dragon I called out "No I need you all to see this, they're not what we think they are, we don't have to kill them."

From this point on my infamous luck caught up with me. "I said STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick repeated before bringing his hammer down on the metal rings surrounding the arena. The sound startled the Monstrous Nightmare, angry at being tricked it took this opportunity to take vengeance on the only thing in range... me.

While others have the muscle memory to wield a weapon with scary precision or to preform beautiful somersaults or other acrobatics, my muscles know how to run, fast, and in the other direction of whatever is trying to kill me... it happens a lot.

I yelped and scrambled around to avoid the enraged dragon. I managed to find my way to the selection of weapons laid out for the event and quickly picked up a shield before sprinting away. The sound of crunching wood could be heard and I did not need to look back to know the pile was reduced to a heap of bent and broken items. I was temporarily saved when Astrid, A blond Valkyrie, that up in till last night wouldn't give me the time of day, entered the ring and expertly tossed a hammer which struck the dragon in the skull.

By this time my dad had made it to the ring opening both gates before calling to us. Astrid made it but I was cut off by a wall of flame. The dragon bounded off the wall and pinned me to the ground. On the ground I could hear the sound of my heart and something worse, it was faint but growing rapidly and my day just got so much worse.

Now I suppose I am getting ahead of myself it could all work out right?...right? The reason I am in the kill ring with an angry Monstrous Nightmare is that I was picked as the most promising student in Dragon training. I didn't really play fair I had been getting some help. That help was Toothless, probably the coolest looking dragon out there, midnight blue scales that allowed him to blend perfectly with the night, agile and small body with four stubby but powerful legs and wings built to go fast.

The dragon that was about to burst in here and reveal to almost everyone that I am a traitor. I did something amazing and horrible all at the same time. I shot down the most elusive dragon ever the Night Fury and when I found it I couldn't kill it. Six years wasted trying to prove to everyone that I could be useful, that my inventions could help us in our war against the dragons. When one worked and I found the outcome lying on the forest floor looking as scared as I felt. I just couldn't kill him... so I set it free. I will give the short version.. you know impending doom and all. We built a friendship over the next few weeks, I sought to restore what I had taken away from him: his ability to fly. Toothless taught me so many things about dragons which I used in the ring. This led me to here and now, but now my friend is about to fly to his death protecting me.

The ring filled with smoke as Toothless made his entrance grappling onto of the larger dragon. The claw that had been pinning me was moved away and I quickly moved back and away becoming aware of the cries for action by the surrounding crowd .

The fight did not last long. The weakened Nightmare was in no shape to fight a Night fury and backed down with few to no injuries other then wounded pride. I now had to get a over protective dragon to leave before the vikings captured him or worse. Running over, calmly as I could I spoke to him "Alright Toothless, go get outta here" but he did not budge.

I would have to decide something right there. Do nothing and let him be captured and hope that my dad would listen or climb on top and flee with him and come back later when everyone had calmed down. I couldn't chance Toothlesses safety on my dad's temper. Knowing I may very well be signing my own death warrant I hopped onto Toothlesses saddle.

The crowd around us gasped then grew deathly quiet as the vikings that had jumped down to help stopped moving, eyes wide and mouths agape. Looking to my dad he stood there mouth open and confusion in his eyes. "Hiccup what are you doing? That's a dragon your sitting on" Stoick exclaimed, disbelief in his tone. Some days I wish I was like everyone else and had no idea what sarcasm was. "Thanks dad I hadn't noticed. Hey bud did you know you're a dragon?"I asked dryly earning me an annoyed huff from my companion. The vikings around us gasped and inwardly I cursed myself, this was not helping.

"So everything in the ring was what? a trick? a lie?" Stoick's temper slowly showing "We had a deal!". I could think of a dozen things to say. While I never lied about any of this I didn't exactly tell him the truth either so I went with what felt right. "We did dad, but you never gave me a chance to explain. I told you I can't kill dragons." sighing knowing this was going to end badly no matter what I said. I just wanted him to understand "You didn't listen and sent me to dragon training anyway. I learned something in training that made me realize that maybe we were wrong. I became friends with Toothless, he showed me many things." Toothless aware that it was him I was talking about crooned in delight before turning to snarl at the approaching vikings. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt...Toothless only came to protect me." my face set in grim determination I stared at my dad.

Stoick stood in front of me for what felt like hours till he finally spoke. "You've thrown your lot in with them" gesturing at Toothless "You're not a viking... you're not my son" slumping for a moment then standing tall. Looking directly at me "leave. you're no longer welcome here, if you're seen in this village you may be killed on sight. You are banished from Berk" he walked off to the side leaving the gate open. I motioned for Toothless to proceed through the gate. He walked slowly glancing around keeping an eye on the vikings around us but all I could do was stare at the top of his head, shoulders slumped.

As we reached the first gate I looked to the right where Astrid was standing. I wanted to say something, anything but all I could do was look the other way to where my dad was standing. "I'm sorry... for everything" as loudly as I could before I moved up and out of the kill ring. Taking a long look at the villagers of Berk I bit back tears then patting Toothless on the side "come on bud lets go" with that he shot up into the air and angled himself for our cove.

* * *

Well what did you think? did I make your eye's bleed? if so consult a doctor then come back and tell me how to fix it please. This is my first story and I am looking for constructive criticism. Read and review if you wish.


	2. Regrets

**Hello and thank you for reading the first chapter... This one is shorter as I am only setting things up for future events.**

**Disclaimer: nothing fancy I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Stoick The Vast

* * *

I stood by the second ramp watching the black blur disappear to the west towards Ravens Point. I heard movement around me, soft words of sympathy, encouragement, and in some cases relief. If I was focused, those people would be on the ground with broken jaws.

I tore my eyes from the western sky to look across the wood bridge that connects the Kill Ring to the rest of the village. A single figure was sprinting across the expanse, ignoring the stares that followed them. Blond hair, a blue and white shirt with armor pads and a pleated skirt with spikes... The Hofferson girl Astrid?

I replay the events that just occurred and I remember she was there talking to him before the fight... what if they were more then they let on?... This mortified me, to think my son had gotten a girlfriend and no less then Astrid, while I did not know the girl, I did know her parents, respectable lot the Hoffersons... was she giving him tips and pointers?... my first two thoughts were crushed. Yesterday it looked as if she would have killed him... what if she knew about that Dragon?... Never! The Hoffersons are no traitors although neither were any Haddocks... before

As the young lass rounded the corner leading back to the village I noticed something else peculiar, the moment she disappeared the remaining trainees all took off at a sprint to follow her... what is going on with the youth of today? Where are their parents? I snapped out of it and turned to the large crowd of vikings still standing around the ring silently.

This would not do "Return to your duties" I shouted, and when no one moved I set my face into a steely glare and shouted "Now!" With this most of the vikings were shoved from their state of disbelief and were beginning to head home. As more passed some would offer sympathy. I sat there silently, afraid that if I spoke some of the fear, or sadness would seep into my voice.

Hiccup, my only son was not well liked in this village, often seen as useless or a walking accident. This was all true, raids would be easy to defend against without a 'Hiccup' happening. We could fend off the dragons and save more food then before, and have less fires or concussions due to some new ultimate dragon killing device.

No matter how many pros I can think of, it will never negate the fact that I disowned my own son. My last link to my wife Valhallarama. I sighed at her memory. She was a good women, brave enough to take on a Monstrous Nightmare with a frying pan, strong enough bash in a Gronkles head, and quick enough to stay in a Nadders blind spot all day, but when its your time it doesn't matter how brave or strong you are.

It wasn't even the dragons that took her away, it was a simple raid. Some southern village thought it would be a good idea to raid Berk, the fools. In the end we killed most of them and only lost two people. It will always be too high a price. My Val and Gunnarr Hofferson, some of the strongest vikings ever to grace Berk. Now she is gone and the son she gave us has run off with that devil.

I was deep in thought when a hand was waved in front of my face. I growled and turned to berate whoever disturbed me. Gobber The Belch stood beside me wearing a weary smile and his blue eyes had a slight twinkle to them. I gestured to the bridge "what do you make of that?" I asked, thinking back to the teens.

"I dunno, maybe they know where Hiccup is off to" shrugging he continued "well maybe not that lot but that lass Astrid, does I'm sure of it"

We settled into silence for a few moments. I was at a loss as to what to do. It happened too fast, did I act too rashly? Did I even listen?... "What am I going to do Gobber?" I sighed.

"Stoick I don't know what to tell you, there's not much you can do.." He gave me an empathetic look "he's banished, no longer one of us and even if ya did find him I doubt he'll abandon that beast of his" shook his head with a sigh.

Gobber laughed a little before turning to me "he did it didn't he? That night he nearly killed Hoark with the torch.." Gobber started to chuckle a bit more "and not one of us gave him the time of day" shaking his head.

"Well its not like he didn't cry dragon before? Took a whole party on a wild goose chase to find nothing" The memory of Hiccups disappointed face when the party returned empty handed then I blamed him for wasting their time, I was so angry with him that day.

"Aye but this time he did it and got his Night Fury"the blond man nodded "and look at where it got him"I shook my head before speaking my confusion "Why didn't he just kill it? Could have brought me the heart, first viking to ever see a Night Fury let alone kill one, he would have gone down in history right there"

Gobber shrugged "no use crying over spilt mead, and if its any consolation maybe he can go down as the first" he stopped and scrunched his face for a minute "hmm first whatever he is" gesturing in the general direction of Ravens Point "to ride a dragon, that's got to be worth something to someone maybe?" His attempt to lighten my mood had failed, it was that devils fault. Gobber laid a hand on my shoulder, patted it once and made his way towards the bridge.

I stood there thinking of all the time I spent with Hiccup, it was far to little. When he was younger and when Val was alive they would take picnics out in the woods, Hiccup would talk about trolls or gremlins and go off and chase butterflies. I would complain that the boy was different and Val would simply laugh, remind me that he was not going to be like me. Hiccup would find his own place in the world and all she and I had to do was help him see that.

When Val passed we both died a little. Hiccup took to his room and wouldn't talk to anyone, he shut out the few friends he had and that brat of a cousin alienated him further. I came to Gobber for help and gave Hiccup the chance to be a blacksmith. I would like to think my reasons were for his well being, but I can't bring myself to lie about it anymore. I wanted him out of the house... I didn't want to be reminded of who I lost... I didn't want to be reminded how different he was... I failed Val... I failed my son "I am sorry Hiccup"

* * *

**Again I would like to know what you think. Ways to improve, additional Ideas etc. Thanks for reading feel free to review.**


	3. Fly away home

**Thank you for reading, this chapter, well I would say the characters are out of character, but honestly that's be expected... more at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: nothing fancy I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

**

* * *

**Hiccup the outcast

* * *

**  
**

The flight to cove would not take long but in my mind the events of earlier were playing out over and over. What I could have done or what I could have said differently... Hindsight gotta love it.

I was certain that what I did was right. If I hadn't Toothless could have hurt someone or he could have been hurt himself. I forced the earlier events out of my mind and focused on the future.. what to do next?

The cove came into view and a familiar feeling came over me, it was like coming home and inwardly I smiled. Though it would do no good for me in the winter.

Soon we were on the ground and I quickly hoped off taking a look around trying to memorize my surroundings, uneven walls shifting and bulging along the way, rocky outcroppings, the large pond Toothless and I had spent so much time swimming or playing, the tree that Toothless loved to hang off sleeping, resembling a giant bat. Sad thoughts swirled through my head and I fought back a sniffle.

Toothless crooned then went over to the lake for a drink. Shaking my head I try to clear my thoughts. I was glad I did not lug the supplies I brought for last nights escape attempt home so everything I needed was packed and waiting for me. I checked through the gear, cringing and looking around to see if there was an angry viking waiting for me... nope nothing. Everything was in order so I sat on the rock Astrid had been waiting for me on and started to think.

It did not take long for my thoughts to turn dark... I was homeless... my father disowned me... I had nowhere to AGH... the back of my head was soaked, apparently Toothless could feel my self pity and decided a cold shower was the answer...

I looked over and was on the receiving end of a 'Honestly I did nothing wrong stare' "useless reptile you're in an awfully good mood since I just got banished" I said glaring at him. He huffed and wandered off.

I shouldn't be mad at him it wasn't his dumb idea to jump onto the saddle. As he passed the area of last nights scuffle, light hit something shiny on the ground and I looked over to see Astrids axe, the one she left here last night.

More distractions, this was not helping me figure out where to go. Groaning I went over and picked it up before setting it with the pack. I would return it if I ever had the chance to but that was unlikely.

There were not that many villages that would try to kill me but there were bound to be a few and giving my physic, well lack there of... I didn't like my chances.

My pressing need was to find somewhere to stay, the only real question was where? I could travel south maybe find some uninhabited island? With winter almost here that may not be a bad idea... but the idea felt off... it was hard to contemplate leaving Berk, it was home, so why leave? This cove was my home too, heck I spent more time in the past month here or out in the woods then in my own village.

I know I am banished from the village, the whole not welcome, death on sight bit clued me in, but Berk is huge, I am sure I could find a cave somewhere further north. Somewhere to make a winter home.

Then it hit me... Dragon-Rock mountain... and before you ask no I do not know why it is named that. It was the largest mountain on the island, me and Toothless nearly crashed into it during our first real flight. We did some more flying around it and found several caves some with steam vents which would come in handy in the winter as well as some interesting rock formations... not so useful for winter but pretty cool to look at.

I started to think up logistics, items I would need swirled in my head. It must have twenty minutes before I heard gravel shift in the small crevice where I normally enter on foot. Almost instantly I felt Toothless' presences beside me as we both look to the crack. A few seconds pass and slowly Astrid exits oblivious to our stares dusting herself off in till she looks up.

I fix a goofy grin as I notice her blush, but this is Astrid... say the wrong thing well I don't really want to be responsible for Toothless eating a friend... Speaking of the devil, Toothless simply saunters up to Astrid and gives a curious sniff. Apparently pleased with the smell he walks back to my side and lays down, head on his paws keeping an eye on Astrid. "Overprotective useless reptile" the moment I said this, I felt Toothless' tail smack me in the back of the head.

I heard Astrid snort as I rub the back of my head but when I look over she has regained her composure. "Hi Astrid Hi Astrid... hello" great, way to go banished, last time you might see her and you sound like an idiot, good job.

"Hiccup what were you thinking... you could have been killed?"she growled slowly advancing towards me, earning her a snarl from Toothless...

Astrid relaxed her stance and raised her hands, and Toothless returns to his bored state... OK was not expecting that...

"I don't know I just... I couldn't let them hurt Toothless, he only came to protect me" I flailed my arms trying to think of the words "It was either that or trust my best friend, a dragon.."gesturing with both hands to Toothless "to my dad, a dragon slayer!" raising my hands in exasperation, I look over to Toothless "I don't want anyone to get hurt for what I did"

I look back at Astrid who had an empathic look on her face before realizing that I still had her axe. Making my way to the pack and picking up the axe before turning back towards Astrid, Toothless looked at me then to the item in my hands and quirked his head as if to ask me why I needed the weapon.

I looked at my buddy and shrugged "I want to return her axe" Gesturing with the handle of the weapon towards Astrid "its not like I can use it... or need it while your around" Toothless perked up and looked pleased with himself. I gave the axe over to Astrid and immediately Toothless went into a defensive posture. come on really? Stupid lizard I just gave it to her...

Astrid backed up a step while I move in front of Toothless "come on Toothless you met Astrid yesterday" Toothless huffed then stared at me as if to say 'duh' before glancing back at Astrid.

"Its OK I am not going to do anything" Astrid calmly states and Toothless narrows his eyes for a moment before motioning with his head to toss the axe away and Astrid complies.

Happy that no one has a weapon near his human he relaxes his stances and simply watches Astrid "Thank you Toothless, I promise I won't hurt Hiccup and I am sorry about what the others did" Astrid finish and Toothless tilts his head as if considering this before nodding. Silently he moves closer to where me and Astrid are standing.

"You named the dragon Toothless?" came from the lip of the cove before a chorus of "shut up", "get down", and "be quiet butt elf" could be heard. Toothless snarling looks to the lip of the cove

"No nono Toothless its ok its more friends..." I tried to placate him but he snarls again before looking at me and huffing, he motions with his head the same way he did when asking Astrid to discard the axe, seemingly he wanted the others to join us.

I was a bit skeptical, Astrid however was apparently annoyed at being followed "if you morons don't get down here this minute I will come up there and drag you all down" shouting up to the four teens

"You know Astrid I happen to like my ears" rubbing the offended ear to which she simply shrugged.

"Are you two insane there is a dragon down there" I could recognize Snotlouts voice and I had to chuckle. Then I had a mildly amusing thought. "you know, it will be a lot worse if Toothless has to come up there" I shouted before turning to my buddy who was still scanning the lip of the cove.

Astrid joined in, "what kinda vikings are you, your cowering from a dragon named Toothless! while a fishbone is standing right beside it" hey... right fish-bone...me

"Could you not call me fishbone, I don't want him getting ideas" gesturing to Toothless who shock his head and laughed at me, what is wrong with me... a week ago I couldn't be in the same room with Astrid without stuttering over every word, and now I can make jokes? Hold a conversation? Huh, if these are the benefits of being an outcast maybe I can live with it... If I ever get to see her again.

Astrid glanced from Toothless to me and nodded "good point though I am sure it would be more of a hassle to find someone else to ride him" looking at Toothless "guess your stuck with him" Astrid just made a joke... this must be the beginning of Ragnarok.

Toothless simply shrugged before looking at the viking teens now emerging from the crevice. Fishlegs, am impossibly large boy with blonde hair and very nerdy tendencies, was in front. He shifted uncomfortably before moving to the left to let Snotlout -my annoying cousin- stubborn, stupid and plenty of muscle, out. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both tried to walk through the crevice at the same time which caused another one of their infamous fights. Toothless did not seem to be patient today as he simply growled before the fight could reach its apex, silencing the twins.

They stood there for a good awkward minute staring between me and Toothless. Fishlegs was the first to move, opening a journal much like my own and scribbling frantically. Snapping his head up to look at Toothless it looked like he was going to snap his neck. Toothless found this amusing and finally I just had to ask "What are you doing?"

Fishlegs squeaked and looked over to me "No one has ever seen that dragon before, I want to record as many details as possible" he continued to ramble on.

Of course Fishlegs found this interesting and by the look on Toothless face he was enjoying the extra attention. "Great now your going to give him more of a ego complex" I said, gesturing at him with my right hand.

There was a sudden gasp and my hand felt wet and slimy... I looked down to see Toothless had chomped down on my hand, thankfully with his teeth retracted "bad dragon! let go of my hand" I shouted, scolding him. He gave a throaty laugh and did not comply. I started to try and pull my appendage out of the dragons mouth but he held fast "come on" I whined "please my hand is going to smell like burnt fish all day now" which only made him laugh harder.

The crowd around us had grown really quiet... not that they were saying much in the first place. I took a glance at the five teens around me... and broke out laughing, completely forgetting where my hand was still trapped. Each one of them is as pale as a ghost, Snoutlout had his mouth open gaping like a fish out of water, while Fishlegs looked like he was going to faint, though he kept scribbling by the way it was looping around endlessly I don't think it was anything legible. Astrid kept looking from my hand in Toothless' mouth to me and back. The twins just stared awe struck... I was laughing so hard I didn't notice my hand was free and that Toothless was giving the small crowd his signature grin... with this Fishlegs did faint and Tuffnutt exclaimed "Toothless! now I get it" before joining in on my hysterics.

The rest joined in though it took a bit for Fishlegs to come around... only to have him faint a second time as he decided to come round while I had my hand up my sleeve trying to wipe dragon drool off it.

Hysterics and drool aside we started to chat about Toothless and what I had done with the other dragons... it honestly felt nice to just talk to someone about it. I kept most of my secrets to myself, only sharing the dragons deadly fear of eels.

Astrid finally asked "So where are you going to go?" I blanked for a seconds, I did not expect anyone to ask me that, I mean I am an outcast now they really shouldn't be talking to me that and if anyone knew that my friends knew where I was it could spell trouble for me... I may not like most of the villagers but that doesn't mean I want Toothless to kill any of them.

Shaking my head I turned to Toothless and said "For now me and Toothless are going to find an uninhabited cave on Dragon-Rock, after winter I don't know, I might fly south or I just may stay here... Berk is big, I know it fairly well and I have Toothless" smiling I pat the dragons snout before turning to the five teens.

Honestly out of the five only Fishlegs and Astrid counted among my friends at some point. Snotlout, thought it was fun to torment me so he and the twins convinced Fishlegs to hang with them. Astrid and I were friends when we were little but she drifted away when she wanted to become the best and I was barely able to walk without tripping.

We came together one last time to mourn the loss of our parents together as friends would. After that I pushed everyone away I thought it would be easier that way. I still wanted to make Dad proud, but no matter what I would do all I saw was disappointment etched across his face. So of course I tried harder... it failed every time.

"Berk is big, probably won't have to see or be seen by anyone. Safer that way, at least for me" I finished taking a glance at the sky I noted that it would be dark soon. I was enjoying my last bit of human contact and hated that it would be ending soon.

Fishlegs spoke next in a quiet voice "you can't go to the village but there is nothing stopping you from coming back here in the spring" he looked at me and then turned his head to the side.

"I might do that, but you guys know you really shouldn't be talking to me... If my dad finds out he might do something stupid" that earned me gasps, I gave them a confused look "oh sorry if Stoick hears you" I amended I don't really know the rules on banishment other then the death part if I return. I get the feeling that I am not suppose to claim any association with Stoick... seems silly as he still is my father, just I am not allowed to be near him, or call him dad or anything a son would normally do... just shut up Hiccup this line of thought isn't helping...again.

Astrid shook her head "he already did something stupid, you mean stupider" earning her own gasps... Astrid Hoffeson just insulted the chief and did not seem to care... internally I cringe, fearing lightning bolts and cyclones to come crashing down on us.

"look maybe I will come back here in the spring, I think just the six of us know about this place" the teens nodded, I picked up the basket and placed it on my shoulders then I climbed on Toothless and looked back at the five teens "see ya around sometime" smiling.

I was going to miss them, I don't know why, maybe I never will. Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff made my life living hell, they took a good friend away from me... but still I was going to miss them.

Not so much for the beatings, or the humiliation, more for Ruff and Tuff's comic routines, or Snotlout's many failed attempts to hit on Astrid, which always ended in with Snotlout in pain.

Fishlegs always treated me well, never a rude comment and he never physically attacked me. I can't blame him for wanting to be part of the in crowd. It's what I would want too.

Then there was Astrid, she never was violent towards me, maybe because we lost something so dear to us on the same day, or maybe because we were once friends, either way she just chose to ignore me. It hurt but she wanted to be the best and I'm well... I'm Hiccup... I took one last look at the five, they all waved in farewell.

Toothless snorted and took to the sky while I looked back one final time, I could see three people making their way to the crevice that led out and two people standing in the cove. One impossibly large boy, and a slim viking, both waving.

This is the island of Berk, it is my home, why would I ever leave?.

* * *

**Toothless does not seem to understand banishment does he, to be expected for a solitary dragon... tell me what you think? to goofy? how far out of whack were the teens? It gets weirder muahahaha, hopefully believably weird.  
**

**I have forgotten to give props to my editors, even though they have been very helpful so my thanks go out to MM and TC... they don't have fan fic accounts but if they ever visit the site I would like the to see they were mentioned.  
**


	4. New home

**I don't have all that much to say...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing fancy I do not own How to train your dragon  
**

* * *

The flight to Dragon Rock in the twilight was quite relaxing but it was my sudden realization that I had nowhere to sleep that was making me so apprehensive.

I coaxed Toothless to find a suitable clearing to use as a camp for the night. It didn't take long for him to find one and adjusting his tail-fin, we began our descent. As we landed I hopped off and set the heavy backpack on the ground before turning to remove the tack off of Toothless.

Scratching my buddy on his favorite spot just under the neck, he purred in contentment. I took a look at our surroundings, it was a small clearing maybe 30 feet around, ringed by ancient pines and furs with sporadic oak trees, an oblong stone sat in the center of the clearing. It wasn't anything fancy, we would only be spending the night before cave hunting.

Dragging the heavy sack over to the stone I sat down and started rummaging threw the contents. Toothless came over and started to sniff the pack and I chuckled

"Yes Toothless I have food but I need to get a fire going first" I went back to looking for flint... Toothless trotted off somewhere. I could hear the cracking of wood and watched him walk back with a large section of a pine "well I don't need that big a fire" I said looking from Toothless back to the chunk of firewood.

He simply huffed and started breaking the tree down into manageable logs. What would have taken me hours... who am I kidding... days, Toothless had a large pile of wood ready to be lit. I shrugged, the benefits of befriending a dragon.

"Thanks bud, still no flint" OK sometimes I forget that my friend can breath fire... Toothless huffed and rolled some of the logs into a neat pile before setting them on fire. Slapping my forehead and groaning "right...dragon...fire..." it wasn't very intelligent I know but it has been a long day.

Rooting through the pack to the meager provisions I packed, I grab some cod for Toothless and myself. Tossing a few cod to my visibly excited companion I stood up and started to look for a make shift spear to cook my own food on... raw fish may be a delicacy in some places but to me it's just wrong.

Took me a few minutes to find a branch off one of the oaks surrounding the clearing but it would do, and it had no pesky pine needles. When I returned Toothless had finished and was curled up relaxing by the fire. I sat with a humph and speared my fish before setting it over the fire. I looked up to the sky and saw the familiar stars, I thought it was a bit odd. I could see these stars from Berk but tonight they just seemed different. Maybe its perspective... Berk, I wanted to avoid thinking about that as much as possible. I knew it would come up, but I also did not want to get stuck in a slump remembering all that I had lost. Best not to dwell on what I can't have anymore.

All that logic and rational thought ruined when my stray thoughts led me to reminisce about it. I would remember my mother Val and our picnics... and the days dad would take me to the forge and Glurp, Gobber's son would watch over me... Glurp was a good guy, with a build between a walking fish-bone and a regular viking. He looked very much like his father except he had all his limbs attached.

Glurp was always kind... he gave me my first journal and told me how when he was my age he would record everything in it, from ideas for bizarre forges to elaborate stills to produce powerful alcohol. Told me I should keep it on me and write down my own ideas or just to draw pictures of the butterflies I would chase on picnics... come to think of it I don't think Stoick ever forgave him for that... probably thought I was different enough.

Unfortunately the dragons did not care if he was a good man and he was lost to us. Gobber kept to the store more often, rarely going out during raids. Took him months to actually come out to fight again but when he did the village was glad for it.

I took a few bites of my now slightly over done cod and shook the sad memories away trying to think of happier ones... there are not many though, once I swore I saw a gremlin in the mead hall and tried to chase it. It climbed the rope that held the large statue of a dragon being impaled by a sword. Naturally I tried to follow it, I was seven at the time and it seemed like a good idea.

Latching onto the rope I started to shimmy up towards the roof in till the rope came lose from the wall... down came the large statue and up I went. I had a firm grasp but I was dangling from fairly high up and over the mead hall fire... I could see as my father and mother rushed to help me and I remember calling out "I saw a gremlin mommy" my dad hid his head in his hand and my mom just laughed before helping me to get down...

I had to smile and at that moment Toothless looked over with a questioning trill. "Ha won't be giving me a cold bath this time" I grinned in triumph and quickly grew nervous as Toothless fixed me with a look that screamed 'oh really?'

Toothless got up and darted toward me pinning me with his paw against the rock I was using as a backrest. I tried to shrink back against the rock as far as I could "come on bud Agh" Dragon tongue so not cool. Toothless continued to lick my head despite my protests. I can feel my hair stand on end and smell his fish dinner. "come on Toothless I promise I will stop thinking of Berk if you stop licking my head" I plead and Toothless pauses squinting his eyes at me before licking me one final time before letting me go. Gross... what is with him and getting his drool all over me, first my hand and now all over my face.

I try to wipe off as much as I can before returning my attention to food. Eating as much of it as I can I then toss it over to Toothless who sniffs it wrinkles his nose but proceeds to eat it anyway. Looking over to me he gave me a fairly disgusted face, trying very hard not to barf it back up.

Chuckling I turn to the pack and pull out a fur sleeping bag hunters use while on over night trips. Setting it down close enough to the fire that I can feel it's warm but not close enough to have to worry about it catching on fire I take off my boots and slip in as quickly as I can.

Laying down looking up at the stars I come to the conclusion that this may not be to bad. There are no rules, no one to disappoint, no one to impress. Just me and Toothless doing whatever we want.

"I could get use to this" Turning over I allow sleep to take me.

* * *

Why is the sun so bloody bright? Blinking and covering my eyes I sit up. A new day, my first day of freedom. Well technically I still had to find a home, and collect some salt, provisions, and... and... damn it I have a lot of work to do.

Groaning I slip out of my fur bag before rolling it up. The suns out might as well start looking for a new home. Quickly I repack everything including my fish spear and lift the sack and only now realizing that my companion has wandered off. "Toothless?" looking around to see if he was simply trying to hide "Come on buddy we need to find a new home" Nothing the surrounding forest is quiet. Thinking that maybe he went to use the little dragons room I sat down on the stone I was resting against the previous night... maybe a little nap would be good... my eyes fall shut for a moment and the next moment I open them and Toothless is an inch from my face

I yelped in surprise, Toothless chuckled "Toothless don't do that" halfheartedly shoving him away which only to earns me more laughter. Damn dragon just loves to scare me half to death.

I replace his flying gear and we set out to look for our new home. Using my journal to mark out various caves that may suit our purposes. It was fun, we would just glide around the top of the mountain slowly. I kept note of the caves higher up, they probably would not be a good idea but it was still neat to know they were there.

Before long we reached the base of the mountain and I consult my journal. Three caves looked promising, high enough not to be seen from afar but low enough that I could climb down. I point out the first cave and Toothless angles himself for cave number one.

Landing gently Toothless snorts indicating he wants me to get down so I hop off. He trots ahead sniffing carefully before turning back to me and gesturing to take a look.

First thing I notice is the size, way to small, I could fit probably comfortably but there was no way Toothless could fit. Defeated I turn to leave. Looking out I notice that this particular cave wouldn't be seen from the ground. It was dreadfully obvious from the air, with a crack about eight feet tall in the side of the mountain, but a rock ledge and a ten foot drop hid it pretty well. I may not be able to live here but I could maybe use it as a back up stash of extra rations in case someone came across my primary cave whenever I found that. Walking out, I tell Toothless that this cave is a no go, who only shrugs and motions to move on.

The second we reach the rock ledge that leads to the second cave I jump off Toothless and wait for him to deem it safe. He takes a sniff then snarls taking a defensive posture, extending his wings to separate me from the cave mouth. A hiss emanates from the depths of the cave and slowly a Deadly Nadder peers out. This bird like dragon has a large body and head with a frill of armored spikes, bird like eyes and beak with a long spiky tail full of poisonous quills. Honestly, poisons quills aside, I always thought the Nadder was... well pretty, kinda like a butterfly... if it could breath fire. It looked at me and then to Toothless. Squawking at Toothless while tilting its head in confusion. Toothless lowered his wings for the Nadder to take a better look, he grunted a few times and I am fairly sure they were having a conversation about me. Soon the Nadder turned and looked right at me, squawked again and stood there.

Using what I learned from Toothless I approached slowly while it sniffed curiously. We stood a foot apart and I slowly brought my hand out the same way I had done with Toothless closing the distance and leaving it there to let the dragon decide. It squawked again and Toothless responded before I felt the dragon close the connection.

Heh I made a new friend... After that the dragon purred, snorted them wandered back into his cave. OK cave number two was occupied and I am sure he did not want company. "See ya later Spike" I called into the cave, behind me Toothless groaned.

"What he has a lot of spikes, I call them like I see them, Toothless" who flashed me a not so Toothless smile "come on bud lets go fishing before we look at the last cave" my companion and I took to the skies banking to east out over the open ocean.

Nothing, and I mean nothing compares to flying, wind in your hair, the beautiful scenery, the crisp fresh air. Absolutely breathtaking. There are downsides of course, bugs in the teeth or to the face but that's at lower altitudes, the occasional collision with a disgruntled seagull, and as much as I do enjoy fresh fish, collecting them isn't a fun experience.

Toothless is scanning the ocean looking for signs of fish when we both spot a flock of seagulls flying and diving over a specific area. The next few moments are exciting. The sense of weightlessness, the air roaring by my ears and then the bad bit. As shallow as the dive is I still end up soaked though my friend now has lunch. Gaining altitude we turn towards land.

The flight back to land is less pleasant, cold clothes in Berk at anytime of the year is a bad idea... being airborne and up high where it's even colder... well you get the idea.

Dropping altitude in till we find a nice rocky stretch of beach to set down on with some conveniently placed driftwood to be used as a heat source. Toothless lets me dismount and drops his catch on the ground before wandering over to the wood and dragging it back.

I set the heavy pack on the ground and strip soaking cloths off before arranging them on the ground to dry. Toothless again breaks the driftwood up and ignites it before returning to his pile of fish. Pawing one in my direction he settles down before devouring the rest.

Picking up my lunch I take out my oak spear I found the night before and wander down to the waters edge. Spearing the fish I give it a quick rinse, what can I say I am not a fan of dirty food. Cleaning complete I wander back up to the fire to cook lunch.

Toothless has finished his fish and blinked in shock . He would look from me to the pile of clothes and back and I could feel myself blush "what my clothes are wet and they need to be dried" I stated defensibly. Toothless rolled his eyes and I shake my head, lizard never wears any clothes anyway. We sat in silence as I watch my fish cook, Toothless napped and occasionally twitched in his sleep.

They say Toothless is the offspring of lightning and death but if you asked me I would have to say he is a cross between some flying reptile and a very large black cat... I always have to remind myself never to say that out loud or it will be my head in his mouth the next time... the smell would be horrible.

With my lunch done, I slowly started to nibble while watching the surf. Fish would be important soon, I would need seawater and some sort of basin to let the water evaporate... and some vegetables... again I groaned, winter was going to be tough. I am fairly glad I took the time to recognize the types of plants and what nutrients they would be good for. Still the first thing was shelter. Winter was a month or so away, and I would have no chance at all if I did not have somewhere warm to stay.

Dressing in my mostly dry clothes then kicking sand on the driftwood fire I heaved the basket up and poked the sleeping dragon, who grunted and turned over "Come on we need to check that last cave" again he grunted seemingly asking for five more minutes. Poking him earned me a distraught moan... something you would get from me if I had to wake up at dawn...

"I know buddy but once we find somewhere to stay we can go have some fun" Toothless rolled on to his legs and sighed before allowing me to climb on and slip my leg into control pedal before taking off.

The third cave was on the north side of the mountain about forty feet up. It did not take us long to find it again. The entrance was set back into sheer stone wall and left us with a twenty foot lip. I hopped off to let Toothless do his security check before making my way in. The entrance was not huge but it would be large enough for Toothless to enter. Instead of narrowing the cave grew larger, the left wall was smooth then suddenly ended before coming back around to the other side creating a giant upside down L. On the right side there was a crack midway along the wall and on further inspection I could feel cool air coming through it... I could keep a fire here and not have to fear suffocating, things were looking up. At the back of the cave what little light that was coming in died out so I opened my pack and grabbed the only torch I had with me. I have a dragon with me, and even if I forget sometimes, he can breathe fire so I did not think it would be an issue.

I went back out and gestured for Toothless to come inside

"Come on bud, come in and take a look" when we reentered, he began sniffing at the back and I brought his attention to the torch "Can you light this so I can take a look? Remember pathetic human eyes over here" he gave me a gummy smile before obliging.

I made my way to the back and realized the cave didn't end, there was in fact a small passage way leading to..? Well one way to find out but first

"I don't think you can fit back there" gesturing to the passage "do you smell anything? Think it's safe to explore?" Toothless looked from me to the passage before sniffing and twitching his ears then he nodded and gestured with his head to take a look.

The passage was maybe fifteen feet long and wound slightly in an s like fashion. It ended in a five foot by six foot round cave with... by the gods a hot-springs. A small stream trickled in on the far-side emptying into a small pool before draining out some where underneath but I could see steam. Sticking a finger in tentatively I found the water to be warm, not too hot but nowhere near cold. I whooped in joy and could hear concerned roars down the passage.

Before walking back through to share in my discovery I tip toed around the edge of the springs and cupped some of the water into my hand, smelling it before taking a sip. Other then the fact that it was warm it tasted wonderful. Fresh water and a bath... I found myself a home.

Yes I know what your thinking Vikings take one bath a week. Its true but frankly you can't blame them with water sitting below zero, they are not comfortable... things shrink. As a blacksmith apprentice I would love to bathe everyday, far to much dirt and soot.

Something soothing about resting in a warm pool of water... and now I can... now if only I had forge... and metal to work with... and some leather... oh well I will have to make due with hot baths whenever I want.

Positively giddy I make my way back through the passage. Nearing the end, I see Toothless wiggling his head trying to back up. Great the stupid reptile got his head stuck.

"Come on Toothless, twist your head... not like that, yeah there you go" after a minute of very painful looking contortions Toothless managed to back out and I walked from the passage.

He sniffed me over to make sure I was OK and I told him about the water source. He wiggled in excitement and I had to ask

"So this is our new home?" he bounded off the walls in a playful manner before returning to me and purring contently.

"Our new home" I was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Again please let me know what you think, not much plot yet but it's going to happen. Thanks to everyone that read, and those that reviewed. Again Thanks to my editor MM, though my tardiness is all his fault**.


	5. Winter fun

**Disclaimer: still nothing fancy and I still don't own How to train you dragon.**

* * *

_Three months later_

Stepping quietly, I take in my surroundings, I am in the clearing we used as a camp ground on our first night in the north. We have been coming here frequently when Toothless and I are bored. Currently I am hunting a Deadly Natter... it was time for pay back.

Three times Spike would sneak up on me, either while hunting or enjoying a walk, only to pick me up by the scruff of the neck and throw me in a snow drift, I have had enough. So I, the mighty Hiccup, using all the stealth that Toothless has taught me will hunt him down and pelt him with snowballs... What did you think I was going to do?

Making my way to where I last saw him, I moved with quiet precision.. who would have thought three months hunting with Toothless would let me the walking accident, actually be able to move quietly... hardly ever tripping over my own feet.

Hiding behind a tall oak I take a peak around it to see the Nadder, quietly as I can I dart out and shout "Hey Spike think fast" before releasing my ammunition of semi frozen water.

My aim is true and I watch as the snow ball pelts him on the side of his nose. Spike lets out an irritated trill before turning to glare at me. Quickly I gather up another snowball to take aim again but I hear a creaking... quickly I turn around... nothing... another creak and I look up only to meet dragon tongue... I seem to have forgotten my other adversary. Toothless was hanging upside down in the tree I had used as cover, how do I miss a giant black dragon in the middle of winter, honestly.

Toothless lets out a chuckle before he drops gracefully in front of me, I smirk... come on Toothless that's just asking for it. I take the preformed snowball and toss it lightly at my best friend. It lands on his snout and explodes, snow ringing his nose, while he gives me a dirty look. His face contorts and well it looks like he is going to...

"oh no"

Toothless lets out a huge sneeze pelting me with a mixture of snow and dragon snot... gross. In the background I can hear Spike rolling around laughing...

"So the score is Hiccup one, Spike three, and well Toothless I stopped counting at fifty..." wiping as much of the snot and snow off as I can, sending a dirty look to Toothless who returns the stare with his own smug look before laughing.

It doesn't take long for me to forget the whole dragon snot thing and start laughing, the last three months have been a lot of fun. Honestly there was a mad dash at the beginning to find supplies, or massive headaches trying to remember how to butcher certain cuts of meats, or what was the best way to preserve them, but after a few weeks it all came together and Toothless and I gathered a large amount of supplies. We did not use them unless it was too bad outside to hunt so we did not have to worry about it as often.

The rest of the time we spent doing whatever we felt like, some days we would sit outside and just watch the day melt away, others like today we would come down to earth and play, or check the traps I set out for any fresh food. Some days we spent sleeping, or I would go enjoy a nice soak in my wonderful hot spring.

Then some days we went and visited Spike. Well truthfully it was Spike that visited us first, before the first snow storm I woke to grunts and squawks and found Toothless curled up by the fire with Spike sitting beside him.

When they noticed me, Toothless gestured for me to join them, so I sat on Toothless' flank. We sat there while the dragons, as far as I could tell talked I would write in one of the few journals I brought with me. Eventually I started drawing Spike.

After that Spike stopped by more often, sometimes while Toothless and I were playing. That was scary, because Spike thought I was attacking Toothless, which turned into a tense few moments and a lot of frantic grunts. When he realized we were playing around he joined in.

Spike was not the only dragon out here, last month Toothless and I were searching the caves near the top of the mountain when we met a family of Monstrous Nightmares. We didn't even get to the mouth of the cave before two adult Nightmares came charging out.

It was a stalemate, nether side wanted to attack, but the Nightmares were nervous about me being there. Both sides were so busy watching what the other was going to do that they failed to notice the two baby Nightmares slink out and pounce on me. Toothless growled but could not turn to help without exposing his back to the adults.

The young Nightmares however were not attacking me. They scrambled all over me sniffing and trilling, and when I started to laugh they started to purr.

The adults seemed to relax, while I sat down to let the young dragons continue their search. After a few minute the young ones seemed content and simply lay down on either side of me. Soon the two of them were sleeping beside me. Toothless slowly backed down to let the adults come closer. I raised my hand much as I had done with Spike and Toothless while they approached cautiously, seeing that their children were in no danger seemed to be a relief as they took turns nuzzling my hand.

Three months as an outcast and I have more friends then I ever did in Berk... mind you they're all dangerous fire breathing lizards but they seemed less scary then some vikings I knew.

We sat out for an hour or so, again Toothless seemed to have a conversation with the two Nightmares, until the adults called to the children and sent them inside. With that, Toothless and I went and returned home. The Nightmares would visit sometimes but only one of them. I assumed that the other one was watching the children. It was that meeting that led me to ask Toothless to teach me how to speak his language.

For awhile we had been using foot stomps for simple questions, like one stomp for yes, two for no and three for I don't know. It was helpful and kind of amusing to watch him stomp over and over again when I would go on a rant. I didn't expect him to answer but he didn't seem to get that.

Back in the clearing, snot free and getting cold, Toothless and I bid farewell to Spike before heading home for my daily lesson. The lessons were hard, and I really wish I had a book on it, though I kinda doubted it's existences... I doubt there was a viking out there that wanted to speak with dragons. I tried to imagine how that conversation would go and quietly chuckled to myself.

So far all we have managed is to teach Toothless how to write in Norse, well sort of, which is a big help but far from holding a conversation with him.

Today we would try again, the day before Toothless wrote that he would try to teach me as if I were a hatch-ling. While I don't like being called the reptilian equivalent of a child in this case it was an apt label.

The lesson was weird.. and painful, not what I expected for learning a new language. When we arrived I stoked the fire before sitting down on some newly acquired furs... right the cave looks more home like now, the entrance has deer furs serving as a door of sorts, it doesn't help too much but it was better then nothing, the alcove that darts off to the left before the hot-springs contains various items, from more furs to a hollowed out stump... I tired experimenting with snow to keep food cold, it works but leaks, and I still haven't thought of a way to waterproof it... maybe pine tar... off topic again sorry.

The walls are covered in scratch marks from either Toothless or Spike, I think some are crude drawings of me... some of the squiggles look familiar. The place does have a bit of the dead animal smell, but mainly its over powered by the fire and the occasional dragon fart... I keep telling them to go outside to do that, I think they think its funny. I don't want to die from suffocation... horrible way to go death by dragon fart.

I waited for Toothless to begin the lesson, he stretched then sat in front of me and simply stared, I really did not like the look he was giving me, it was making me nervous. Like if he was trying to decide if I was food or not.

My heart started to pound in my chest and my breathing sped up, there was a faint buzzing in my ear... it only got louder.. I started to panic trying to get away but Toothless wouldn't let me, he darted forward and pinned me to the side of the cave wall. His eyes relaxed and he breathed deep as if he were trying to show me what to do... the buzzing was still there but I focused.

I mimicked his breathing, staring straight into his eyes. The first word I heard was muffled.

"_fcus"_ and I blinked... great I am hearing things. The next words were clearer but did not make much sense _"Focs Hiup"_ and my brain went into overdrive.

"Toothless?" Toothless shook his head, the voice I was hearing said calmly _"Focus Hiccup" _and my breath was stolen. I started to laugh, I am going bonkers sitting in a cave pinned to the wall while a dragon is sending me thoughts... Toothless growled and I worked to calm myself.

"_Can ou ear me?" _slowly I nodded.

"Its not very clear" and Toothless growled again

"_Think" _Toothless thought to me calmly, I looked up at him puzzled.

How is he going to hear my thinking... again I focus on Toothless, staring straight at him breathing deep I think as loud as I can... how does one think loudly? Not helping with the focus... _"I CAN HEAR YOU" _at this Toothless flinches, huffs and yells back

"_NT SO LUD" _the buzzing was back, and my skull felt like it cracked in two, Toothless gave a sad trill then let me up and walked over to a small pit of dirt we used for writing. Scratching out a message 'We go slow, too fast brain explode' before motioning for me to read it. I gulped before looking from the message to Toothless who simply nodded.

I felt exhausted, the prospect of your brain exploding takes a lot out of you. So I walked back to fire place to lay down, Toothless joined me, curling up and before I could say anything he pulled me into his embrace. He has been doing this more often, and I don't really complain, its comfortable and warm and soon I find myself fast asleep.

This has been the best winter I can remember.

* * *

**Yeah, think speaking I went there... what do you think? things are happening soon, and I am fairly excited about how it will go, now I need it all to make sense. If it makes sense to me great, even better if you understand too :D hmm and as for Toothless licking a lot, well he can't use fire... so I went with the tongue... and again my thanks go out to MM for editing and to all the readers and reviewers.  
**


	6. Explanations

**This chapter wasn't originally in my scheme, but I felt if I just skipped ahead I would rush things later, and so this chapter was created.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing fancy I do not own How to train your dragon.  
**

* * *

It has been two weeks since I was introduced to the prospects of my head exploding and things were going well. Toothless determined that until I could control the volume of my thoughts that it would be safer for his sanity for me to just speak and he would respond in thought.

How do you control the volume of your thoughts, you just think? Apparently it was more complex then that, it had to do with what emotions you were feeling at the time, that's why it was best to be calm when think speaking.

Today would be the first time I was allowed to try think speaking with Spike and I was slightly nervous. Toothless and I could hold fairly long conversations, but adding a third to the party brings back the threat of my cranium going poof. We were sitting in a semi circle around the fire in the cave, Spike was sitting with his tail to the door and I was facing him, while Toothless sat to my right, facing the fire.

Toothless was reminding me of all the little things like calm, even breathing and when I was ready Toothless nodded to Spike. The buzzing I experience with Toothless returned but it was greatly reduced.

"_litle on can yu hear ee" _the voice in my head was nothing like Toothless', The overall difference was the emotions that came with it, they had sense of apprehension tinged with something that felt like excitement. I became elated and had to remember to speak Norse instead of trying to think talk back to him.

"I can hear him, Toothless this is so cool" I babble excitedly, and Toothless produced his gummy smile.

"_Stop caling me a him" _Spike sent me and I gawked for a second before the question finally came out.

"Wait your a Girl?" I said then scolded myself, wow that sounded lame.

"_Yes, and I have found it immensly irritating being refered to as a male" _Spike or should I say Spiketta? Responded.

"is it ok if I keep calling you Spike? It is kinda ambiguous" she bowed her head in acceptance. I named her for her spikes, didn't take gender into account at the time. This of course led to the next stupid question of the day.

"Wait Toothless are you a guy?" Toothless took one look at me and then slammed his head against the ground and groaned, Spike just started to laugh until her thought cut through my head

"_of course he is can't you smell him?" _she continued to giggle. Smell him? How would I know what a male dragon smelled like? Out of curiosity I sniffed in Toothless direction before bringing my palm to my face.

"He smells like Toothless, Humans cant tell gender by smell" I said shifting in my spot uncomfortably "and I am sorry buddy, How would I know what gender you are I never thought to ask till now" I finished awkwardly and Toothless just huffed and curled up.

"_Its alright I have come to realize humans lack a great deal of abilities, flight, fire, scales, and superior senses" _he thought sent calmly well looking smugly at me.

"Oh yeah? Well I have these" I held up my hands and wiggled my thumbs " I can make stuff, you guys can't do that with all your fire and flying so yeah" I stuck out my tongue for emphasis. OK apparently three and a half months in a cave has me reverting to a five year old...

Our conversations over the past two weeks had become more of a running joke about which species is better, its only really entertaining because we both think the other is right even if we argue otherwise.

Toothless knows it was these thumbs and my imagination that took his flight away and shortly after gave it back. The prospect of flying and all the strength left me dizzy, not that it could ever happen but I could dream.

With the initial fear fading we all began to talk, Toothless simply asked that if I felt weak or too tired that I stop and not try to push it due to my more stubborn tendencies.

We started taking turns asking each other stuff it ranged from: Why do you wear all those furs? Whats that stuff on the top of your head? If you can't smell what gender they are, how do you tell?

It was really fun and I would ask my questions. However my first question was stone walled, apparently asking about the huge dragon at the nest was taboo, Toothless said he would explain it some day.

After that I asked about what it was like to be able to fly anywhere you wanted? What breathing fire was like? Why Toothless liked to hang upside down?. I even asked why they liked to eat uncooked fish. It seemed odd to me, I know the flavor and it was horrible. This led to the obvious turn around of why do I cook my fish and after the explanation Toothless turned to me.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know that, I assumed that was just a weird Hiccup thing" _his thoughts conveying he was serious. I looked at him, why was he apologizing for not knowing that I couldn't eat raw fish. It took me a minute and when I finally got it I shook my head.

"There's no need Toothless, it got you to trust me enough not to kill me, I figured it was some dragon custom" I said smiling at the memory of my first shared meal with Toothless.

"_nope, you just looked like you could use some food" _he glance down to my slim frame_ "and you said you didn't have anymore so I thought I would be nice and share" _Toothless smiled. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Toothless spoke again

_ "Can I ask you a question Hiccup, you know about the day before we came here?" _Toothless looked at me calmly, waiting my response and I had to wonder what he wanted to know.

"Sure Toothless you can ask me anything, I don't mind" I told him before smiling, Toothless huffed once and then calmed himself.

"_Who was that man? The one that told you to leave and never return? And what is the meaning of banishment" _I felt concern in his thoughts and honestly I wasn't expecting that question. I took my time trying to word it the best way I could.

"Well banishment means I can never go back to village, that anyone with a grudge against me can kill me and no one will lift a finger to stop them, that my name will probably be removed from the records, and people will be looked on poorly if they talk about me" I sighed "honestly though they were looked at poorly for mentioning me before I left" I chuckled and shook my head "the man that banished me was Stoick The Vast, chief of our tribe and my father..." Toothless' angry thoughts cut into my head and I winced.

"_That thing was your father? How? he hated you, treated you like dirt..."_

"Thank you for summing that up" I said dryly, though Toothless might be right it didn't mean I wanted to hear it.

"_I should fly out there and ripe his throat out, how dare he treat his son like that, that monster, eel of a man, dim witted, son of a TROLL"... _that's not very nice grandpa was really cool, and not a troll. Toothless let out a small blast of fire into the fire pit, doubling it in size.

It was touching to see him so worked up about it, I had learned to live with it. Don't get me wrong, it still hurt but I found myself having more fun out here then I ever did in the village... now if only Astrid were here... hey! A boy can dream right?

"Toothless its OK you need to calm down" I stood up and went to him giving him a hug and scratching along the side of his neck "I have you buddy, and Spike, and the Nightmares. I have more friends here then I did in the village, I wouldn't trade that for anything" Smiling, I continued to scratch him softly.

Toothless let out a soft trill and Spike let out a reassuring squawk.

"_We should attack him, he shouldn't be able to get away with that" _my face paled, dad may have banished me but that doesn't mean I want Spike or Toothless to go and hunt him down.

"No that's not necessary Spike, but thank you for the offer. I don't want to start a fight with the village, and I don't need revenge" I said emphasizing the last line. Toothless however seemed to agree with Spike because he joined in shortly.

"_Spike is right you shouldn't let him get away with it, we could go destroy the village..." _again he was dead serious, great now I have two murderous hench...dragons?

"Guys they get raided by dragons all the time, you would just get hurt or killed and I don't want that" My logic is sound, why should we go get revenge, easier to ignore them anyway.

"_Raided with the intent to steal food, deaths are just an accident. They have never faced dragons intent on killing them, and in my roll before I did not attack your villagers only the weapons you used to harm my kin" _Toothless thought to me, again with the same serious tone.

"No no guys... wait" I was thinking of something crazy.

"_What? Now you want to attack Berk" _Spike interjected, The plan was slowly coming into mind now I only needed to convince Toothless. _"Toothless... why do I not like the look in his eyes right now?" _Spike asked Toothless while getting up and shuffling backwards a little.

"_Oh that look. That look means he has a crazy plan...or has to go to the bathroom" _Toothless laughed as Spike recoiled more and cocked her head to the right.

"_he does know to do his business outside right" _Spike quipped and I growled in exasperation.

"No we shouldn't attack Berk, we should raid it" I said excitedly and Toothless fixed me with a confused stare.

"_But you just said they got raided all the time!" _Toothless huffed for emphasis. Yep but they don't know about The Gathering.

"I am not talking about now" I said scratching the top of my head "In Einmanudur(1) the villagers leave south to a neutral island for The Gathering" I explained to my reptilian companions. It was a pretty big thing, I always had to go even though I would have preferred to stay home.

"_What is The Gathering?" _Spike asked, seemingly interested.

"It's a giant party with games and drinking, To strengthen viking relations and to show off their children" I told them nonchalantly, the party wasn't important, empty Berk was.

"_Why would they show off their children? They are not possessions or sacks of meat" _Toothless snorted in irritation.

I chuckled it was kind of cute how upset Toothless got over how humans treated their children... though he was right, it is a little twisted.

"It's to see if there are any potential matches and for family's to plan future weddings" I said, remember the last gathering I attended. As son of the of the chief... well former son of the chief, I had to sit through a lot of negotiations, at the time I did not know it but some of them involved me... I was glad my dad turned them down, he never said why and that was fine by me.

"_Matches? Wedding? What are those? Another funny Hiccup thing?" _Spike asked and I blush.

"NO they are not a 'Hiccup' thing" air quoting thing with my fingers. "a match is an arrangement between two families for their children to marry. A wedding is the day of the union and celebrates the marriage" I scoffed, I was not getting married, well not that I didn't maybe want to in the future but now as an outcast the chances were slim... OK non existent.

"_How do they celebrate this union? And what does it mean for the couple?" _Toothless now seemed somewhat interested. I had to think about it for awhile, I have heard plenty of tales and though I never received 'the talk' I knew what happened on the wedding night.

"Well it means their a couple and can... well.. you know" I gesture awkwardly. I really don't want to have to explain it to them, I was sure the dragons could figure it out.

"_No... what can they do" _Spike asked but I felt and undertone of what I thought was amusement. Blasted lizard knew exactly what I meant but wasn't letting me off the hook.

"they can... you know...ummm" I whisper "have sex.." why am I whispering? And why am I so damn embarrassed by the word sex. Almost immediately images of a scantly clad Astrid appear in my head... Right, that's why...

I shake my head and notice I'm surrounded by laughing dragons.

"_The look on your face was priceless" _Spike giggled and Toothless just gave me a gummy smile. I stared daggers at the two until the laughing Nadder stopped. We sat in an awkward silence until Toothless broke it with an intelligent question

"_So why are we raiding your old village? You told us they can kill you. Why risk it" _he looked at me his head cocked to right.

"It will be empty, maybe whatever fool decided to apprentice under Gobber and some of the elderly will stay behind but there are things I can't make here, things like leather. Also I have designed a weapon and I need to sneak into the forge to make some parts for it" I told him, leather was very important, same with rope. Items vital to Toothless' flight, and therefore our survival.

The weapon was something I was toying with, I started collecting pieces of wood that would work but the finer bits I would need a forge to make.

"_I thought we went over this with that girl...Astrid and her axe. You don't need a weapon you have me" _Toothless puffed out his chest before he continued _"why do we need leather? My tail fin is fine" _he held out his prosthetic for me to examine and I shook my head.

"It's fine now but what if it breaks? We have no way to replace it and we only get this chance once a year, also I could get some oil to help the leather last longer so we may not have to do this very often" I explained, Toothless was right it was risky but it would be our only shot for the year. If we were lucky Gobber would not find an apprentice and the stall would be empty, and if he had then we would simply wait till lunch or after hours.

"I want the weapon so if I go for a walk and you want a nap, you can sleep without having to worry constantly. I don't always need you to follow me, and at least if I had the weapon you could rest a little easier" I looked at Toothless and I could see his ears twitch, it looked like he was trying to find fault with my logic.

"_What kind of weapon? You don't look like you could lift anything heavy, and I remember you setting out to hunt down a certain Night Fury with a knife... A knife isn't going to keep you very safe" _Toothless finished smugly. Yeah make fun of my small stature, no neck rubs for a week HA.

"First, it was a dagger" I pulled out the little dagger I kept in my boot to show him "and second, I am not getting another dagger, I am going to make this" I said earning interested trills from my friends as I showed them my journal detailing the weapon.

* * *

**And for my dragon expression, well just count them as the dragon equivalent. Once again a big thanks to MM you now only edited this but edited the next 2 so I can post slightly more often.**

**(1) May- thats not 100% correct, I did only minor research but it was better then just putting may. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	7. Decent

**Um this is one of the odder chapters, it is a set up for Stoicks role later on enjoy and let me know what you think please**

**Disclamer: Nothing fancy I do not own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

Stoick The Vast

* * *

_Four months later_

"Failure" Valhallarama shouted "How many times did I tell you, he would never be like you" I was staring down my enraged wife, the joy of seeing her again quickly fled when she started screaming.

"Six years, it has been six years and you go and banish him? Failure" she huffs before fading into darkness, a new form takes shape and I come face to face with my son.

"Why didn't you listen to me dad" Hiccup whines, his face riddled with sorrow "Mom told you I wasn't going to be like you" he gestures to me and shakes his head "Failure"

I try to say something, apologies, anything but the words wont come. My tongue is glued to my mouth, as if I had eaten too much porridge with honey. The vision of my son is replaced by that black devil who turns his gaze on me and roars. The sound is deafening and I flee out of my house in fear, Opening the door I find my self in the village square. I blink and find myself surrounded by the villages, there faces are sunken and lack the proper appendages, ears, eyes, nose, and mouths. Its eerie and I can hear the quiet whisperings. Light but I can make out the word "Failure" repeated from the mouth-less forms of the villagers. I spin on the spot and the faces blur together, I want this nightmare to end.

"Failure" Valhallarama shouts from the door of my house. She is no longer the gentle giant she was in life and now stands six long-ships tall wielding her favorite frying pan. Hiccup is standing on her shoulder crying and the devil is flying beside her.

"FAILURE" she bellows and the frying pan raises "FAILURE" the impossibly large frying pan comes down and an inch before it flattens me...

I wake up with a start clutching at my beating heart. It was that damn dream, the same one I have been experiencing since I banished Hiccup. I had seen the elder three times to discuss it, she gave me a herbal remedy but it left me groggy in the mornings. I could not afford to be groggy I could make a mistake, people were counting on me.

I roll off my bed and dress, it was dawn and I thought I may as well check on the Ingerman's. Early spring was here and ice was cracking which meant Njord Ingerman would be inspecting the ships. They were the best ship wrights Berk has ever had and I hope to see that all the ships had weathered the winter well.

Making my way out of my home and through the village I take the ramparts down to sea level. The ships had been removed from the water and placed in special slings so the grinding forces of the ice would not rip holes into them. I found Njord inspecting one of our drekars with a frown on his face, his son was following him with a small book writing down whatever Njord would bark. When he noticed me, he waved his son away and came over.

"Hello Stoick, looks like it is going to be a good year this one" He said with a scowl

"Why is that? To many repairs? How bad is our fleet and when can we expect the fleet of karvi to be able to set sail?" I asked, karvi are our smaller ships used for fishing, It was important to get them out and working as quickly as possible.

"Not much damage to them" gesturing to the line of ships on the far end of the pier "but Aifor needs some serious repairs" Njord said and looked back at the drekar he was previously examining. I nodded then grunted a goodbye. Having all I needed to know I headed to the warehouse where the provisions were stored.

The news about Aifor was unsettling but irrelevant, the ship would not be needed in till the ice has fully broken and only when we would make out trip south for The Gathering. The Gathering would be awkward, the many questions that would be asked over my son, and who would be my successor. That brat Snotlout is the only one left with any Haddock blood.

When I arrive at the storehouse I was met by Askr, the store master. He seemed in a good mood and greeted me when I entered

"Hello Stoick, come to check on the numbers?" he smiled and reached for a large leather bound book before opening it and skimming to the page I was concerned with.

"Aye, I want to know how tight will be and if we need to send out hunters to look for food" I said, I was feeling hungry and still trying to send that awe-full dream out of my mind. I was not in the mood for small talk

"Well without any hiccups I would have to say were good for at least a month" he chucked at his joke but quickly grew quiet. Not wishing to speak I gave a small nod to let him know that was all and made my way out the door.

The sun was out and I took a long look out over the ocean, trying to bring some peace to my mind.

_"Failure"_

It was faint and I whip around trying to find the one responsible for saying such a thing. The streets are empty, no one is remotely near enough to have said anything. I shake my head, horrible dreams and now I am hearing things.

_"Failure"_

Again I look all around and my stomach plunges. There is no one.

I shake myself before standing tall, I make my way quickly to the mead hall. I hear no more disembodied voices and I chalk it up to the wind.

I make my way to my seat and order some breakfast. Gobber takes a seat beside me and we talk about this and that. Our meal comes and we eat in a comfortable silence until I ask him how his new apprentice is doing.

"Quite well in fact, I mean she knows her way around weapons already." Gobber talked enthusiastically "she's no Hiccup though, I am sure after a few years she'll be just as good" he stares over to where the teens were seated, lacking the one he was looking for. "Well I have to get at it, see ya later Stoick" He stands up and makes his way out of the hall. I look at his departing figure, and think about the situation that led to his new apprentice.

I have to wonder how it all came to be this way.

The day moved quickly though not much was done. It was more a matter of settling minor disputes, planning the guard rotation, and preparing the teens who would be going on their first hunting trip alone. Gobber's apprentice had declined stating that there was far to much work, I found it odd but it was confirmed by Gobber. It was a coming of age tradition, and if it came down to it I could force her to go, but something told me that if I did, she may never return.

In no time at all it was early evening and I made my way to the mead hall. Sitting on my chair I observed the crowd and noted the teens table. Like every night after Hiccups banishment the blond mop was absent, and that horrible feeling I had, that maybe they were more came back...

_"Failure"_

* * *

**I am sure you can figure out who the apprentice is, I was going to be more sneaky about it but I liked how this turned out. You get to see the reason next chapter, also I dont know it is historically accurate but thats not waht I am aiming for. No that isnt a dragon talking. His chapters seem short... oh well he gets a long one later.**


	8. Changes

**It is time for changes, and I hope you like it as it will my first chapter from Astrids pov. thank you for reading and reviewing and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing fancy I do not own How to train your dragon.  
**

* * *

Astrid Hofferson

* * *

"I respectfully decline chief, the honor is tainted" I state as clearly as possible. Stoick The Vast closes his eyes and nods dismissing me from the Kill Ring. I turn and make my way to bridge leading back to the village. How dare he, offer me the chance to kill the Nightmare. The honor was indeed tainted, not for the reasons the other vikings would think. They think Hiccup's actions tainted the glory of the first kill, or some other equally foolish notion. The truth was the dragon represented the day this village lost something great, even if no one else sees it. I sigh, close my eyes and think back to that wonderful night. When I open my eyes again I find myself sitting behind Hiccup as we fly on Toothless. It is night and the northern lights are dancing across the sky. I find myself hugging Hiccup and sighing contently before Toothless angles towards the village. Oddly the first hues of dawn can be seen in the east. Picking up speed the three of us barrel towards my house, getting closer and closer until only feet from the roof when a sudden realization hits me.

"oh this is a dream"

I groan and blink the sleep from my eyes, it was in fact a dream. I could hear in the distance the sound of ice cracking, and looking out the window I could see it was in fact dawn. Knowing this would be the only time I would have to train I get up and dress before grabbing my axe and making my way downstairs.

Snatching up my axe, some day old bread and a strip of dried beef I make my way outside. It is early spring, snow being replaced by freezing rain. Today however is a picturesque day, the sun is out, warm, with just a light breeze. Making my way through the quiet village I come to the edge of the forest.

My sanctuary is a small clearing, nothing special. The main attraction is an ancient oak tree, scarred with years of practice. Gashes in the oak, some sloppy and off center, but most were dead center. The fruits of my training.

I limber up and think back to the first time I returned to training after Hiccup was banished. I slacked off for two days, when I realized this I scolded myself and the next morning returned to this clearing. I never imagined that my training would take such an odd twist. I did what I always would do, stretch, take aim and imagine.

Every aspect of my life I would control, my breathing, my actions, and my imagination. I could never honestly throw my axe at a mighty oak. It was a provider, its wood could keep us warm, build us shelter, create ships for us to raid with. Never would I throw my axe at just a tree. I would imagine my enemy, a dragon, so I did this.

Conjured by my imagination before me stood Toothless with Hiccup absentmindedly scratching his neck, when the imaginary Hiccup noticed me he produced his goofy grin. I growled in my frustration and watched the grin turn into a look of terror before the image faded. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I tried again. Only to repeat the results, this time a Deadly Nadder cocking its head inquisitively with Hiccup gently placing himself between the dragon and myself, Like he had the night I met Toothless.

"NO! YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, SLUDGE-BUCKET!" I shout swinging my axe in frustration. I huffed and focused on the wimpiest dragon out there the Terrible Terror. Foiled again as the dragon appears perched calmly on Hiccups shoulders while he is smiling, scratching the dragon idly.

I feel the axe fall from my hands and hear the dull thud as it lands. This can't be, I trained all my life to kill dragons, but maybe he is right, maybe we we're wrong. I reclaim my axe and return to a ready position. I let my imagination go wild, an image forms and I force all my rage, anger, and sorrow and hurl the axe into the freshly formed vision of Stoick The Vast.

I feel the blood rush from my face, I just imagined assassinating our chief... though he deserved it in a way. I walk over and reclaim my axe before repeating the process. Other vikings take Stoick's place, Spitelout, his constant pestering Stoick to name Snotlout his choice for chief. Hoark claiming that Hiccup was a waist of space and should just be 'taken care of'. Then the other teens for their careless abuse, though Fishlegs never appeared.

Finally when my rage had subsided from a inferno to a slow boil I raised my axe for one more toss. Facing my wooden adversary I found myself staring back. Without a second thought the axe found its mark, I'm to blame just as much as anyone else.

I threw away a friendship to be perfect, Hiccup couldn't walk without tripping, couldn't hold a weapon to save his life, he was small, weak, a pathetic excuse for a viking. I tossed him away instead of standing with him but what if I had helped him to walk, showed him how to use the weapons, he was no smaller then me, we could have done it together. We would never have been perfect, but Hiccup would have had a friend, and maybe I would have seen his potential.

Returning to the present I shake my head to clear the memories out. I will never know now and I'm here to train and not reminisce. The new training regime takes place, and I'm very glad no one knows who I was throwing my axe at. The hour fades quickly and I'm left with slightly sore muscles and an adrenaline high.

Making my way back, I would stop at home to deposit the weapon before heading back out. My mother isn't inside and must be out back practicing herself, so I simply set the axe by the door and leave.

A long time ago we would practice together, but after dad passed we started practicing by ourselves. It was easier to say we were practicing rather then crying, vikings don't cry. Even after we got over his death we continued to practice separately.

Walking slowly, I make my way to the forge. Honestly the biggest change came a month after Hiccups banishment. It was the fourth dragon raid I was aloud to participate in, I had just spooked a Nadder that was trying to steal our sheep. It looked at me and squawked, I faltered, the image of Hiccup reappeared and I lowered my axe, the Nadder cocked its head, bowed then fled. I had never seen such behavior, I thought back to the other three raids.

Each one I would preform flawlessly until it came to actually killing the dragon. I would falter, and either they would flee or another viking would finish them off.

I asked Hiccup what side he was on once, and now I was asking myself that question everyday. I know what happens to them if they don't get enough food, but I know what will happen if we don't defend ourselves.

It was that day I decided that I no longer wanted to fight the dragons, I would choose some other profession that was needed in Berk.

As luck would have Gobber was still looking for a new apprentice, so a week later I approached him. Gobber was working on some repairs and I waited quietly until he noticed me. The blond man smiled before quenching the work piece, then he turned to me.

"Hello Astrid, what can I help you with? Need your axe sharpened" he asked

"No sir, I was told you were still looking for an apprentice" I replied, in a calm tone.

"Aye that's right lass, why? One of your friends interested?" he glances over to his work bench before looking back.

"No sir, I was wondering If I could take the job..." before I finish Gobber bursts out laughing

"Why would you want to be a blacksmith lass?" he controls himself before continuing "Best of the trainees, I thought you would have wanted to be a dragon slayer" He looks at me with a slight smile on his face

"I know you need help in here, and we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings, but if those vikings don't have weapons then we will be in trouble" I had prepared in case he asked any question, I was hoping he would just accept the offer. "I already know how to sharpen and maintain every weapon we use on this island" I was hoping that he wouldn't ask to many more questions, but I was out of luck apparently he could see through my perfectly good excuses.

"Well lass I will consider it if you tell me the truth" He fixes me with a pensive look.

Hiccup trusts Gobber, I know this, maybe if I tell him the real reason he might help me, it was either this or become a wife...

"If you swear not to tell Stoick, I will tell you" I fix him with an iron glare and inwardly I smile as I see him flinch, he nods and I let out a sigh before taking a look around to check for eavesdroppers, finding none I continue "I don't think I can kill dragons" I hear Gobber scoff

"And why is that lassy, I know you ran off the day Hiccup was banished, I also remember you talking to him before the fight. So?" he gave me a look that told me if I wanted to work here I should not lie, but I did not want to give away my secrets.

"So what?" Not very useful but I am being pushed into a corner and attacking the man is out of the question.

"So did you know about that dragon?"he asked. Crap, why can't Gobber be like all the other vikings, stupid.

"Fine, yes I knew about Toothless..." I was cut off again by another bout of laughter

"He named the dragon Toothless?" Gobber chuckled "Toothless the Night Fury, do you know why he called him that?" Gobber finished with a sigh. Why? What dose it matter.

"No I have no idea, maybe he thought it was funny, maybe it has retractable teeth, I don't know" I huffed angrily. "All I know is that I followed Hiccup the night he was chosen, I wanted to know how he got so good, I found him, threatened him, I hurt him a little and then I heard some rustling in the bushes near by" I said, OK it felt good to tell someone actually.

"Then I saw Toothless, the dragon charged us, I thought he was going to kill us so I tackled Hiccup down and told him to run before I turned to face the dragon, but Hiccup took my axe out of my hands and placed himself in between us..." This was getting annoying this is the third time he has cut me off

"Your saying that you were not only dumb enough to try and take on an unknown dragon but also that Hiccup disarmed you, Astrid Hofferson?" Gobber said with a tone of disbelief and I glared at him

"Yes, OK it was not one of my better moves, now will you let me finish" I snarled and he bobbed his head in assent "Hiccup introduced us, and I realized he was a traitor so I ran, hoping to make it to the village to tell everyone"

I waited for an interruption before continuing. Come to think of it that was kind of dumb as well, how would I out run a dragon.

"Toothless caught me, and Hiccup asked for a chance to explain, I accepted cause the alternative was a long drop from a tree top. The dragon was angry in the start, it took us on a very wild ride and I thought I was going to die." I grimaced at the memory. "Turned out it was waiting for an apology for what I did to Hiccup" I smiled and continued "After I said I was sorry, the dragon took us on a gentle ride and I realized maybe Hiccup was right, that what we knew was wrong" I was not going to tell Gobber about the dragons nest.

"Then we came back to berk, Hiccup asked me to give him some time, to try to explain it and well you know how that ended" I hoped that Gobber wouldn't think I was leaving anything out. The knowledge about the nest was dangerous, there was no way Stoick could kill that huge dragon. He would simply lead the vikings to their death. Gobber stood there deep in thought, idly rubbing his chin

"So you don't think you can kill dragons? But you still want to help the village? That's the only reason you want to be a blacksmith? It has nothing to do with the fact that I was Hiccups mentor for the past six years?" Gobber asked, his tone jovial. I felt myself blush, the thought had crossed my mind but I was uncertain if I should say anything. To the village Hiccup was no one, and some might find it odd that I would want to know more about him.

"Don't worry lass, secrets safe with me. I will go tell Stoick and you best let your mom know" Gobber said before turning to leave "You can start tomorrow morning, bright and early" he finished nearing the door he paused "What am I thinking, you can have an hour in the morning, I know you still train even if you don't think you can kill dragons" He spoke with a thoughtful look before leaving me alone.

Three months later I step into the forge and take the leather apron off the hook on the wall. To think, this was once Hiccups. Shaking my head I put it on and pull out a leather bandana. Wrapping it securely around my hair I walk over to the log book. Most of the work orders are for fishing gear so I would have to wait for Gobber. I take a look around the shop and my eyes rest on the promised land. Gobber never went into the back room, never moved or destroyed anything. Everything that was Hiccup was still back there. A part of me wanted to poke my head through everything I could find, and another part of me told me I wasn't good enough.

When Gobber arrived he explained what I would need to do to repair the fishing gear and I set to work. The hours flew, the forge had a rhythm that I found quite nice, it was like training. Before I knew it was time for lunch and Gobber excused himself. I no longer went for lunch, I worked until Gobber returns, he brings me my lunch ration and I sit down to watch him work. I felt unwanted in the mead hall, and it always felt like someone was watching me... if I knew who it was I would break their jaw but I never noticed them.

While I eat he would tell me stories. Some of the stories were about Hiccup, and others were about Hiccup and I. Apparently when we were younger, Val or my mother would watch over the two of us. We also turned out to be terrors that would rival the Thorson twins. One time according to Gobber, Val came outside to find Hiccup and I wrestling in a small mud puddle. We were both covered from head to toe and when we noticed Val coming to collect us we screamed about an impending attack and starting flinging mud at her. Stoick and Gobber came around back and found me tucked under one of Vals arms while Hiccup was grappling Vals knee in an attempt to free me. Val was now covered in mud and laughing. After it was discovered that we were playing dragons vs vikings... Hiccup was the dragon slaying viking and I was a Night Fury.

I saw flashes of these fights but they were so long ago that it was hard to remember. After what Gobber called story time, he was right, it was story time but every time he said that I felt like a child and would stare daggers at him, it was back to work.

Today Stoick payed a visit and I did my best to avoid him, unfortunately he was there to see me.

"Astrid, you know the coming of age hunting trip begins tomorrow right" he spoke in his chiefly tone, The old me would have jumped on this chance to go hunting but the new me was afraid. Not of hunting or killing wild animals but the trip took us up north, it would not take much for me to disappear, to hunt down Hiccup. I had thought about disappearing a lot, slinking away and trying to find him, but it was foolish to go in winter.

I had to resist the temptation and luckily Gobber had a lot of work, I hoped that my excuse would be good enough.

"Well sir, I was hoping I could stay, Gobber has a large back log of work to do for the fishing ships. If I stay I could help reduce it" I explained "also we have a lot of hunters, but we only have one blacksmith, it would be better for the village if I stay and learn as much as I can in case something happens to Gobber" I finished and prayed Gobber would agree with me. Stoick looked from me to Gobber and they apparently said something that I either did not hear or did not notice... men

"The lass is right I have a lot of work to do, and while I don't like that she is planning for my old age" Gobber gave me a sly wink "it would be good to have her trained and ready" he finished shrugging to Stoick. Stoick remained quiet before nodding and turning back to me.

"Very well, you can be excused from the Hunt, I will let the others know" he turned and left. That would be interesting, the party just lost one of their members and now it would be Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs...

It was days ago that Snotlout was officially named as Stoicks successor and would follow him everywhere after the return from the hunt. Another reason to avoid the Mead hall and his excessive bragging and ordering others about. Somehow he got it into his head that because he was going to be chief I should want to be his girlfriend. It was infuriating, and no matter how many times I would knock a tooth lose he still wouldn't relent. Sometimes it was to the point I would go for my axe, and only then did he seem to get the hint. Fishlegs took to himself more often, he said he was working on something special when he wasn't working with his father. The twins are no different, always fighting and making life miserable for some unfortunate soul. However, unlike me each of them have killed their own dragon, which three out of the four of them like to lord over me.

Every-time they lord it over me I just tell myself "yeah they killed a dragon, but I got to go on a flight, on a Night Fury, with the first Dragon rider" and then club them about the head for good measure.

* * *

**I don't know if its historically accurate to have a female blacksmith and I honestly don't care, A it's a story that exists in an unknown universe so anything goes as far as I am concerned and B I don't see Astrid choosing to be a Wife so it was either work for Gobber or *undisclosed secret you'll find out about later goes here* let me know what you think, I'm off to write more.**


	9. Sanity

**Hurray my editor rocks, even edited the next chapter too... you wont get that till later, with a major warning... and a small explanation but again that's later. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Httyd is not owned by me, the mistakes in this chapter however are, and MM, I'll just blame him, he doesn't visit the site...  
**

* * *

I awake to something nudging me gently and a soft whisper in my head repeating my name. I groan and sit up, or at least try to, blinking the sleep from my eye I noticed Toothless is still hovering over me vibrating in excitement.

"Why are you so chipper in the mornings?" I asked with a groan and Toothless huffed

"_Well first it is not morning, the thing you call the sun is at its zenith. Second I'm chipper because I want to fly and it is nice enough out there that my rider wont become a frozen fish-stick."_ he laughed then darted to where I kept his tack. Soon he was back and staring at my still lethargic form.

"_Come on sleepy head, we napped all winter it's time to fly"_ I grumbled but got up and and pulled on my tunic, I noted the holes and groaned some more, I was running out of clothes.

Sticking a finger through one of them I thought about adding the tailor to the stalls I would raid. I wasn't really going to steal anything, I had acquired a fair bit of fur from hunting, and precious stones in our little cave explorations. I would trade the furs for the leather, and the stones would go to Gobber for the metal I used. It was nowhere near the value of the items but hey they weren't around to negotiate. With the tailor added on top the tannery would be getting even less.

Dressing in my holey apparel, I set about gearing up Toothless, who despite his incessant nagging to go flying stood still to make it easier for me. Soon he was tacked up and we made our way out of the cave, and Toothless was right it is a beautiful day. No snow, or rain, and no clouds, it was a sunny day and the breeze was refreshing.

Hopping on Toothless I clicked the pedal into the take-off position and we were off. We spent two hours flying around the island, though Toothless was careful to avoid the southern part for me. We raced through the sea stacks on the eastern side of the island, climbing higher and higher each time to see how fast we could go, it was dangerous and incredibly fun.

After the sixth run and what I'm sure what was my third heart attack, we set down in our clearing and Toothless wandered off in the direction of a small stream. I sat on the oblong rock and tried to think of something else fun we could do. Tag was fun but Toothless and I were tired, Hide and seek would work but I did not like to play. Its not fair when the one seeking you can smell you from half a mile away, though I could cheat if I found myself an eel or two. Smiling, I wave away the notion, a simple walk would work. I waited for a few minutes then grew slightly worried. Toothless was taking an awful long time just to get a drink. Getting up, I make my way to the stream, its not very far maybe thirty meters from the edge of the clearing. I end up finding Toothless' muddy footprints by the edge of the stream and I look around for him.

"Toothless?" I call out, nothing, just that eerie quiet only the forest seems to achieve. I follow the muddy tracks and notice they enter the stream and come out on the other side.

I take a running start and make it through the water while only soaking one of my boots. Picking up the trail I notice One: there was another set of tracks and Two: at some point Toothless was running. The other tracks were smaller then Toothless' but whatever it was walked on all four. It was not any animal I recognize and I gave up trying to figure it out, thinking it would be easier to find Toothless and ask him.

The path led me deeper into the forest, I really wished I had a weapon right now, I wish Einmanudur was sooner. It must have been thirty minutes before I entered a clearing, Toothless' prints began to muddle together and I figured he was pacing. The clearing was nothing special 20 meters in diameter and on the far end was the base of Dragon Rock.

I tried to follow Toothless' footprints but they seemed to stop and there was no Toothless which I would find odd... if he wasn't a dragon, and while he cant fly he can certainly glide. Great now I had no idea where he was, but I knew that my best option was probably to stay put. I went to the middle of the clearing and found the driest bit of ground to sit on, I figured it would take Toothless all of ten minutes to figure out what happened and come find me, and probably scold me for wandering the forest unprotected, Overprotective lizard.

There was a soft buzzing, and I looked around to see the source but saw nothing.

"_Evil one in our clearing,"_ A surreal voice said, and I snapped my neck around looking for the source. The voice was weird, and gave me the chills.

"_We eat him?"_ Another voice called, it was very similar to the first, but felt just a little different, maybe brothers then.

"umm Hello?" I called out, I was glad I was alone or it would look like I was talking to myself.

"_It can hear our thought speak?"_ the first voice sent in confusion.

"_It must, we should stop,"_ the brother responded

"_Stop what?"_ the first voice replied again confused... wasn't it the one that figured it out in the first place? I was getting a headache and decided to call the first voice Lost.

"_Thought speak"_ the brother responded, he was obviously the brains so I will call him Found, it will work for now and maybe I can keep my sanity.

"_Why?"_ Lost asked again as if the last few minutes never happened.

I was growing tired of them talking about me while I was sitting right there.

"Yes I can hear you, can you tell me if you saw my friend? Blackish blue dragon with large wings and retractable teeth?" I have no idea what dragon this is, or what the other dragons call each other, hmm I should mark that down and ask Toothless later.

"_He seeks the Shadow dragon."_ Found said and I got the sense of awe from this statement.

"_Funny, Shadow dragon seek funny hatch-ling,"_ Lost replied and completely lost me, why was Toothless looking for me? I was looking for him...

"_That is no hatch-ling, that is evil one,"_ Found scolded Lost, Hey that's not very nice, they don't even know me.

"I am not evil, I am just looking my friend." I said annoyed

"_It looks like evil one," _Found commented.

"_It smells like evil one too,"_ Lost responded amused, wait evil one? Do they mean.

"Do you mean a Viking?" I asked, it was rude to lump all of us into one category.

"_What is Viking?"_ Lost and Found asked simultaneously. How do I sum that up, jerks and bullies? OK that's a little harsh. Also trying to figure out the identity of these two dragons was drive me nuts, it was like they thought with one head that was split in two... crap why didn't I think that earlier.

"The big brawny men who like to kill Zipplebacks." It made sense the voices were similar but different, they share a body but have two heads... if all Zippleback's talk like this one, I would be OK with never meeting another.

"_What is Zipple..."_ Lost started only to have Found cut in.

"_Back?"_ this disjointed talking was going to drive me nuts.

"What the evil ones call the two headed dragons." I called out, hoping this might convince them to show themselves it however failed.

"_How do you know we have two heads,"_ Found screeched, and I flinched.

"_He must be spying on us, we should kill him."_ Lost called out, crap now I really wanted a weapon and where the hell was Toothless.

"_Why he is funny and he talks to us,"_ Found replied... Okay maybe he isn't the smart one or has a shorter attention span then me.

"Look I don't want any trouble, if you could just tell me where Toothless went I will get out of your hair... I mean scales." I called out, slowly standing I tired to identify anything that might be a Zippleback, Fishlegs' voice cuts into my head 'stealth:11 X 2'

"_What is hair scales?"_ Found asked

"_I don't know but it sounds hair raising..."_ Lost replied amused and Found and I groaned

"_That was lame."_ Found told Lost... dear gods if I ever get out of here I swear I will never leave Toothless alone...

"_Wait what did you call the Shadow dragon?"_ Found directed his question to me in disbelief

"_Tooth..."_ Lost started and Found finished

"_Less?"_ before the far side of the clearing in front of me erupted in obvious dragon laughter. Why does everyone have to laugh at the name, he has retractable teeth, come on.

"_Evil funny hatchling named a Shadow dragon Toothless?"_ Lost called out through his fits of hysterics...or at least I think hes a him, I didn't really want to ask.

Slowly I start to back out, making my way back the way I came and away from the laughing treeline.

"Yeah I did... and I'm just going to go... Goodbye Sanity." I quickly entered the tree line but heard the last little bit of their conversation.

"_What is sanity"_ Lost directed to Found

"_Something we lost a long time ago,"_ Found replied.

"_Why would he call us that?"_ Lost asked.

Walking a short ways away I heard cracking branches up ahead. Now what? If its another damn Zibbleback it should just eat me, at least I can die sane. I heard more cracking and the sound of branches being torn apart, what ever was coming was big, and I tried to see through the forest to find the source. All I could see was a black blur before I was plastered to the ground and Toothless was sniffing me all over.

"_HICCUP! where the hell were you"_ Toothless asked me annoyed. I tried to get up but Toothless wasn't letting me.

"I was looking for you, were did you go?" Toothless relented and let me up.

"_Well... I... I..." _Toothless cut off, why was he hiding where he went, I mean I know he went into Sanity's clearing...

"Whats wrong buddy you can tell me," I patted his snout and smiled. Toothless huffed and then whispered.

"_I saw the tracks of a two-headed person, I got curious and forgot..."_ he trilled sadly_ "about you, I just followed the tracks into their clearing and when I got there I realized you weren't there, I thought you ran off but I..I remembered I was the one that wandered off..."_ he hung his head low, I smiled, Toothless just put the last nail in the 'Raid Berk' coffin. I laughed.

"It's OK Toothless I'm fine, but I don't know if I like two-headed people, they give you a headache," Toothless looked up and smiled and I continued.

"See this is the reason I want that weapon, so if we get separated I can still protect myself." I smiled warmly.

"_OK we can raid Berk... Can we take some cod?"_ Toothless asked wiggling slightly... he does realize we aren't raiding until Einmanudur. I don't know why either, we can get cod anytime we want but I wanted to humor him so I simply nodded.

"_Also I know I wandered off, and I really do feel bad about leaving you alone but I just want you to know that I blame you,"_ Toothless sent seriously. I blinked owlishly. What?

"Um and how is it my fault?" I asked confused. Toothless shrugged

"_Before I met you I never wandered off, or forgot about something, your Hiccupness must be contagious"_ He gave me a gummy smile and motioned for me to climb on his back.

"Useless reptile" we both shared a laugh.

Arriving home we found Spike lazing about in the cave.

"_Um hi guys can... I ask a favor?" _she asked, timidly.

"Sure whats up Spike," I said with a smile and Toothless crooned.

"_Well I was kind of hoping that maybe you could possibly..." _she rambled, Toothless huffed and groaned.

"_Spill it lady, I want some fish and sleep."_ I sent him a dirty look.

"Calm down Toothless, just go get some fish," Turning back to Spike "What is it Spike, you don't have to worry, just ask." I smile reassuringly. With a sigh, Spike responds.

"_Can I move in, please" _Our jaws drop and we both stare at Spike confused.

"Whats wrong with your cave?" I asked, Spike shakes her head and trills.

"_Nothing its just I get kind of lonely, and you guys are really fun, and it would be really cool if I can spend more time with you guys" _She paws at the ground sheepishly. I look over to Toothless, he gives me a gummy smile, I take that as a yes.

"Well welcome home then Spike," I say with my own goofy grin, which quickly turns into a drool covered scowl... great another tongue happy dragon.

* * *

**Special thanks to Malefan, I wanted to have a nutjob, but another human seemed out of the question, then you reminded me about Zipplebacks.**


	10. The hunt

**Right that warning... you still don't need to know about that yet, that's later, anyway enjoy this chapter. I don't own Httyd... and mistakes are MM, and maybe some are mine**

* * *

Nothing gets the blood pumping like formation flying a hundred feet off of the ground... well, falling off your ride at five hundred feet in the air and shooting through a tight maze will do it better but that wasn't something I liked to repeat... too often. Toothless and I were invited by the Nightmare family to join them on the twins, Lazy, and Sleepy's, first flight.

The previous day the family had visited us in our cave and Mama and Papa, as I had named them... yes I asked which one was which, invited Toothless to come along in case someone would have to catch them. Toothless was honored but explained that I would have to come with, showing his prosthetic. They invited me without hesitation and I felt honored too. Apparently it was a big thing for dragons to show their trust when concerning offspring.

We had been flying from sun up and it was now approaching noon. The twins constantly begged Toothless, who they dubbed Unky Toothy and I, who was Unky Hikup, to preform aerial tricks. Toothless couldn't help showing off and it made the ride a lot more fun. Soon though the Nightmares landed back at their cave and we waved in farewell before returning to our cave.

We found the other resident of the cave sleeping at the far back. Spike made her self at home quickly and it was only then I realized the downside of her moving in... apparently she was the motherly type, fretting about my not-scales, constantly scolding me to eat my food, and to bathe which I did regardless but being told to do it, took some of the fun away, and to mind my manners. I think Toothless was blaming his gas on me.

As Toothless and I wander in, I sneak over to the leftover food from breakfast and quickly finish it off, it was a good thing she slept later then the both of us. Sighing contently I settle down beside Toothless who was fast asleep, I decided a nap would be good and joined him.

I woke with a start, and found Spike poking the top of my head with her tail.

"_Come on, sleepy, time to get up, lets go do something."_ She said, her tone was warm and playful and I couldn't help grinning.

"Someone slept well," Stretching, I stand up and look back to see Toothless doing the same. Spike doesn't wait to see if we are actually going to follow and she heads out the door. I yawn and wander out, judging by the position of the sun, I guessed it was four hours after noon.

Toothless nudged me and I clambered on before we glided down to the forest floor. I dismount and see Spike land beside us.

"Well, we are awake, we could go to the clearing, maybe have a fire." I suggest, I was still trying to wake up. Toothless, who doesn't seem to be very awake grunts in acceptance, and Spike chirps happily. Not a talkative crowd at the moment. Shrugging we set off, it was a short walk but very pleasant and near the end even Toothless had woken up.

"_That was way to much flying, and the triple corkscrews gave my neck a kink,"_ he complained, huffing he looked over to me _"can you give me a back rub with those magical hand paw things."_ he nosed my hands and I laughed.

"Yeah buddy, when we get to the clearing I'll take the saddle off and give you a rub down," Spike looked over and immediately poke me with her head.  
_"Me too right? Pretty please, Toothless is right your hands are magical"_ her said, stumbling slightly as if caught in a wonderful memory.

"_They always seem to find the best spots,"_ Toothless said with a content sigh.

"That's fine I can scratch you both." I said with a laugh, earning me excited trills from both companions.

Nearing our clearing I see some pebbles and decide to kick them, like a child would. The pebbles scatter and after taking a step I grimace... I got one in my boot, way to go, that's why kids stop kicking them. Bending down I take the boot off and Toothless cracks a joke about smelly paws, I ignore him and try to extract the pebble from the boot.

We enter the clearing and Toothless' and Spike's prattle die off, I fish the pebble out and playfully toss it at Toothless. It hits him square in the nose but he doesn't even flinch, I follow his eyes to find eight eyes staring back.

It was now that I noticed our clearing was occupied, three tents sat on the left side of the clearing, while a small camp fire sat a few feet from the oblong rock. Four vikings sat around the fire, and my mind went into overdrive, the little voice in my head telling me to run. It almost wins when something unexpected happens.

"Hiccup?" the viking on the left says and I blink, they know me... I look long and hard at the viking, hes large, with a blond mop and he looks a lot like.

"Fish...legs?" I ask, I take a look at the other three, they look different, not by much, the twins are slightly taller, and a bit thicker but they both have the same braided style of blond hair. Snotlout looks nearly identical but he sits with an air of authority, heh I was going to bet Toothless a barrel of fish that Stoick named him his heir.

"Cuz?" Snotlout said "is that really you?" I gave him a puzzled look and examine myself.

"Yeah I think so why? Is there something on my face," I feel around my mouth, looking for leftover bits of food.

"Well you look..." Snotlout started.

"Taller, and..." Tuffnut added.

"Stronger..." Fishlegs pitched in.

"Kinda cute... for an outcast," Ruffnut added, I blushed and turned to Toothless.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Toothless remained still, I waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"_How hell did I miss them, their smell is everywhere,"_ Toothless snorted and drew worried looks from the vikings _"I really need to pay more attention."_

"Its alright Toothless, we were having fun, but what do they mean, do I look different," I asked, Toothless looked me over.

"_Well you are getting pretty heavy on the saddle." _Toothless laughed and Spike trilled.

"_He is not, is he? Okay maybe I have been feeding him to much,"_ I groaned _"But he has gotten taller, don't worry little one we still love you."_ Spike finished with a trill and rubbed her head on my shoulder. I turned back and now noticed the worried stares I was getting.

"Um Hiccup, you realize you were just talking to the dragons as if they were talking back right," Fishlegs said, his tone quiet as if loud noises would startle me. Tuffnut was spinning his hand around his temple while Ruffnut stifled a cough covering what I thought sounded like "crazy" and Snotnout looked worried... weird.

"Hiccup maybe you spent to much time with that dragon." Concern in his voice, I crossed my arms, and glared at him annoyed.

"And who exactly would I spend my time with out here?" I huffed "The only person out here is me and the dragons, and they've been nicer to me then anyone in the village," Ok I was kinda pissed, Toothless nudged me, trying to calm me but I went on. "And just because you can't hear them, doesn't mean they can't talk." I finished, Fishlegs looked downcast while the others just went quiet. I looked over to Spike and remembered I had not introduced anyone.

"Ah Spike, sorry these are some of the teens from the village," Spike nodded, and I pointed at Fishlegs "That's Fishlegs..." he waved despite the glares the other three were sending him, I moved on to the next two. "...those are the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut..." they both just stared at Spike unimpressed "...and the other one is Snotlout, he is...was my cousin." Snotlout nodded politely and that caught me somewhat off guard. "Everyone this is Spike." Spike bowed politely and the teens jaws dropped.

"Wait, what you were saying is true? They can understand us?" Fishlegs asked excited. I smiled and nodded. "So they can talk? Can you talk in their language?" Fishlegs continued and I raised my hand to silence him.

"They have their own language and no humans can't speak it," Fishlegs looked dejected and the others looked confused. "humans lack the proper equipment to use their language," I said with a shrug "But they can also send their thoughts, its normally reserved for family members, significant others etc." I realized someone important was missing. "Wait, where is Astrid?" I asked looking over to the tents. All four faces fell... no it couldn't be. "shes not..de..ad?" please to all the gods no.

"No she's not dead, shes..." Tuffnut started and Ruffnut whacked him on the side of the head.

"Shut up butt elf, she told you not to tell him," She said, wait Astrid told them not to say anything? How did she know they would run into me.

"Um you weren't planning on killing me or anything?" I ask timidly, beside me Spike and Toothless tense. Ruffnut looks over to me and sighs.

"No we're not hunting you, this is our coming of age hunt, Astrid made us swear we wouldn't say anything IF we ran into you," Ruff emphasized IF before she continued "She did want me to pass on a message." I looked at her, why would Astrid not go on the coming of age hunt, First you killed a dragon, then you went on a hunt, if you lived you were a Viking, if you didn't do either, well you weren't... wait a message for me?

"So whats the message?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement, Astrid Hofferson had a message for me!

"That if you leave the island before she gets a chance to talk to you, she will hunt you down, drag you back, do something violent then lock you in her basement." Ruffnut said in a dead serious tone... that sounded on par for Astrid. Toothless huffed and thought sent a rebuttal.

"_Over my dead body."_ the four teens winched in unison and Toothless shook his head. _"I think I sent that to all of them, sorry,"_ The teens groaned and Snotlout's eyes were wide.

"OK either Hiccups insanity is contagious or did anyone else hear 'Oven may deed booty'?" The others groaned again in agreement, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah he didn't mean to send that to everyone." and I scratched Toothless on the side of his head. The teens looked at the two of us in amazement.

"Snotlout would it be okay if we invited Hiccup to sit with us?" Fishlegs asked diplomatically. Snotlout puffed out his chest and smiled at Fishlegs.

"I think it would be alright, as long as his friends," he said with a slight sneer "behave themselves." I smiled a little, it would be nice to spend some time with humans and I turned to Toothless, giving him the biggest saddest eyes I could, he looked over then did a double take and sighed.

"_Fine, but one, you owe me and Spike a rub down, and two I am going to stay over here, I wont sit near kin killers,"_ Toothless said, and Spike chirped in agreement. Kin killers?

"um Toothless what do you mean, Kin killers?" I asked, Toothless looked at me and huffed again.

"_They all have killed a dragon, I can smell it on them."_ he said sadly, Oh now I get it.. right.

"Kin killers?" Fishlegs asked, and I turned to see that I again was center stage.

"They know you killed dragons, their going to stay back here, they don't... trust you." I said with a shrug, patting Spike and Toothless, I moved closer to Fishlegs and the fire. I took a seat beside him and they asked about how my winter was. We had a blast as I retold my exploits over the winter, I was surprised to see even Snotlout enjoying my tale. When I was finished I asked about the village and they shared a bunch of stories, I did notice that they never mentioned Gobber, Astrid, or my dad. I didn't wish to pry so I let it be. Before long the last few rays of sun disappeared behind the ground and the only light was provided by the fire. Soon Toothless and Spike called my name and I groaned, I kinda felt like a child for a moment. I got up and said my goodbyes wishing them all good luck. I mounted Toothless and we took off in the opposite direction of our cave.

"Um bud home is the other way?" I shouted, however Toothless ignored me and took the long way around the mountain. Landing he let me get off and pushed me inside with his nose.

"_I know where home is, I just don't want them to know where home is."_ He said, his thoughts serious, like a fathers.

"I doubt they would do anything, they're here for deer and moose, not hiccups and teeth," I cracked a smile but Toothless just starred at me.

"_I do not like Kin killers."_ he said flatly.

"Toothless, there are good and bad people out there, it's all about perspective," I said sympathetically "they don't know the dragons are being forced to steal, all they know is if they don't stop the dragons then the village will suffer" Toothless bowed his head. "And I am sure there are dragons out there that will kill a viking for getting too close to their nest, look at the Nightmares, we each look out for our own." I said sadly, and Toothless trilled. Spike nudged each of us and trilled quietly.

"_Its time for bed you two, are you glad you got to see your nest mates Hiccup."_ I smiled and nodded, though I didn't get to see the one I really wanted too, I knew I would... I wonder what she would do to me after she locked me up in her basement, about a dozen ideas, involving very little clothes, as well as a few horrifying ones, with whips and chains, ran through my head... Best not to think about that, in the summer I would return to the Cove, maybe I should steal a tent.

* * *

**Also I couldn't come up with a good reason for him to be distracted before entering the clearing, so I went with kicking pebbles... I do it, or at least I did it when I was fifteen... SO remember read warning for the next chapter...**


	11. The Gathering

**Alright its time for a warning, personally I don't see anything wrong with what happens in this chapter but some people might... that's not the real reason for the warning though, I tried to think of exactly how I wanted to put it so here goes. Seven months thinking about someone almost every moment, coming to realize what they mean to you, and what you want to do them, can make you do some funny things when you see them. That's all I'm going to say and hope the reasons make sense to you... Okay on with The Gathering... I still don't own Httyd  
**

* * *

It was finally the end of Einmanudur, and I was getting more excited and apprehensive about the raid. Each day we would fly over the ocean just east of the village so we could see into the port, near the end of the month I noticed a flurry of activity, their departure was close.

Today we watched as eight Drekkers and a dozen smaller Karvi class ships set out, It must have been the entire population of Berk. I whooped in joy and Toothless turned back to the mountain, The raid would begin immediately. Once at the cave I grabbed the basket I used when moving here and threw all of the furs into it, as well as the pieces of wood I would use for the weapon, then grabbed the pouch I made for the stones I collected, they were rough but Gobber could trade with them. Then I hauled the basket outside and waved goodbye to Spike who, wished us good luck.

Mounting Toothless we took off, Toothless angled us for the cove, and we soon landed just outside of our special place. I took a look down and smiled, my second home. Turning away we headed through the forest, the plan was simple. We would take Stoick's home over, slipping in the back. It would give me a chance to see if any of my clothes remained, then I wouldn't have to steal from the tailor. The second part was for Toothless and I to sneak into the forge, Toothless would stand guard while I worked. Then we would do the same thing at the Tannery which would be easier as it was on the outskirts of the village.

The hike through the familiar woods was hard on me, so many memories, troll hunts, picnics, and good times. It made the idea of what I was about to do depressing. We made it to the edge of the forest and I could see the back of my birth home, quietly we moved to the back, I poked my head around the sides to look at Berk. There was nobody anywhere, except I could see smoke coming from the Forge and my heart plummeted, Gobber found an apprentice. That would slow up the raid, but no matter they would probably be slacking off.

We slipped inside and I smiled, home... well at one point it was home. I left the basket by the front door and while Toothless was sniffing around I went upstairs. I opened the trap door to my room and gasped. The room was untouched, with the exception of a stack of papers neatly set on the floor, beside them was a bowl and a cup. I went and inspected the papers, and cringed. The same three words were scrolled over and over again, and I counted about twenty pages. 'I'm Sorry Hiccup' was all it said, there were blotches sporadically and my heart stopped for a second, they must have been tears. This was dads writing, he was sorry... I smiled and wiped a tear away, I found the utensil he had used to write and scrawled in my tidy writing 'I love you Dad'. It was true, despite what my dad has done he was still my dad, and I know I didn't always make life easy for him. Smiling I went over to the cupboard, all my clothes were still there so I grabbed them all and headed back downstairs, it hurt a little to be in there. I found Toothless snacking on some fish he had knocked out of a basket and I laughed.

_"What I was hungry and you said we could steal cod."_ he said smiling. I shook my head and plopped the clothes on the table. Checking outside I decided I might as well go check the Forge, maybe they were out at lunch, or better yet, they shut down for the day. Opening the basket I grabbed the wood and motioned for Toothless to follow me quietly. I opened the front door and slipped out followed by Toothless, quickly we ran down the hill and plastered ourselves against the wall of a house, ducking around the front I looked to see if there was anyone out there... still no one. Taking the back alleys, we made our way to the forge quietly and when we finally reached it I sighed, Berk was deserted, it was creepy. The apprentice must be the only one that stayed behind, weird.

On the rare occasions I would use think speaking, like now when silence was preferred, I asked Toothless if he could smell anyone.

"_I only smell metal and charcoal, I can't smell any people,"_ he thought back. _"and your getting much better at not shouting."_ it was very faint and I was wondering why he would think whisper. I pointed to where Toothless could wait and still have a good vantage point and slipped inside.

I smiled as the back room came into view and turned slowly taking it all in, The anvil, Gobber's tool rack, Astrid, the forge, the quenching bucket... wait ASTRID? My head snaps back to the counter by the service window. Astrid was sitting on the counter, wearing her blue and white tunic without her normal armour and a simple pair of leggings, topping it off was a leather apron. Her mouth hanging open, she was eating a slice of bread but it had stopped midway to her mouth when she noticed me.

"Um Astrid...Hi Astrid." I said timidly and then thought out to Toothless. _"I thought you said you didn't smell anyone!" _I heard a groan from outside.

"_Not so loud and I didn't smell anyone, why? who is it? I'll rip them to pieces." _Toothless sent me, annoyed and worried.

"_No, don't its just Astrid." _I heard dragon laughter but no response. I was still looking at Astrid who hadn't said anything yet.

"So Astrid, What are you doing here?" my voice trailed off as I realized how silly it was, an outcast asking a villager what they were doing in the village...

Apparently the stupid question snapped Astrid out of her shock as she put her bread down and growled.

"Hiccup are you insane, what are you doing here?" she hopped off the counter and stomped over to me, I flinched but was shocked when I saw her shoulders slump.

"Screw it," she said, before she darted over to me, moving so fast I didn't know what happened and when my brain worked it out I found myself being squeezed to death... Astrid was hugging me. She nestled her head in the crook of my shoulder and I heard her stifle a sob. I was unsure of what to do, but I went with what Astrid had said, Screw it. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight, burying my nose in her hair. I let go and pulled back a little.

"Astrid..." I didn't finish my sentence as Astrid brought her lips to mine, kissing me. I blushed and when I pulled back I stuttered.

"um what... was that for?" She smiled.

"I didn't really have a reason?" she said with a shrug. I gave her a bizarre look and the few questions I had resurface.

"Astrid what happened? The others all acted as if you died, then they told me you didn't them to say anything about you?" I asked and waited for her response. Her eyes narrowed and just as quickly as she hugged me, her fist connected with my shoulder.

"Its your fault" she said, I back peddled and brought my arms up to defend my head. "I couldn't train, I couldn't kill dragons all I could think about was..." she trailed off and sighed "you." I blushed and flinched when she gave me a death stare. "I would think of you every time a dragon raid occurred and I decided that it was better for me to change professions, So I asked Gobber..." She gave me a slight smile "I told him about Toothless, and he offered me a job as his apprentice," Her posture shifted "Then when Stoick asked about the hunt I knew I couldn't go..." she finished looking at the floor thoughtfully.

"Wait, have you killed a dragon," I ask and Astrid shook her head. "and you didn't go on the hunt Why?" I ask, Astrid flinches.

"Because if I went, I don't think I would have returned, No," she had a determined look on her face. "I would not have returned at all, especially now that I know they met you," She looked over at me with a sad smile. "I would have left, I would have found you." she said honestly.

"But why?" I asked, it was touching but there must be a reason. Astrid sighed and took off the leather bandana she was wearing.

"Because I'm an idiot, because the village outcast the one pure soul in all of Berk, because I'm sorry," she said sadly "Because you don't deserve to be alone," Astrid bit her lip, I blushed a few more shades of red.

"But you know that if you don't kill a dragon, or complete the hunt you're... not a viking." I said timidly. Astrid nodded before she shrugged.

"I'm fine with that, I would rather be anything other then a Viking, the dragons have no choice, and I cant in good conscious kill them, even if the others knew, I doubt I could change their ways," she finished smiling. I had one last question.

"The message you gave Ruff, what did you mean by locking me in your basement?" I asked, and grinned as Astrid turned the same colour I was.

"Um well Stuff, anyway why are you here?" she asked, I would let her get away with it for now.

"I'm raiding Berk for supplies," I said with a goofy grin. "I was going to make myself a weapon so I could hunt on my own, and Toothless wouldn't have to worry about me all the time." Astrid laughed lightly before she looked at me apologetically.

"Hiccup, what were you going to make? There's not much you can use remember," she said gesturing to all of me.

"I was going to make this," I pulled out my journal, flipping to the page with the design of the weapon, what I labeled the 'Tooth Pitcher' it was a scaled down model of the bola launcher, but instead of launching bolas it would fling pint sized arrows. It was set up with two bows which crossed each other and with a serious of pulleys and springs, It would be able to launch off four shots without reloading(1). Astrid eyed it critically before nodding.

"That's impressive Hiccup, do you want some help?" she asked, I beamed that would cut down the time in half.

Astrid and I spent the next few hours working on all the things I would need, and I showed her what I would use as payment, when she saw this she scolded me.

"Your raiding, you don't pay for anything," taking the pouch and shoving it in to my hand.

"But I don't steal, and its not like I can use them." I tried to leave them on the counter but she picked them up and gave them to me again.

"Think of it as payback for Stoick banishing you," Astrid said with a devious glint in her eyes and my mind was brought back to those papers I found in my room.

"How is he?" I asked quietly and saw Astrid's expression become sad.

"Not good, he's acting weird, always looking over his shoulder. I heard Gobber talking to him about dreams he has been having, something about frying pans," she said with a shrug "the other villagers are getting worried."

I blanched, the news was unsettling but before I could comment there was a knock at the service window.

Faster then I could blink Astrid shoved me under the counter before placing her apron on the counter, and taking up a position right in front of me. It was uncomfortable, crammed in and facing to the left. Above me, Astrid opened the window.

"Hello Elder, how can I help you?" Astrid said politely.

"Hello Astrid, how are you today?" I recognized the voice, It was my Grandmother Heidrun the elder, quickly I snapped my head to the right... Apparently ducking under the counter put me at crotch height... I found myself in a really awkward position. Above me I heard Astrid stifle a moan and quickly I moved my head back to the left, that did not go well, I blushed and realized that I was probably going to be hurt later for that.

"I'm good." Astrid was able to squeak out, and I hopped it would go unnoticed.

"Huh, I figured he would have you out of your pants by now..." I heard my grandmother say...wait….WHAT?. Astrid tensed and I could see her shake her head.

"Excuse me?" she growled.

"Nothing to worry about deary, I was just hoping you could pass a message to my grandson when you see him," Heidrun said. I grew concerned, how did she know I was here?

"I don't know what you mean Elder, I haven't seen him since he was..." Astrid gestured with her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, just pass along this message, One: his father would be very proud of him for raiding the village. Two: I would like to see him before he leaves, you can tell him not to worry its only the three of us anyway. Three: large black dragons in the daylight are not inconspicuous," her tone was jovial, and the jig was up I turned again to the right to exit, even putting a little momentum into it to stand up, but I was in the same predicament. Only Astrid decided to make it worse, she snaked a hand into my hair and kept my face close to her center. The two said their farewells and when the doors shut Astrid let out a guttural moan and rocked herself against my face... I wasn't going to complain, I'm a teenager, I have thoughts about girls... and Astrid was rubbing my face into her crotch... though 'things' were developing below and I didn't need that at the moment... think unsexy thoughts... think unsexy thoughts... Gobber shaving... Gobber shaving... AHH...

Astrid released my hair with a moan and slid to the floor beside me.

"Um... Astrid... what the hell was that...?" I said breathlessly, still trying to settle 'things' down. Astrid gave me a guilty look.

"Things I would do after I locked you in my basement," She said slyly, I don't think I have ever turned that shade of red.

"So your not going to beat me for accidentally doing that the first time?" I asked remembering how it all started. Astrid looked over, and shook her head.

We spent sometime sitting on the floor, before I got a cramp and had to stand up. Soon we were back to work and I felt secure in opening the doors, now that I knew it was only Astrid and my Grandma. I would ask her why she was here and why there were no guards left. The silence in the Forge was awkward, neither of us spoke and I was getting worried. I wanted to know why Astrid did that, and why she thought about locking me in her basement to do more of...that.

"So... I get that those are things you would do after you locked me in your basement," I stuttered and blushed lightly, and kept my eyes on my work "But I want to know why... you would want to do that with me." I asked, and cringed as my voice broke near the end. Astrid was silent behind me, I was hoping for an answer, so I decided to just give her time. There was a groan mixed with a growl behind me and I flinched.

"I'm no good at explaining my feelings," Astrid huffed "I.. was thinking, well I have been thinking since the day you left," She ran her fingers through her hair "And then Gobber told me all the stories about when we younger, and that got me thinking about...you know when my dad and your mom died," I look over to see her frown. "You came and comforted me, you lost someone equally important but it was me, you were thinking about," Astrid face twisted in disgust "And I repay that kindness by discarding you, like you were something useless," She shuttered, and I was surprised by how honest she was being. "I don't know what it is, but every night after your banishment, I would go to sleep thinking about you. About the times we would play together, the great times I had with your mother and you, of that flight with Toothless. I find myself seeing you every time I see a dragon, your the reason I can't kill them, I see them and I think of you" She smiled again. "I asked my mom what it meant to think about something every waking moment, she said it was love," Astrid shook her head, I blushed, by the end of this my head would be the colour red permanently. "If that's what it is, then I'm going to leave Berk, I'm going to find you and stay with you" her face darkens "And if you try to run I will find you, As I said, I will lock you in my basement and I will take care of you until you understand that I love you." Her tone was dead serious... wow...

"I love you too Astrid," I said, Astrid met my eyes but her stare held some disbelief. "I have since we were little, you were there for me, I loved you so much that when you decided to be perfect, I let you go, I didn't try to fight it," I stifled a sob, vikings don't cry...wait do outcasts? "Even after that you never picked on me, then when our parents died, I knew how important your dad was, I didn't want you to waste away because you lost him, I did what I thought was right." I finished, looking at my feet. Astrid walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Your mine Hiccup, I made a mistake, I want to fix what I screwed up," She said into my ear. "your here now, when your finished, I can leave with you." she said seriously, my mind did back-flips and then my stomach plummeted.

"You cant do that to your mom, think how devastated she'll be if she came home and you were gone" Astrid stiffened beside me, then sighed.

"Damn it, why are you and Gobber the only two Vikings that are intelligent, makes it really hard to manipulate things to get my way," she said distressed. "Your right though, I will have to plan this out, and I should say goodbye to the others... or at least Fishlegs... OH!" Astrid pulled back and looked at me again. "Did you see it yet? Have you been to the cove?" I shook my head.

"I saw the lip of it, Toothless and I were going to head there after we were done here. Just to look around and see if there wasn't somewhere we could stay that had some cover." I said with a shrug... sleeping outdoors is nice once and awhile but waking up in a rain storm is no fun.

"Well make sure you do, Fishlegs made you a present," she said with a smile, she looked out the window and noticed that it was now night. "I'm going to grab us some food, you can just keep working, and don't worry I will bring some fish for Toothless." She made her way out of the Forge and I watched her go.

"_I like her, can we keep her?"_ Toothless asked, I laughed.

"She wants to come back with me, but I said no... well not yet anyway," I said loud enough for Toothless to hear.

"_Why? She obviously wants to."_ Toothless inquired. I shook my head, though the gesture was foolish, Toothless couldn't see me.

"Because she should at least say goodbye to her mom, and I really want her to be sure this is what she wants..." I finished and decided I would just work while I waited for food. It was twenty minutes before I heard a grunt and then the sound of something slimy spilling outside followed by an excited trill.

"_I really like her!"_ Toothless exclaimed. Astrid walked in with a loaf of bread, a cooked chicken, and a few apples. I stopped working and joined her on the counter.

We ate and chatted about this and that, what Astrid learned about being a blacksmith, and I told her the same stories I told the others, Although I failed to mention the hot-springs to the other teens, I did mention them to Astrid, as the new blacksmiths apprentice I assumed she would share my fondness of bathes. It was getting late and I was getting tired, the work was near complete and I would only really have assembly to deal with in the morning so I stood up to say goodbye but Astrid wouldn't hear it.

"Why don't you stay here, I can fetch a cot for you" she said, and I liked the idea, I also wondered if Gobber had moved anything in the backroom. Turning I gestured to the room in question.

"Did Gobber remove the cot in the back?" I asked, and noticed the surprised look on Astrid's face.

"I didn't know there was a cot back there," she said with a shrug "Gobber doesn't go in there, hasn't touched a thing since you left, and I don't go in there." she said with a sad smile. Of course this was a time that I thought out loud... when your the only one out in the wild sometimes you talk to yourself.

"Well that's a relief I wouldn't want you to see your pictures." I murmured, then slapped myself in the face and tried to beat Astrid to the back door, she was still quicker.

"What pictures?" she teased, then gasped when she saw my work station. It wasn't that bad, most of them were of Toothless in various states of motion, some in expert detail while others were haphazardly sketched. However there was a half dozen pages dedicated to Astrid, all done as well as possible.

"I told you I loved you for a long time..." I said timidly, some might find it creepy that I was sketching them. While she studied them, I took a look around, Gobber didn't touch anything, all my scrolls and designs were still here. I smiled and noticed the cot was still there, I went over and sat down. Turning I watched Astrid flip through the pages.

"These are amazing but how did you do this, I never stayed still long enough to doodle me, let alone sketch me this well..." she asked in an awe filled voice.

"I don't need to see you much, I get a good look at you and I can, I don't know, just remember it all." I shrugged, she came and sat beside me on the bed.

"These are amazing Hiccup," She smiled and took a look around the room. "I told you I don't come back here, that's because I didn't think I was good enough," She said sadly "Everything here was made by someone better." She turned and smiled, I shook my head.

"Not better, I don't think I'm better then anyone, just different." I said with a smile. We sat there in silence until I shivered, there may be a cot but no furs. Astrid got up said she would fetch some. As I sat there I thought about all that had transpired that day and it felt like I was dreaming, without realizing it I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? good? bad? I would love to hear from you, I don't really want to move this story up the M section as things like that won't happen very often. Also today I will be releasing chapters for all my stories... so if you like No, no you go first or Flee Hiccup a new chapter will be posted...** (1) Think Bianca from Dragon Ages 2.


	12. The raid

**Well it has been awhile... I can't even claim writers block as this has been ready for awhile now, but my already done chapters are fewer and my muse has left me temporarily then there was that tenses thing... hope you like it the mistakes are mine HTTYD is not sadly...**

* * *

I wake and the first thing I notice is the fact I'm not alone. An arm that is too pale to be mine is supporting my head like a pillow, another arm is possessively holding on to my stomach and my right leg is tangle between two other legs, all and all it is a very comfortable position, instead of freaking out I decide that sleep is a better idea. Waking up some time later I can feel Astrid drawing circles in my back, I blink the sleep from my eyes and giggle softly.

"I could get used to this..." I winch as Astrid lightly taps me on the shoulder.

"It's about time you woke up, come on lets get a move on," she said and I yawn and sit upright, Astrid moves behind me and puts on her boots, I notice my boots on the floor but don't recall taking them off, shrugging I put them on and get up only then noticing the absence of a shirt, I yelp and look around for it. Astrid giggled behind me and handed me a new shirt.

"I went to Stoick's place, found them on the table with a basket full of furs." she explained while I put on the shirt. Smiling she walks out of the backroom and I follow her. As we exit we're met by an odd sight and a familiar voice. My grandmother is sitting on the stool in the forge, a smoking pipe in her mouth unlit, she smiles at us before asking us some questions.

"So please tell me Gobber owes me a silver?" She asked, her tone that of a mischievous child. Astrid gasps and looks confused I produce an interesting look of my own, confused goofy grin.

"Owe you a silver for what grandma?" I shake the expression of my face. Heidrun laughs and her eyes twinkle.

"Well, Gobber and I have a pool going, actually a couple pools going," She says as she rocks herself into a standing position. "Gobber has a silver on her running away, I have a silver on banishment," Astrid blanches.

"Why would I get banished?" she asks, there was very little fear in her voice, I figured that was because she was planning on leaving anyway.

"Oh I don't know deary, but that's what the bones say, I might as well make a silver off it," Heidrun explained with a smile. "The other bet, which I won thank you very much Hiccup, was if you would raid the village or not," She says while beaming at me. "and the last pool was for if you would get her pants off..." Both of us blush beet red. Astrid just shakes her head and I say the first thing that comes into my head.

"How would I get Astrid out of her pants..." I scratched the back of my head "if anything she would be the one getting the pants off me..." which earned me a punch to the shoulder. I rubbed the soon to be bruise. "What I figured that would be included in the locked in the basement strategy," I add, which only earned me a death glare. I figured I would quit while I was only slightly behind. Heidrun laughs through the entire ordeal.

"Well that was my bet, Gobber has money for the other way around." She smiles at Astrids annoyed look. "Well deary It wasn't hard to figure out, Gobber has told me all about your questions, for every question about the forge, you ask three about Hiccup." She sighs contently and then motions for us to follow.

"Well you two are up now, lets get some lunch, and I would like to meet that dragon of yours." Heidrun smiled, before leaving the forge. With the mention to Toothless I take a look to where he was suppose to be, some guard he was. "I think you will find him wandering the village, I noticed some one scratched 'Toothless was here' on the side of your cousins house," Heidrun said and I pale a little, that was one way to let the village know they got raided. We made our way through the village and found Toothless scribbling obscenities on the Thorson house... potty mouthed dragon. We then travel to a familiar door, which I inspect the fire damage caused by a Monstrous Nightmare.

"That was the night it happened wasn't it?" Heidrun asked softly beside me, I simply smile and nod. Opening the door, my grandmother shooed us inside and invited Toothless in. It was a tight fit but the dragon entered and Heidrun takes a good look at Toothless.

"So this is the mighty Night Fury, smaller then I expected," Toothless huffs at this. "Well you are the offspring of lightning and death, I suppose that would help you be fast and silent." She says with a smile. She points out seats and heads into the kitchen, bringing back a loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese and a platter of fish, she then places a raw fish in front of Toothless. We ate in silence and when we finish, I could hardly contain all my questions.

"So why are you here? Isn't dad naming Snotlout his successor? And doesn't that mean you have to give your blessing?" I blurt out quickly, and feel like a four year old bouncing up and down in his chair. Heidrun smiles softly and nods.

"I am here because I live here, and yes he is naming Snotlout his successor," She smiles thoughtfully "And yes normally I would go to the Gathering and give my blessing, IF I agreed with him." she adds, I gave her a bewildered look and she laughs softly. "Stoick is flying solo on this, as he did when he banished you," Both Astrid and I gasp. "Normally he would consult me before making such a decision, he acted rashly and now he gets to sleep in the bed he made." She looks thoughtfully over to Toothless "There was much we could have learned, from both you and your dragon friend, we could have banished you afterward, but your father did not wait for a proper explanation, or consult anyone, he simply acted." She smiles sadly.

"And if the bones are right, he will make someones bed for them as well," she gave a shrug. "But it might all work out in the end." That was the one thing I hated about my grandmother, the cryptic statements. Astrid however put two and two together.

"You mean me don't you?" Astrid asked, an eyebrow cocked "You said the bones told you banishment, and now your saying he will decide something for someone else?" Heidrun smiles lightly.

"Nothing is certain, the bones can be wrong, heck even telling you this could change them, or set you on the right path," She gave a whimsical smile. "either way I have a present for you deary, it was Hiccups mothers, I want you to have it." she reached into the folds of her cloak and pulled out a small box and handed it Astrid "Consider it a gift, if the gods are on your side, then it is a gift to two Vikings, and if not then a gift to those I may never speak of..." she finished sadly. We talk for awhile about the events in the village, apparently the guards would not be needed and Astrid had to pull every favor in the village just to remain.

We left Heidruns house three hours past noon and Toothless was pestering me for a flight.

"So, Astrid, would you like to go to the cove with Toothless and I?" I tried for suave, and failed miserably. Astrid giggles and nods.

"I would like that, that way I can show you your present," she said and I clambered onto Toothless, then gave my hand to Astrid to help her climb behind me. She hugs me tightly and I motion for Toothless to take off. After a short flight we enter our cove, and that same feeling of ease washes over me. Astrid leads me to the stone that she used to wait on, so many months ago.

I notice it before we even get close, It was a statue. It stood three feet tall, made out of a black rock. It was the likeness of Toothless and I, Toothless in flight and me with my arms up in celebration. I ran my hand over the statue.

"He did this? How? I didn't think he got this good of a look at him." I asked amazed. Astrid shrugs.

"I think he has the same weird thing you have, either way he carved the entire thing right down to the saddle." She looks at me while I was staring at the statue.

"_The big one did this?" _Toothless pipes in, I smile before turning to Toothless.

"Yes Toothless, Fishlegs did this." I look over to see Astrids concerned look. "What they didn't tell you he can talk...think?" Astrid gave me a look of disbelief. "Can you try it with her, Toothless, I can tell her what to do." Toothless looked from Astrid to me.

"_If she is going to live with us in the future it would be better if we started now,"_ Toothless sat down and waits for me to explain everything to Astrid.

"Astrid we're going to try something, I need you to take big deep breaths and relax," She gives me an annoyed look.

"Okay now your getting creepy even for you, remember I can still beat you up." I flinch and laugh timidly.

"Please Astrid just trust me, Stare at Toothless, breathe deep and relax" She gives me one more annoyed look, shaking her head, she does as I ask. It was a few minutes and then she flinches.

"Ok that was weird..." Toothless snorts, I watch the pair of them. Astrid stands stock still and then broke out laughing.

"Great Odin's ghost he can talk," she calls and Toothless snorts, and I smile. We spent the rest of the day slowly having Astrid chat with Toothless. Before long the day had passed and the weapon remains unfinished.

The raid that was planned to happen within two days turned into a four day raid. Each day Astrid forced me to list off items that would make my life easier, then we would break into the various homes that contained said items. I pointed out that they would notice them missing and Astrid just laughs.

"And what will they say? I will tell them I was in the forge the entire time with the doors closed, its still to cold to have them open, and your grandma? She wouldn't say anything anyway..." Toothless croons in agreement before adding.

"_I really, really like her" _Toothless nudges his snout into Astrid side. _"can we keep her please!" _Astrid growls and Toothless licks her face, it was nice to see someone else covered in dragon slobber. I laugh but it quickly turns into a squeal of terror as both Toothless and Astrid turn on me forcing me to flee.

It was the fifth day before the weapon was complete and on the first test it worked perfectly, and only pinched my thumb once. Astrid and I made as many of the small arrows as possible, after about thirty or so we called it quits and spent the last few hours in the backroom talking about the future, which is when Astrid made her declaration.

"Your to pick me up on the first snowfall" she says seriously "That gives me plenty of time to say goodbye, and to gather anything else I can think of." I gave her a thoughtful look and smiled. She fiddled with the box my grandmother gave her.

"What did she give you Astrid?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. Astrid blushes profusely. She opens the box and my eyes bug out. It was my mothers wedding ring, an heirloom passed down for generations. Inscribed on the inside of the box was 'The death of a family line is a terrible thing, I pass this on to you in hopes that this is not the end.' it takes me a few minute but I finally understand what it meant, grandma still saw me as blood, still a Haddock, she just couldn't acknowledge that.

The ring itself was beautiful, in the center was the Haddock seal, A dragon locked in battle with the depiction of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first. Astrid wore a bright smile.

"Told you, your mine..." she jabs her finger into my chest "...and don't you forget it." Astrid takes the ring out of the box, and places it on her left hand ring finger, my goofy grin appears while looking at her. Astrid kisses me eagerly and I return the affection, pulling back, Astrid smiles.

"I wont wear it all the time, just so no one freaks out on me, but come winter your mine, if you forget about me..." I hold my hands up in protest.

"I know its off to the dungeon with me," I cant help but smile. "so that means your going to be miss Haddock the outcast?" I flinch as Astrid gives me a death glare, which softens into a soft laugh.

"How about miss Haddock of the Island of berk, to hell with the village." she gives me an honest smile. Winter cannot come soon enough.

* * *

**Muahahahaha, almost to another big change... but that's still later... I was trying to decide how, but I have that chapter, though I still need to add to it...**


	13. Banishment again?

**Honestly I feel horrible and really happy... all at the same time... I've been slacking, but I won't dwell on it. Laziness be damned I have stories to write, and fluff to consider... heck even some plot... time for a double update, and If I feel really good, then a triple update... but don't worry about that.**

* * *

_Stoick The Vast_

* * *

Two weeks after and the ships of Berk arrived. I received little in the way of information from my mother and even less from the Hofferson girl. In the end it was determined that the village was raided by a small party, writing on various homes named a man called Toothless responsible. After hours on a ship and a few hours of dealing with the tirade of complaints, I found myself snugly in bed, now If only dreams would leave me be.

"_Failure" The villagers repeat, the annoying chant forcing all other thoughts away. I was tired of this, I know what I did was wrong, I was sorry for it, why must I be plagued with this retched dream._

"_ENOUGH" I find my voice, for the first time since it all began. "I know, I failed my son, my wife, it was my fault." I glare at the faceless villagers "leave me to mourn in peace."_ _I expected the chant to continue, instead the villagers begin clapping some even cheering, their faces regained their appendages and they all cried out in joy. I shook my head in confusion. Through the crowd my mother walks, clapping rhythmically._

"_It took you long enough, I was worried I would be trapped here for longer..." The voice that met my ears was not my mothers, it sounded more like my own._

"_Who are you?" I ask and gasped in amazement. The image of Heidrun waves her hand and she shifts into... Me. The inner Stoick was much younger, clothes were crisp and clean, he looked far less worried then I had ever been._

"_I'm the part of you that didn't go completely bonkers," mirth in his voice. I scoff and glare at this version of me._

"_I have not gone bonkers." I growl. The other Stoick broke out laughing. He waves his hand and the village square disappears, I found myself in the Mead hall, the inner Stoick to my left as we watch yet a third Stoick arguing to the statues of our ancestors._

"_Hiccup, we're fishing not troll hunting," the third Stoick sighs. "Why can't you just listen, no there are no Gremlins." The vision fades and I recognized that speech, I gave it a few years after Vals death, then I turned to the other me. _

"_By the gods please tell me no one saw that." The man smiles and shakes his head._

"_No you were smart enough to notice when you were watched, you even did well enough at the Gathering, I think that was more to the other chiefs __understanding then anything we did..." He sighs and turns back to me. I had to know what all this was about._

"_Why all this, what is it suppose to mean?" I asked and my other self groaned and smacked his forehead._

"_I thought we got through all that, this is about us and what we did to Hiccup," he looks over to me with a sad smile. He wave his hand and we found ourselves in the kill ring on the day of Hiccups banishment._ "_We acted rashly, we overlooked facts" he says gesturing to Hiccup as he was walking by. I shook my head not understanding. The inner me smiled "You were taught to fight dragons right?" I nod. "The first rule being..." in unison we speak. "Dragons always go for the kill," at which point he stares at the Night Fury._

"_Hiccup obviously hit that dragon, and then let it GO!" Inner Stoick looks me pointedly._

"_And it didn't kill him, why?" I asked, inner Stoick shrugs. _

"_We won't know now, hell Hiccup could have found out a lot of stuff, he was able to keep that Nightmare calm until we did something stupid, he could have learned all sorts of useful information and then we could have decided his fate, who knows maybe he knew the location of the dragons nest." Inner me sighs again, "Either way, we could have done more for him, we could have listened, maybe he was right, if the offspring of lightning and death can trust a human maybe we are wrong." Inner me shrugs again, and some questions come to mind. _

"_What do I do now, how can I fix this?" I asked, and inner Stoick gives me a sad smile._

"_Fix this?" he gestures to Hiccup flying away. "We need a plan, and a good one, he may never be able to come to the village but that doesn't mean we can't get word to him," With a wave of his hand a new scene plays out, the two of us watch as a third Stoick marches past the forge earlier that day, where we see Astrid hurriedly shoving a ring on necklace into her shirt. As she gets it down I see it well for a second, it was the Haddock seal, last given to Val and intrusted to...Heidrun. _

"_How do you know all this." I blurt out, my Inner self laughs._

"_I don't know all this, We do, though you have been putting it out of your mind, not connecting the dots. I see everything you see, I just happen to notice the importance instead of beating myself up over Hiccup." He said __with a smile. For once the events start to click in, like pieces to the puzzle, I look over to my Inner self and notice he is fading._ "_Don't worry, you don't need me anymore, we're just putting the pieces back together" He gives me one last smile before fading into oblivion. A plan forms, it will hurt others but in the end it will help Hiccup._

I wake with a start, shivering slightly. I can remember the dream perfectly, the plan was fresh in my mind and I would start at first light. Rolling over I stand up and head for the stairs. Opening the trap door to Hiccups room I noticed the cupboard is open, I grunt in confusion, that wasn't open when I left. I close it, and pick up the stack of papers from the floor. Immediately my eyes bug out, and shortly after I burst out laughing. Scrawled ever so tidily where four words, and I know exactly who raided Berk. With pride I took the sheet and folded it up placing it in my pocket. Bringing the rest of the pages back downstairs I unceremoniously cast them into the fire. I return to bed focused and happy, and for the first night in eight months I sleep peacefully.

Dawn greets me and I set out to do my regular chiefly duties. Heading down to the Jorgensons, I greet Spitelout and pick up Snotlout, as he will be shadowing me. The villagers must have noticed the change, many of them greeted me enthusiastically as I went about my way, teaching Snotlout about the duties he would be assigned. Lunch time came and I sent him off to the hall while I made my way to the forge. Astrid was inside working and I cleared my throat, letting my presence be known. She grunts and sets her work piece down.

"Gobbers not here sir." She grumbles and turned to return to her work.

"I was looking for you actually," I said neutrally. Astrid turns and glares at me.

"Why? I told you all I knew," her tone drips with venom, and I smile as she flinches.

"Come to my house at sundown, please its important..." I walk up to her, slightly invading her personal space. Astrid gives me a death glare, and I place my hand on her shoulder. "I don't think there would be anyone better for him, and I would be proud." I say quietly, and poke the center of her chest where the ring sits. Astrids face flares into confusion, with a slight blush. I turn around and walk out leaving the teenager standing with her mouth open.

Lunch is nothing special and after most people have cleared out, I find my mother sitting with Gobber talking about something, she quickly clams up as I sit down beside them. "Talking about Hiccups raid on Berk are we?" I smile as Gobber blanches and Heidrun smiles.

"Yes we were, and I have to say dear its good to see you in one piece," she quips, and I narrow my eyes suspiciously but shrug it off, if anyone in the family was bonkers it would be Heidrun.

"I need your help, to fix all this." I said this only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I have a plan, it will require a sacrifice, I'm meeting her to discuss it tonight, the fewer who know the better. I think its best if I have at least one of the council, or the elder to support this." Heidrun hides a smile and Gobber eyes me critically.

"Your about to lose me a silver aren't you?" he said, slightly annoyed and I fix him with a confused stare. They were betting on this?

"If its the plan I think it is then I will give my blessing, first you need to fill me in," Heidrun points at Gobber "and you better get your silver out, you already owe me one for the raid." she laughs then turns around as I fill her in on the details.

The rest of the day is a flurry of activity, I send Snotlout to the docks to handle some busy work while I start enacting my plan. Finding two large baskets, I run down the list of items stolen, and acquire items that the two teens missed that they might need, and place them in the basket. I take the baskets and stash them in my house before heading out to see if Snotlout has completed his task. I somewhat regret naming Snotlout as my successor, he is not the brightest, managing to misplace three days worth of food on his first day.

The rest of the day passes quickly and soon I find myself nervously bridging my fingers together, sitting in front of the fire in my lodge. I know the plan is good, but the success all depends on how willing the sacrifice is. There is a knock at the door, I blow out a breath before calling for them to enter.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson

* * *

I was nervous, why did Stoick want to see me, and what was this all about. Knocking on the door there is a slight pause before I hear a faint call the enter. Stoick is sitting by the fire, and when I enter he stands politely.

"Thank you for coming Astrid." Stoick said, while gesturing for me to take a seat. "I don't know where to start really..." the large man goes on before he sits with a huff... and a sniffle? I take a close look at our chief, and can see the lines of sorrow that crease his forehead, the slight twinkle in his eye... what is going on? "I made a mistake... when I banished Hiccup..." Stoick said softly while staring at the fire. "I want to fix it, but I can't just lift the banishment..." he turns to look at me, and with a huff continues. "My son is a traitor... and I don't care. He is my son." Stoick sits tall, smiling proudly. This turn of events has thrown me off guard, I sit silent slightly confused. "I can't lift the banishment, the rest of the village saw Hiccup with the dragon, they would see it as an act of a weak and feeble mind..." Stoick explained, and his focus on me was becoming slightly unbearable. "But that doesn't mean I can't get word to him, if you willing to help me." he finished.

"Of course I will help Hiccup." I blurt, while Stoick gives me a warm smile.

"I haven't even told you my plan, you might want to wait and hear the rest." he said, his tone was more jovial. "...I thought of maybe sending a man-hunter to track him down after his 'raid' on Berk." he said while I blanch, he knew about the raid. "but I scrapped that idea, the council will not allow me to send a none viking to hunt down a traitor..." Stoick sighed, and stood up. "So I was left with one other option..." he started to pace as I cut him off.

"I could run away, I have an idea where he is staying..." I started, but Stoick waved his hand to silence me.

"I thought of that, but your mother would demand a search, and that could cause harm to the villages preparedness..." He explained before he shook his head. "My only other option is to banish you, but I will need a damn good reason..." Stoick continued, but an idea popped into my head.

"You could 'find' the statue..." I said and Stoick gave me an inquisitive look. "Fishlegs crafted a statue of Hiccup and Toothless..." I explained, and Stoicks eyes light up. "You could accuse the teens, and I can take the blame, or something..." I finish quickly and fall silent. I'm contemplating banishing myself for Hiccup? Is he worth it? Definitely. Stoick nods his head before he smiles.

"So you will help me? I know its a lot to ask of you..." He starts while I nod vehemently. "Like I said, I would be proud... and take good care of him for me please..." Stoick finished before we started to flesh out details.

* * *

I was still reeling from the task I was given three days ago. All the preparations were made, and I was now waiting for lunch. Gobber was being kind to me, I think he knows. Soon he pats me on the shoulder and gives me a thoughtful goodbye. Halfway through lunch, there is shouting outside the stall and I pretend to be uninterested. Spitlout walks up to me, his face twisted in disgust.

"You, the chief wants to see you, move it" He growled, I glare at him however I comply. Trudging up to the Mead hall I notice the other teens being herded there as well. Soon I find myself with the other four teens. Stoick looks pissed and shouts at us.

"Who knew about that dragon?" we all remain silent. "You know what I am talking about, the black beast that Hiccup was with." No one says a thing. "None of you? then who did this?" The five of us gasp as Gobber takes a fur off the stone statue of the Fury. Everyone remains quiet, while Fishlegs shuffles his feet.

"Sir, I made that..." he says quietly, and quickly I see my opportunity.

"I asked him to make that for me." I growled, sending my best glare at Stoick. His eyes twinkle with humor for just a second before they harden again. "I asked him to make it for Hiccup, the first Viking to ever ride a dragon..." Stoick roars his protest.

"That boy!" he sneers. "Is not a viking, How dare you dishonor everything it means to be a viking," I flinch, and Stoick composes himself. "you four may go, we must decide her punishment." Stoick finishes, and even though I know what it will be the blood drains from my cheeks. Spitlout escorts the other four teens out and I'm left to stand by Hoark, who keeps a suspicious eye on me. There is shouting from the back and soon the council members return as well as Gobber, Stoick, and Heidrun.

"Astrid Hofferson." Stoick booms. "it is the decision of this council for your actions unbecoming of a viking that we Banish you hence forth," I gasp, false tears form, and I try to act shocked. Before I say anything Stoick grabs me gently by the scruff of the neck. I see the sad smile on his face as he nears the doors. Slamming them open he casts me down the stairs, my world spins and I feel a few scraps. I hear him shout from the top of the stairs.

"You are outcast from this village, run, you are no longer welcome here." He turns his back on me, and reenters the hall. I look around to see the teens, and a small group of adults looking on in disbelief. Quickly I get up and make a beeline for the forest. The shock was minimalistic, I've had three days to prepare for it all, it would still take some getting used to though. I find myself in the cove and locate the crevice where I find two large baskets. I lift them up, placing one on my back and the other I hold awkwardly in my arms. Climbing out, I turn north and start making my way to Dragon Rock.

I got to say my goodbyes, well sort of. The day before today, I made sure to visit them all, I said goodbye in my own way and even spent most of the day with my mother. Heidrun paid a visit while my mother was in the mead hall eating and explained a lot of uncomfortable things that might happen as we would be living alone. I also asked her about the things I would do if I locked him in the basement. Some of it worried me, but Heidrun was able to tell me all about it. She also provided a lot of herbs that were stashed in the baskets, stating that Hiccup would know what most of them did, and if not there were labels on them, including one for me and when she explained what it did I blushed.

The walk would take forever, I was really starting to hate this part, the only consolation was I would get to be with Hiccup, with his fathers blessing and everything... not that it meant much to outcasts. That word meant something different to me now, not something I fear anymore, Hiccup could do it; we would be fine. After walking for what must have been four or five hours I noticed the sun sinking low, I would have to find a camp site soon and prepare a fire. Coming to a medium size clearing I set the baskets down by an oblong rock, quickly I set to work. As I start lighting a fire I hear the cracking of branches behind me, and then a very familiar voice.

"Astrid?"

* * *

**SO let me know what you think? I have my plot lined up on how to get home... Among some other stuff... let me know what you thought and Thank you for reading.**


	14. Delusions

**Wow... I'm a jerk... My first story on FFnet and I've been neglecting it... For the record, I prefer third person, and its taking a lot of effort to remain in first person...**

* * *

I came to the clearing with Toothless for some fresh air, the raid still fresh on my mind, Astrid would be coming to live with us, I wonder if I should dress up the cave. Stepping into the cove with my head in the clouds, I wander towards the oblong rock, stepping on some branches I notice something out of place.

"Astrid?" Great I'm looking forward to Astrid coming so much, that I'm imagining her in odd places honestly... oh gods shes hugging me, shes real.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed hanging onto me tightly, and all I could do was stand there and blink. "Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid asked, pulling back to look at me. I stare at her for a second then dart forward to kiss her and hold her tight.

"You're real... but what are you doing here?" I inquire, before pulling back, and turning to Toothless, who is watching us. "Did I miss two season or something?" I asked, and Toothless chuckles while shaking his head. I turn back to look at Astrid who is smiling sadly.

"I was banished..." she says shrugging while Toothless' and my jaws drop.

"Why, what, who... Toothless help me here..." I stutter.

"_I don't know, what he said..."_ Toothless babbled, and I glare at him, right that was helpful. Astrid laughs and shakes her head before heading over to two large baskets.

"And I thought I was prepared when I ran away, what did you pack?" I asked, while heading over to help her with the baskets. Astrid smirks and looks over to me.

"No idea, I didn't pack them, Stoick did." she comments and my brain shuts down momentarily.

"Did you say Stoick... as in Stoick The Vast?" I asked, eying the basket with caution. "As in my dad, who disowned me?" I add and Astrid smiles, and nods before pulling out two large scrolls.

"He sent a letter, so did Heidrun," Astrid hands them to me and I take them cautiously, Toothless nudges me in the back.

"_Can we keep her now?" _He pleaded, and Astrid and I share a laugh.

"Think you can carry two baskets and two people?" I asked, and Toothless shifts his head in consideration.

"_I don't know you're awfully heavy..." _he quips and I smack him lightly on the nose, before climbing onto his back. Astrid hands me the first basket, she then climbs on behind me leaving the second basket on the ground. Toothless understands the intent and leaps into the air, at the last second he latches on with his hind legs and we're off. Astrids grip is tenuous at best so Toothless heads straight for our cave, landing gently outside we dismount and I watch as she takes it all in.

"This is really cool," she comments while walking towards the cave entrance, I follow quickly realizing I forgot to warn Spike. As Astrid enters there is a interested till from inside and I can hear Astrid say hello. Toothless and I walk in right behind Astrid, who is having a stare down with Spike.

"_Who is this?" _Spike asked, Astrid smiles and waves.

"Hi, I'm Astrid, Hiccups wife." She says and Toothless and Spike warble curiously.

"_Didn't Hiccup say something about marriages and mating?" _Spike asked, and I went beet red. Toothless laughs, and Astrid smirks.

"_Spike this is the girl that got us all the cool stuff from the raid, and we get to keep her!" _Toothless sent happily and Astrid glares at him before smiling. Astrid wandered about the cave, stopping at the tunnel to the hot-springs.

"This is really cool, would it be okay if I use the hot-springs? The walk here was horrible." she asked, and I go and grab one of the torches acquired during the raid. She rummages through her pack and pulls out a fresh tunic before lighting the torch and heading down the tunnel. I turn the two scrolls over in my hands, while trying to avoid the inevitable I light a small fire in the hearth and sit down. I decide to start with Heidruns as I had recently seen her.

_'Now Hiccup remember to be gentle, wait for her to be ready, and let me know the next time you raid berk whom got who's pants off first, Heidrun'_

I groan and notice Gobber has written on the same scroll, I was expecting something similar, and he doesn't disappoint, I won't read the contents out loud, its some sort of twisted description on something I don't even want to know about. With a sigh I turn to Stoicks letter.

_'Son, I want to apologize, I should have waited, or listened, but there's nothing I can do now, only an act of heroism could remove the banishment, I know it sounds cruel to banish Astrid as well, truth is she volunteered, and I know about the ring, while it will mean little to you on the outside, you have my blessing, and hopefully one day, somehow, you and her can return. I'm sorry son, for everything, your father Stoick The Vast'_ I read it, four or five times and only stopped when Astrid called my name. I get up and head down the hall, the letter still running through my mind. When I enter the springs I find Astrid sitting on the ledge, nude, I gasp and Astrid turns to me and smiles. Slowly she stands up and turns giving me the few of her front, I try not to stare but fail miserably and Astrid smirks before walking over to me. Gently she takes my hand and leads me over to the springs.

"Hiccup, I want to talk to you, and I would like to talk to you without the audience." Astrid explains, she is slightly flustered under my attention and I snap up to her face with a sheepish smile.

"You realize a conversation while your not wearing anything is going to be difficult?" I stutter, and Astrid laughs before she slips her thumbs into my leggings and yanks them down.

"There, now it will be difficult for the both of us, take it off and join me Hiccup..." She commands, before slipping into the warm waters. I stand pant less for a moment and realize I look like an idiot, and quickly undress. Entering the hot-springs I find a place across from Astrid and rest against the wall. She gives me a warm smile, but shakes her head and quickly glides over to me, resting herself on my side before claiming my hand.

"Did you read your dads letter?" She asked and I pull my head out of the gutter and nod.

"What do you think he means by act of heroism?" I asked, I find myself calming down, its just a bath with a naked Astrid, we're not doing anything. Astrid shrugs and I can feel her skin press against me... not helping.

"I don't know, but he said we should try to keep an eye out for the village, there might be something we can change," Astrids said while fidgeting with my hand. To the tell the truth it was becoming relaxing, her heart beat, the sound of her breathing, the warm water, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well its horrible that you were banished and all but this is amazing..." I murmur and Astrid chuckle softly.

"I spoke to your grandmother, she told me all sorts of things." she said while nibbling on my ear and I softly moan. sexy devil...

"And why did you speak with my grandmother?" I ask, slipping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Astrid giggles and turns to hug my torso, leaning in to whisper into my ear.

"What we can do together, now that your all mine..." she murmurs seductively, I blush as she trails kisses down to my collar bone before coming to claim my mouth. Before anything can escalate there is a concerned call from down the hall and we both groan slightly. Getting out we walk down the hall to find Toothless pawing at the tunnel.

"_Are you two okay? I heard distressed sounds..." _Toothless stops and stares blankly at us. I give him an odd look before looking to Astrid and myself, right naked... should have put our clothes back on.

"_Are they alright, dear dragon gods where are their not-furs..." _Spike trills while sniffing at the two of us. Astrid looks from herself to me and shrugs, before turning and heading back down the hall.

"Um right, we were just talking..." I comment before turning around, and heading back down the hall. Before I was out of mindshot I heard Spike trill.

"_So that's how they tell which gender is which..." _followed by dragon laughter. When I reach the hot-springs Astrid is dressed and wearing a slight smile while looking at... things.

"She wasn't sure what you would be like, but wow." she says blushing slightly, standing she comes over and gives me a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Hurry up and get dressed," she commands softly and I whine slightly but she just smiles and heads through the tunnel...tease. Following suit I dress and wander back out to find Astrid unpacking the items from the baskets. I started to help and begin organizing Herbs and poultices, mostly for healing, some for sleeping and one labeled for Astrid called contraceptive, holding up I turn to Astrid.

"Whats this for?" I asked. I have read most of my grandmas books, and know what most herbs are used for, but not this one. Astrid blushes beet red and I give her a confused look before she snatches it away from me.

"That's to prevent me from getting pregnant." she mutters quietly before turning back to the baskets... I blink owlishly while our dragon companions snicker behind us. Spike stops and trills in confusion.

"_I thought you had to have a wedding first?" _She asked, and then turns to Toothless. _"Did you guys have a wedding while raiding?" _she adds, and Toothless shrugs.

"_How would I know? I don't know what a wedding looks like..." _he replied, and I sigh.

"No we did not have a wedding, we're outcasts no one would actually wed us." I respond to the pair who trill sadly. Spike huffs and shakes her head.

"_We could hold one, if its anything like a bonding party then it would be really cool." _she said quietly, and I fix her with a confused stare.

"Bonding party?" I asked, and Spike trills.

"_Well when a dragon and dragoness bond, well after they bond and mate, sometimes they have a party to celebrate it." _Spike explained, and Astrid and I stare at her.

"So you mean you have a wedding?" Astrid asked, while I scratch the side of my head.

"_Maybe but our parents don't choose for us, that's just weird...how would you parents know you like each other..."_ Spike responds, and I shake my head.

"Human habits aside, you guys don't have to do that..." I said and Toothless snorts to silence me.

"_Oh come on, it will be fun, everyone can come out and meet Astrid, and we can have fish, and dance, and I can tell you stories, and then you two can go mate!" _He said excitedly while Astrid and I blush, Spike trills excitedly.

"_We haven't had a good party in... well three hundred years..." _Spike explained while prancing around. I look over to Astrid who gives me a warm smile before nodding.

"Okay then we will have a bonding party..." I said, and an idea came to mind, I finally found a use for that smaller cave, now I would just need Toothless' help to make it into a secluded getaway for me and Astrid... for privacy.

It's nearly impossible for someone to escape a motherly dragon, let alone Astrid Hofferson. It took a good bit of luck, and some sleeping herbs, but Toothless and I managed to escape with a basket of furs and a mission. Toothless understood our need for privacy, and the smaller cave was only a short walk from our normal clearing. When we arrived, Toothless hunkered down in the sunniest bit of land he could find, while I entered the cave and started to make it more inviting. Plans were quickly sketched and while the useless reptile rested, I ran around crafting with my stolen tools. With time limited, I managed to put together a nice bed, add an air vent for a small fire, and decorate it with animal pelts. The 'love nest' as Toothless had dubbed it would be perfect for 'mating' as we could walk here while the dragons continue to party.

Around supper time we heard Astrid and Spike worried trills, and we hurriedly left, making our way into the clearing. With Spike planning the party, we set a date and started making our own preparations. In the end we were sure it would be one hell of a party... and an interesting after party.

* * *

**And the concept of the wedding and 'bonding' parties are not all that different, though for dragons their already mated then have the party and for humans its the wedding then the sex (in the viking era) let me know what you think and Sorry this took so long... **


	15. IT and a Party

**I am not dead, my brain might be most of the time. Okay I can come up with about eight excuses... heat wave, vacation, procrastination, muse blockage, shiny things, work, and general laziness. After all that I finally thought I should sit down and get writing... hopefully you like this...**

* * *

I lay entwined with a sleeping Astrid… Huh what would she be called… her family name would have been striped, as was mine. Well as far as we're concerned, or my dad and grandma, we're still Haddocks… so Astrid Haddock. In the dark, I smile at that thought, and cant help but think on the special day that reached its conclusion only a few short hours ago.

Three weeks had passed before Spike declared the perfect day, and the dragons were sent into a flurry of activity. At noon Toothless flew Astrid and I down to the base of our cave.

"_Normally the mated couple would fly in, but as you silly humans lack wings you'll have to walk."_ Toothless explained, his trademark grin crossing his face. _"I don't want to fly you two in as it might confuse the other dragons…"_ He added_. "…and dragon human threesomes would just be weird and awkward, I would never get…"_ He went on about fine dragoness' but I cut him sort.

"That's quite enough you useless reptile." I blurted, and he laughed. Toothless ran ahead, while Astrid and I took our time walking to the clearing. The party wasn't really like a wedding, there was no sword exchange, blessing of the gods, or a sacrifice. There would be a ring, and then consummation… which I was both looking forward to and dreading. What if I was horrible at it or I hurt her, Heidrun did say I needed to be gentle. Astrid must have felt me tense and squeezed my hand gently.

"Hiccup, its okay." She whispered. "It will work out, and everything will be fine." With a smile she wrapped her arm around my waist. "We'll have fun at this party, and then I get to do all those things I wanted to do to you." She finished with a lecherous grin, and pulled me along. When we arrived in the clearing we were greeted by a joyous roar, and about eight dragons I had never met. Astrid blanched beside me but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Astrid, Toothless is here and so is Spike, and I know these dragons." I said, and she eyed me incredulously. "Okay, most of them..." I gave her a sheepish grin and led her to the oblong stone. Toothless stood beside us with a smile on his face.

_"Today we gather for the first time in a very long time to celebrate a joyous occasion."_ He mind thought, while simultaneously grunting and growling in what Astrid and I have dubbed Dragonese. _"These two..."_ He stopped, and eyed us for a minute. With a huff, and what could only be described as pride, he continued_. "...are nothing short of extraordinary, I would be proud to call them family. They choose to come together as one, and as they are odd creatures." _The crowd chuckled in slight amusement. _"We hold this party to celebrate their union, before they mate."_ Toothless paused to take a breath, while eying the crowd. _"Let us share our stories, drink, and dance in their honor."_ He finished with a long growl, which he did not share with us, and the clearing erupted in draconic laughter, cheers, and one motherly dragons sniffling.

Astrid and I were congratulated by the family of Monstrous Nightmares, Sanity, and of course Spike and Toothless. We were then introduced to the new comers, there was a Timberjack, a pair of Skrills, and the four Terrible Terrors Toothless and I met the day of our first flight. Toothless gave a short introduction before he explained why I had never met them before.

_"Sometimes some of the dragons migrate..."_ He said while gesturing to the Skrill and Timberjack. _"Others are too excitable and tend to stay away from the larger dragons dens, such as ours," _He gestured to the four Terrors. _"...Most stay far away from Berk and the nest for fear of IT..."_ Toothless added in a hushed tone. IT... that giant dragon... If only we could kill it...

"What is IT, Toothless? Is there anything we can do?" I asked and Astrid nodded beside me.

"Like kill it, or get it to leave Berk and the dragons alone?" She added in, while giving Toothless a thoughtful smile.

_"We don't talk of IT very often, but maybe I should explain it..."_ He said sadly, before shaking his head_. "...But not right now, this is your bonding party... Eat, Drink, listen to the stories of the other dragons, and later on I will tell you and the Nightmare children the Story of IT."_ He finished, in a mock ominous voice, before snorting and heading towards the "food" table.

Dragons and cutlery don't mix, I have first hand experience as Toothless attempted to eat fish with a fork, out of curiosity. With no opposable digit, his claws could not grasp the utensil, and if he used his mouth... well he couldn't pick up the food and then put it in his mouth... though that's what he tried. The fork did not fair well on the inside of his mouth and was quickly spat out, and vaporized by a irritable dragon. So the dragons food was simply spread out on a few deer hides, and it was quite the spread. Toothless and Spike managed to gather: Cod, Salmon, and some Haddock, though Toothless offered to eat all the Haddock before the party so their would be no confusion. It was a lame dragon joke even by his standards, but in his defense he was bored and Astrid had me grounded for my disappearing acts. Literally grounded... tail fin removed, saddle hidden... If she had a leash I think she would have used it on me... where was I? food, right the spread, fish, venison, he even managed to find a sheep, though I'm pretty sure that he stole it from the village.

While all the food was set on the ground, we set up a small table near a small fire for the two oddballs to cook our food. This is where Astrid and I spent most of the night listening to the interesting tales of the various dragons translated by Toothless or Spike. We learned a lot about the Skrill culture, they are a migratory species that favor the warmer climates until they are ready to have offspring. Which is why these two happen to be here, as it is their ancestral home. The Timberjack was restless down south, and tired of fighting the other Dragons for land. He intends to travel further east to see new lands and find new trees to cut down. Sanity regaled us with some completely random stories, most ending halfway through because they forgot where they were in the story. It was mildly annoying as some of them were very interesting, including a troll hunt, a battle with a sea serpent, and the theft of left socks from a small village to the south. The socks were to be used as Troll bait, if they hadn't forgot what they did with them.

"Do you think if we return the socks that would be a heroic deed?" I asked Astrid jokingly, and she sighed and shook her head. The Skrill happily shared with us what it was like where they came from, strange trees with round giant fruit that was hairy on the outside, clear warm water, no snow... ever, and hundreds of little islands. Toothless even added some of his own, telling us about sixty years of his life that he spent to the southwest, in a vast chain of mountains. The whole party was amazing, after eating the Terrors preformed some music, something one would never expect out of Dragons. Their trills alone were grating, but combine the four of them they made a wonderful melody. Toothless and Spike did this funny little dance thing, which was hilarious, until they forced Astrid and I out to do the same thing. We spent the day and late into the evening dancing and talking, swapping stories about what it was like to be a dragon and what it was like to be human. I left most of the human stories to Astrid, most of mine are not all that happy, though Toothless and I did explain how we met, and even how Astrid met Toothless. Near the end of the evening, but with plenty of time before Astrid and I would slip away, Toothless called the Nightmare children over and told us to all sit in a semi-circle.

_"The Story of IT is one full of sorrow and suffering, and is still on going to this day,"_ Toothless started softly pausing to stare at each of us. _"Roughly about three hundred years ago, while none of were alive yet,"_ He continued, but Lazy cut him off.

_"Then how do we know this?"_ The small Nightmare asked, and Toothless smiled.

_"Our parents shared their knowledge with us."_ He explained and huffed. "_They lived in the hollowed out volcano located to the northwest of this island. When humans first began to settle here we had few to no reason to interact with them. We still noticed them and made them aware of our presence. The early Vikings did not have a reason to slay us, they left us in peace provided we did not attack them. One dragon, a very rare breed, saw a way to exploit the humans, and started to gather followers. This dragon is a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus for you humans," _Toothless grinned at Astrid and I, but it falters as we show no understanding_. "That giant dragon, really never heard of them?"_ He sighs as we shake our heads_. "Alright anyway, we just call it... IT. IT was a very charming dragon, and was capable of tricking many of the dragons into helping it, so one day two hundred and seventy three years ago, IT provided the events that began the Dragon Viking war. About one hundred years later the treachery IT used to start the war was revealed, and thus began the Dragon civil war..." Toothless sighed. "At this time my family and I fled south, I only know the rest from some of the traveling Knappers and piecing it together,"_ Toothless looked off to the night sky with a small sigh. 

_"IT had grown powerful, well fed it developed new techniques for control using its powerful mind,"_ He paused and looked at the nightmare twins. _"This is why we are careful with who we Think speak with, their are dragons out the that can take control of our thoughts and actions."_ The twins shivered and scampered behind Astrid and I much to Toothless' amusement. _"The war was bloody for both sides, the lesser species were easily ensnared, and the more intelligent dragons could not find a way to bring down IT. Eventually IT wiped out most of its enemies, The Night Furies, Whispering Death, Boneknappers and The Timberjacks,"_ The Timberjack crooned sadly, and Toothless sighed_. "The other species mostly fled, though now ITs control is powerful enough to control almost all species, with the exception of the Night Fury, and possibly the Boneknappers, but their are so few of these two to truly rebel. Now most dragons that live in the Nest our under her control, they steal the Humans food under the threat of being eaten themselves, and any thoughts of leaving are quickly quelled."_ Toothless stops and glances at each of the adult dragons. _"There are two ways of escaping ITs influence, the first is isolation far away from IT, after that, its simply a matter of building your mental defenses, much like Spikes and My own."_ He stated calmly. _"The second, is death..."_ He eyed the two young Nightmares and then turned his gaze onto us. _"If IT was ever to be destroyed, then the dragons would be free, and would no longer have a need to raid the humans."_ He finished, and Astrid and I were stunned. The war with dragons could be over... If we could figure out how to kill a mountain of a dragon. Would that count as an act of heroism? It might get us back into the village, even if it didn't, we could leave knowing Berk would be safe... Leave? we could leave... But not till the dragons are free.

"Astrid how do we kill a mountain?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I don't know, but we're going to find a way... Right Toothless?" She stared at the ebony dragon, who calmly nodded. The other adult dragons remained quiet, until the larger of the two Skrill came over and gently nudged my shoulder.

_"He thanks you, and said he would be honored to help if need be."_ Toothless translated as the other dragons grunted their affirmations. _"They all will."_ He added with a draconic smile. Astrid and I smile, before I turn to Toothless.

_"Can you and Spike teach them how to protect themselves? and how they can teach others to do the same?"_ I asked, and another thought occurred to me. _"Won't the dragons under ITs control fight against you?"_ I pondered and Toothless shook his head thoughtfully.

_"Some might, ITs mental control grants her the ability to give simple commands, such as feed me, and defend me, but most of the time if its other dragons there being told to attack they rebel against the order and flee,"_ Toothless explained, before cocking his head. _"or if the attacker is too close to home. Dragons will flee their nest for safety and IT can't shut down dragons base instincts. As to teaching the other dragons, I can do this if they are willing to learn, it would make us all safer."_ Toothless looked over to the other adult dragons, who nodded, with the exception of the Timberjack. He growled and grunted and Toothless nodded.

_"He will not be staying, He thinks it is folly to battle IT."_ Toothless translated. I stood up and faced the Timberjack.

"It may be folly, but the chance for freedom would be worth it." I said calmly, and the Timberjack growled out his reply.

_"Such an odd Viking, willing to risk his life for his enemies"_ The dragon responded and I smiled.

"I was never really a Viking, and Dragons were never really the enemy." I stated, while looking over at Astrid. "Their not much different then us, you love, you hate, you like to be free, some are rude and some are nice. It has everything to do with choice..." I turned back to The Timberjack. "No one should be able to affect your choices, not your parents, your friends, or you enemies." I finished, and the Timberjack bowed his head before grunting his reply.

_"May your choices lead to freedom little one."_ Toothless translated, before huffing. _"Enough of this depressing talk, this is a bonding party, and I think its about time you two ran along." _Toothless stated while eying Astrid and myself. I cast a nervous glance over to Astrid, who was mirroring my expression. Timidly I took her hand and led her towards the 'Love cave' by a fanfare of draconic hooting. When we stepped in we were both very nervous.

"Hiccup, It will work out, but we'll just take it slow..." Astrid said softly and I gripped her hand tightly.

"I love you, Astrid." I murmured in her ear.

"I love you too Hiccup." she replied, as she led me to the bed.

XXXNOSMUTFORYOUXXX

* * *

**What do you think? I was trying to flesh out the reasons for the war, and wasn't going to start out with pure mind control... just manipulation that turned into mind control :D last bit is a little rushed but their off to a cave to have sex and this is a T story so you only get the led to the bed bit...**


	16. The Bear

**Like I said, I'm back and the updates are all coming, I should be doing them much more frequently now. Hope you injoy this chapter!**

**Sadly HTTYD is not mine, but the mistakes are.**

* * *

A week had past since that wonderful night, and I was fairly happy. We spent the next week lounging around as Toothless and Spike started teaching the other dragons how to defend themselves. In the evenings the four of us would go flying sometimes with the other dragons, but mostly Astrid and I would take a spin on Toothless with Spike lazily keeping up.

The biggest upset, however, was Astrid and Spikes bickering. A few days after the party Spike and Astrid squabbling over the silliest things. At first I paid it no mind, but it just kept going. Sometimes it was how the fish was prepared, then Astrid would grumble about Spikes muddy paw prints. It would go on for hours and yesterday I had enough. Stomping up to them I stood beside them until they noticed me.

"Will you two cut it out, you've been fighting all week over nothing and I'm sick and tired of it." I glowered at them. They paused for a second to stare at me, before they turned back and started it all over again. I screamed while tugging on my hair, and headed for the exit. I grabbed 'Toothy' and ignored my three companions, who asked me where I was going. After I made it to the ground I headed straight for the 'Love cave' or as of today it was the 'Quiet, no fighting allowed, cave.' That's where I woke up today, content with the peace and quiet.

"Hiccup?" I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah Astrid, I'm in here." I called out, and after a few seconds Astrid slipped in.

"I just wanted to say sorry," She said softly. "Spike and I just get on each others nerves," She took a tentative seat next to me. "But Toothless basically slapped us in the face and told us to grow up." I grinned as she said that and shook my head. I snatched up her right hand that was fidgeting with the furs.

"I just wanted peace and quiet, and you two wouldn't stop arguing." I said while playing with back of her hand. "So no arguing in the cave okay?" I asked, and Astrid nodded while grinning.

"Its a nice day out," She noted, and I took a glance at the cave exit. "Do you want to take a walk?" She asked, while pulling me up and dragging me to the door.

"Do I have a choice?" I chuckled, while she shook her head.

"Not really." Astrid replied before starting down the cliff face.

We really didn't have anything to do, and it was a lot of fun. We chatted idly about what it would be like to leave, even thought about finding the mountain range Toothless spoke of, or maybe seeing the hairy fruit the Skrill talked about. In the end it always came back to saving the dragons and Berk first, which drew us to the big dragon. We tossed around ideas while walking, unconsciously heading in the direction of Berk, which now that I think about it, that wasn't a big surprise.

However our chatter died when we heard a shrill scream of panic, which set our hearts beating and us running in the direction it came in. The screams grew louder, and as we came to a small river we saw the cause. What must have been a ten year old girl was standing on a small island with a tall pine in the middle of the shallow river. Behind her was a younger boy, who was very pale and clutching onto the girl trying to pull her away.

Not thirty meters away was a Grizzly Bear, eyeing the two as a light snack. From our position we were less then ten feet away from the two children, and we made a bee line for them. Pulling out 'Toothy' I pulled the leaver that would expand its arms, while Astrid positioned herself between the children and the bear. While aiming down the sights, I felt a tug on my sleve.

"Can you help my brother, he fell when that thing charged us the first time." The young girl whimpered and I recognized her. It was Fishlegs little sister... beven... beaver... Beehive!

"Astrid, I'm going to check the kid." I said, and Astrid turned her head and nodded before she went back to watching the bear. The bear in question was pawing the ground and growling, its easy meal had become more complicated, or possibly larger. I took a look at Fishlegs youngest brother Birdlegs, he was pale and whining in pain. Taking a look at his ankle I could see why, in the fall he broke it. With a grimace, I tore a strip of my shirt and quickly fashion a make due splint with some fallen branches. A thought occurred, and behind me I heard Astrid calling out a warning.

"Hiccup, its about to charge!" With a huff I squeezed my eyes tight, and screamed out in my mind.

_"Toothless! Help!"_ I had no idea if he heard me as I turned to stand beside Astird, leveling 'Toothy' and taking aim. At ten feet the bear let out a loud roar, which was over powered by a black blur's screech which charged in from the beasts left. The pair collided and sent the pair spinning. Toothless recovered first and positioned himself between the two of us.

_"I thought the point of the weapon was to keep you SAFE!" _Toothless said, while snarling at the bear. The bear was now truly pissed off, not only had an easy meal been laid out before him, but even more had come along. Enough food for a good while, but now with a dragon standing in its way there was no chance to get his fill. Roaring a challenge the beast charged, and Toothless let out a shrill screech before releasing a blast of fire. His aim was true, and the blast hit just in front of the bear.

The fire caused a jet of steam and rock to fly into its path. With a howl of shock, the bear skidded to a stop as Toothless pounced and a one tonne dragon met a six hundred pound bear. With a sickening crunch the bear found itself on its back, trying to claw its way to freedom, its sharp claws failing to harm the dragons scales. Toothless screeched and swiped trying to end the beasts life quickly, but it managed to wiggle its way free and ran for its life, howling angrily as it went. Toothless let out a triumphant roar as it fled before turning back to Astrid and I. I watched the whole fight with an open jaw.

"Man am I glad to see you." I managed before Toothless whacked me in the face.

_"Be more careful, I might not be here the next time." _He spoke, his tone full of worry. _"And you know better Astrid, next time make some noise, grab the kids, and RUN." _He glowed at Astrid, who glared back.

Behind us the children let out a shrill scream, causing Astrid and I to cover our ears, and Toothless to warble before collapsing to the ground, his paws on his ear flaps.

"Why are you screaming!" I shout, and the kids stop screaming and with a trembling finger point at Toothless.

"The dragon scared the bear away so IT could eat us." Beehive whimpered, while Toothless shook his head.

_"Ow! that's just mean, and people don't taste all that good." _He thought sent us, while Astrid and I blanched. We both eye Toothless who just looks at us smugly. We glance quickly at each other before chuckling.

"No Beehive, Toothless doesn't eat people," Astrid said calmly. "Hell, he's been living with this fishbone for most of a year and he's still around." She finished with a light chuckle, while I glared at her. Beehive looked right at Astrid, then to me, then to Toothless. The three of us smiled as reassuringly as possible, and Beehive giggled when Toothless flashed her his toothless grin.

"How do you know my name?" She turned and asked Astrid. "I don't think I have ever seen you before." Astrid shifted awkwardly and sighed.

"I know your brother, we used to be friends, but then I was banished." Astrid said softly and Beehive's eyes went wide.

"I heard about that, your Astrid?" She asked and Astrid nodded before pointing to me.

"And this is Hiccup, and that's Toothless." I waved sheepishly and Toothless bobbed his head.

"Now your little brother needs help, and some medicine," I said, and looked over to Toothless, who nodded. "We can take you to our home and get it, then fly you close to the village." I explained, and Beehive shifted nervously watching Toothless. "He won't hurt you, come here." I said gently, and slowly she complied. "Okay, give me your hand." She did and I guided it to rest on Toothless' snout, who purred contently. Beehive giggled and as I showed her where to scratch she started laughing as Toothless melted into a puddle.

"Hey! I want to pet the dragon too." Birdlegs whined, and Astrid chuckled before helping the young boy over to Toothless.

"Hiccup, how are we going to get them all there, Toothless can't fit all four of us." Astrid asked ignoring the glare Toothless was sending her way. I thought about it for a moment, and it would be best if we had a dragon near by in case the bear came back.

"Toothless do you think you can call Spike or Sanity to watch Astrid and Beehive for a bit?" I asked and Toothless cocked his head.

_"One of the Skrill is near by, I can call her." _ Toothless replied, and Astrid nodded. After a few minutes there was the flapping of wings and the female Skrill landed on the small island, crooning to Toothless.

"Okay Beehive your going to stay with Astrid until I get back," I explained. "I'm going to take your brother to our home and then come back, Okay?" I asked and Beehive gave a cautious nod.

"Please take care of him." She pleaded and I nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. I mounted Toothless, and Astrid helped Birdlegs onto his back right behind me.

"Okay Birdlegs, hold on tight, and don't let go." I said to the young boy, he was trembling but I felt his chin rub on my shoulder as if he were nodding. Tiny hands wrapped around my stomach and I motion for Toothless to take off. After a few minutes I felt Birdlegs looking around behind me. Every now and again there would be a squeal of delight from behind me, and I smiled as we headed toward our cave. Soon we landed and I gingerly took Birdlegs inside, resting him on some of the furs.

"Birdlegs, this is Spike, she's going to watch over you, don't worry she won't hurt you." I explained as Spike curled up beside the young man trilling softly.

_"Don't worry Hiccup, I'll make sure he stays safe." _Spike trilled and I nodded, before turning around and heading back out with Toothless. Finding Astrid and Beehive wasn't hard, you just followed the laughter. Descending on the trio we watched as Beehive was squealing with delight as she chased around the Skrill who was playing tag with her. Astrid was resting by the lone pine tree, axe on her lap and alert. When they heard us approach they all stopped and waited for us to land. It didn't take much convincing to get Beehive to sit behind me, and soon we were ready to take off until Astrid spoke.

"That... that would really help..." She said, while looking at the Skrill. "... Thanks, thank you." She finished before standing beside the Skrill who allowed her to climb on her back. Toothless warbled something and Skrill responded while I just stared at the pair.

"Look at you, making your own dragon friends." I smiled, while Astrid smirked at me. Toothless took off and behind us we heard Astrid yelp.

"It's okay, didn't expect her to take off vertically." She chuckled nervously. It didn't take long for us to reach our cave, and settle an over excited Beehive down. We thanked the Skrill and said farewell before heading inside. I took out the medicine Hiedrun gave us, and started making a salve to help the pain. Taking clean cloth, and some better bits of wood, Astrid and I set the ankle and applied the splint.

"Okay, its getting dark now..." I looked out glancing at the night sky. "We can take you back now, or wait until morning..." I explained looking at the two exhausted children. Birdlegs had already fallen asleep, and Beehive was rubbing her eyes.

"Tomorrow it is then." I chuckled before heading over to our bed.

Morning came and we found the two children preferred dragon pillows. We both chuckled as Birdlegs was curled up with Spike and Beehive was cocooned by Toothless. We quietly made some breakfast for the four of us and when they woke we all dug in. Toothless managed to call the female Skrill, who happily chatted with Astrid, and agreed to fly with us to the village to deliver the kids. Astrid grabbed a bit of rope to help her hang on, and Toothless managed to fit myself with Birdlegs squished in front me, and Beehive behind me.

The journey to the village was uneventful and Toothless did very few of his aerobatic tricks in fear of losing one of the children. When the village came into view we descended low to the ground and headed for the cove. Landing on the lip of the cove we all dismounted and headed in the direction of the village.

The children happliy chatted with us and scratched the dragons while telling us about the silly things that happened in the village. Snotlout losing fish, Gobber setting his home on fire due to an underwear related incident and the Bog-burglars impending visit. Astrid and I took it all in with a sad smile, chuckling here an there, behind us the Toothless was chatting with the female Skrill. We entered a small clearing when we hear people shouting Beehive and Birdlegs name.

"Hiccup, they must have sent a search party..." Astrid said, tensing slightly. I nodded and crouched down to the two children.

"Okay we have to go..." I started, but the two children whined and latched onto me. "...Heh yeah I had fun too, but remember we're not welcome here..." I explained while prying their arms off me. "... Have the healer look at your leg, stay safe, and don't get so lost." I teased, and the two children smiled.

"Okay you two call out to them, scream and shout." Astrid ordered, before mounting the Skrill. I smiled and mounted Toothless as they started shouting. The shouts of the search party got louder and soon the first Viking could be seen running through the trees. It was Mr. Ingerman, he stopped on seeing us. We waved politely to him, and then waved goodbye to the two children, who shouted out goodbye. Mr. Ingerman stood there stunned as we started to take off, others joining his stupor. Fishlegs ran into his father and looked up to see us, before he smiled and waved. We rocketed up into the sky as Fishlegs snapped his father out of it and they two Ingermen's rushed the missing children. On our way home Astrid chuckled, and I cast her an inquisitive look.

"Your not bad with children, maybe I won't always use that contraceptive." To this I blushed profusely and Toothless chuckled below me.

* * *

**A good deed, hurray, and plans for adventures muahahahahahahahahah let me know what you think...**


	17. Saddles and an important shortage

**I live... and may or may not have a new direction for this story... well not really I know how it will end its what comes after that is still undecided.**

* * *

I was sitting on the oblong rock in the little clearing that now held quite a few memories. It would never truly replace the cove, but it was the next best thing. It's been about a week since our adventure with the bear, and thankfully Astrid was still using the contraceptive. While the thought of little children held a certain appeal to me, there was no way I was ready for that... I wonder if they would have my eyes, and her hair... scratch that, her eyes and hair... and strength... and maybe a smattering of my freckles... and our combined intellects... we could take over the village by force muahahaha... yeah, see, not ready.

I smile and return to my drawing. I don't know what possessed me to come to the clearing but I found myself here with an interesting opportunity. There was a furry little creature with a large bushy tail, and huge round eyes sitting peacefully on the outside of the clearing. I have no idea what it is, but it is kind of cute... just don't let Astrid hear that, she'll scoff and call me girly. I know secretly she would agree but well she'll never let anyone else know. Nearly finished, I hear the crunch of boots coming behind me before Astrid is looking over my shoulder.

"Your drawing a squirrel?" She asked, I look back and shrug.

"Its called a squirrel? What kind of silly name is that?" As soon as I finished I felt a sharp thwack on the side of my face and turn to find my subject fleeing... and an acorn rolling away. Astrid broke down laughing.

"I don't think he appreciated that Hiccup." she emphasized my name while adding a cheeky smirk. Before I could think of something snappy I resorted to the timeless five year olds defense. I stuck my tongue out at her and blew a raspberry. Astrid just shook her head with a soft smile.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" She asked, and I cocked my head in interest. "Well Sigrun..." Astrid paused as I gave her a very confused stare. "...Sigrun... The female Skrill." She waves her hand in front of my face trying to clear up my confusion. "What? did you really think I was going to call her The female Skrill all the time?" She huffed and I shook my head. Truth is over the passed week the two have become very good friends, much to Spikes ire, which I think Astrid sees as a bonus.

"Right sorry," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could..." She growled as I interrupter her.

"You know that's a name of a Valkyrie right?" I blurted and shrank back from Astrid's glare.

"Yes I know that's why I chose it." She grumbled.

"Well, don't you think its odd having a Valkyrie ride on top of another Valkyrie?" I asked with a corny grin. Astrid sighed, and socked me in the shoulder.

"OW what was that for I just..." Then she mashed her lips with mine. "Mmhmm!" She let me go with a slight blush and grinned.

"That was for the corniest thing you have ever said." She explained while motioning to my now bruised shoulder before gliding a finger over her lips. "And that, was for the compliment, Now don't interrupt me or you'll be sleeping in the 'Love Cave' ALONE!" I blanched and grew very quiet. "Good, can you make Sigrun a saddle? I know we have some left over leather I thought maybe you could throw something together." She added, and I tilted my head to the left.

"I don't see why not, I will need to take some measurements." I explained before getting up and heading towards our home. The walk was nice, and we chatted about recent events, specifically the bear. A few days ago it was decided we should patrol the outskirts of the village incase something like that happened again. Astrid also suggested patrolling the oceans, the seas could be hazardous to our ships. We figured all these things would help our image, though we were having serious doubts of ever returning to the village to live.

"I don't think I really want to go back," Astrid said nearing the cliffs heading to our cave. "If we go back, it's not like they will let the dragons come, and I don't want to leave Sigrun behind..." She added as we neared the cave entrance. "... Though we could give them Spike." She finished softly.

_"I heard that, I told you two to be nice."_ Toothless said as he exited the cave to greet us.

"Sorry Toothless." Astrid replied with very little conviction. I sighed and walked over to some of the baskets filled with various tools, including a measuring tape.

"Do you know where she spends her days?" I asked Astrid as we headed back out. Astrid nodded and headed back down the cliff while Toothless made a smart remark about wingless primates. I rolled my eyes and huffed before following Astrid. When I reached the bottom I grumbled.

"Well if you were going to fly down why didn't you offer me a ride?" I asked Toothless who was lounging beside Astrid.

_"You didn't ask?"_ He replied with a draconic shrug and a toothless grin. With a sigh, I motioned for Astrid to lead on. The walk was short maybe twenty minutes, and we passed the time discussing where we could go among other things. Toothless did nothing to help Astrid and my own wanderlust, telling us tales about the mountain range he had made home.

"What do you think about kids?" Astrid asked abruptly, and I sputtered before sending a dirty look at Toothless who was chuckling.

"I...I...well," I stuttered and Astrid sighed.

"You don't think we're ready..." She commented sounding slightly wounded. I shook my head venomously.

"No no, I may not be ready, but you would make a great mom..." I exclaimed before Astrid glared at me.

"Liar" She stated and I sighed.

"No I do think you will be a great mom, but I was hoping for a year or so of well..." I gestured from her to myself. "...us" I finished with a silly grin and Astrid shook her head.

"I'm out of contraceptive..." She stated nonchalantly as we neared a cave. I stopped and stared at the her figure before it all registered. Running to catch up I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Um... what do you mean out of contraceptive..." I asked and Astrid just looked at me like I was insane.

"I mean there is no more, its gone, used up and so on." she then turned towards the cave.

"But... how, when?" I asked and she turned around with a sheepish grin.

"Well your grandmother didn't give me a whole lot, and I was to take it after every time and we did..." She started to sputter. "...do it a lot and well... I ran out three days ago." she finished dead panned. Toothless broke out in laughter and my face went slack.

"So last night... and the night before...and at the creek..." I went on in a mildy mortified tone until Toothles slapped me with his tail.

_I don't want to know what you two do... and that better not be the drinking creek..." _He grumbled as I blanched.

"Look I was going to tell you, maybe see if we could find more?" She suggested and I shook my head.

"Special blend, bog burglars secret." I squeaked, and Astrid sighed.

"Ah well, we will just have to be careful, maybe do it less..." She suggested and I whimpered. "Anyway this is the cave." Astrid motioned for Toothless and I to wait while she went ahead. It didn't take long for the Skrill to appear and trill in interest as I held up the measuring tap. After a couple minutes, two useless assistants, one agitated Skrill and five face plants I had what I needed. When we returned to our cave with Sigrun in toe, I started on the saddle. I discovered that making a saddle is much easier with a forge, but the cave floor made due as I punched holes in the leather. The saddle design wasn't very different from Toothless. I added a revised safety harness, and capacity for two people. After only a measly four hours the saddle was perfect...ish.

I presented it to Astrid and Sigrun who inspected it before giving it a satisfied nod. It took some doing but we got her new tack on her and when we were finished she turned her head and bowed to me.

_"Thank you, young one," _She thought sent, and I blinked owlishly before nodding.

"Ah, not a problem... Thank you." I stuttered with a light smile.

Everyday after that was filled with Astrid taking off with Sigrun for practice. The two seemed to love flying together and Toothless and I often joined them. Our little patrols took us all around the island, as Sigrun was surprisingly fast. She couldn't touch Toothless for speed, stamina and acceleration, but she could hold her own for a fair bit. At night we would swing by the village to see the torches burning much as we had together on that faithful night so many months ago. On a clear night we found ourselves nearing the cove, and decided to stop in. It was just as beautiful as I remembered, and we sat around and shared some laughs. Astrid even asked Sigrun some questions about her mate and children.

"You've been really kind letting me ride with you, but won't you be leaving with your children?" Astrid inquired while picking at the grass uncomfortably. Sigrun produced her own laughter and shook here head.

_"The children are already hatched, and probably many leagues from here by now," _Her amusement filling her thoughts. _"The Skrill do not mate for life, The males take the children when they are born," _Toothless crooned in terror before she continued. _" and the females are free to go out on their own in search of a new mate" _Sigrun finished with a gentle nudge to Astrid, who giggled as they shared something private.

"So you never see you children again?" I asked, and Sigrun shook her head.

_"At some point, we will find each other before heading off on our own paths." _She explained, while Astrid and I fell silent. Having children only to never spend any time with them... was just strange. But to dragons we must appear strange too. Our revelry lasted well into the night and before long Astrid and I dozed in each others embrace, while Sigrun and Toothless conversed in dragoneese. The pleasant sleep I had found in Astrid arms was disrupted by a thunderous boom. I bolted up right, Astrid already up with her axe at the ready.

"That sounded like a Zippleback." She commented before looking toward the village. The sky towards our old home was bright, though it was still well before dawn.

"Dragon raid, Hiccup what do we do?" She asked and I looked over to Toothless and Sigrun.

"I will understand if you say no, those are your kin out there, but they are going to kill more of my kin and we have a chance to help them..." I looked at Toothless. "...They haven't always been the nicest but can you help disrupt the dragons attack?" I finished looking at both Toothless and Sigrun.

_"I will help Astrid do what can be done." _Sigrun stated, and I looked at Toothless.

_"I will help, but I will not hurt them, and If I see Vikings going for the kill I will stop them." _Toothless' tone spoke with a finality that left me shaken. We mounted and leapt into the air heading for the village. The flight was short and we soon found ourselves in the fray.

"Hiccup how are we going to help?" Astrid shouted and I shook my head.

"Toothless will your firepower hurt them?" I asked and Toothless snorted.

_"Of course not, well If I shot it in their mouth..." _He thought sent me.

"Try to blast them away from the village, run interference and keep them away from the ground so the Vikings don't kill them." I shouted and Astrid and Sigrun nodded before heading off towards the pastures. Toothless hummed appreciatively below me, and I patted his flanks.

"I know buddy, I don't want to hurt them either," I said while looking around the village. "But right now I think the best way to help them, is to scare the underpants off the Vikings while pushing the dragons away." I smiled at my own brilliance before directing Toothless up.

My friend got the idea quickly and found his target, a Gronkle heading for some of the drying fish. With the shrill scream of Toothless filling my ears I saw the villagers duck down while trying to find the location of the elusive Night Fury. Nearing the end of our descent Toothless released his celestial blue bolt of fire. He pegged the Gronkle in its armored tail and sent the beast spinning around wildly before bouncing off the ground and hurriedly flying away. As I watched it leave I heard a cheer from the village below and turned to see Sigrun wrestling a Zippleback away from the barn. The two headed beast quickly turned tail and fled away from the village, unable to steal food while fending off the smaller dragon.

_"I dislike this immensely, feels like the tail end of the civil war." _Toothless sent, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry buddy, we won't do this very often." I empathized. "Just keep the noise up, and try to scare as many dragons and Vikings as possible." I asked, and below me Toothless chuckled.

_"The Vikings won't be hard, and I will see what I can do about the dragons." _And we again dived towards the center of the village. This time I saw the target, it was four villagers rushing a Nadder. They ducked down while looking to the sky only to see the fireball scorch the earth between them and the Nadder. Toothless preformed a quick 180 and flew towards the Nadder before letting out a thunderous roar that sent the Nadder scrambling, forgetting what it was doing. We spent the next hour trying our hardest to minimize casualties on both sides before the dragons fled on their own accord and we hightailed it out of there. The trip back was silent until Sigrun spoke.

_"That went well," _She thought light heartily. Below me Toothless grumbled his agreement, while Astrid gave a curt nod. After that we returned to a quiet state, with Astrid more despondent then normal.

"Can you drop us off at the other cave," Her voice cut across the wind and I felt my face heat up. Toothless chuckled below me, while Sigrun trilled knowingly. We landed and Astrid practically dragged me into the cave before shoving me on the bed. I let out a yelp, but paused when Astrid sat on the end of the bed.

"Are you okay Astrid?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I..." She stopped and started to shake. I slid over and wrapped my arm around her. It took her a moment to collect herself.

"The whole battle thing, fighting for a village that doesn't want us... Why?" She huffed, and I blinked in shock. Why?

"I... well I don't kn..." I started to say but she started to shake her head.

"I won't lose you over something we have no reason to do." She turned to look at me. "In the village when we got in close to stop some of the Dragons the villagers fired on us," Astrid seethed, and I recoiled. "If you had got that close... if they had..." She sobbed, and I gripped her tighter. "I'm not losing you for them, Hiccup. We can help save lost little boys or guide ships home safely but we're not getting involved in that anymore." She finished, her tone was less a statement and more of a command and I shrank back a little.

"You won't lose me, will figure out a way to save the dragons, then we'll go, I have some friends south maybe we could find somewhere peaceful to settle..." I looked Astrid in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you, I promise." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't promise things you cant keep." She leaned in to capture my mouth before pulling back and whispering. "So much for doing it less."

* * *

**I seem to be all over the place... I blame my mind... or chocolate or whatever... No the squirrel is not intelligent it was just waiting for the perfect opportunity. What do you think? more browny points with the village... and their out of contraceptive... but whys the contraceptive gone? same reason the rum is gone... well not really She drank it all instead of setting it on fire... or she could of done that maybe she wants a kid... HTTYD is not mine the mistake and insanity however are... **


	18. Flying Ships

**I have returned and so has HIB hope you like it**

* * *

Stoick the Vast.

* * *

What I knew about Dragons, Vikings and my own son have been wrong, more then I would ever admit. The beasts can be reasoned with, and I still have no idea how my son learned this. Vikings are stubborn, and as the events of the last few days have proven, they are stupid. Our greatest enemy aided us and they want to hunt down the beasts and my son. My thoughts stray back to yesterday when the Bog burglars arrived.

'I paced the docks, and Bertha was late; it was nothing new she could have stumbled on a ship to pillage. Then I saw the three masts and the fourth limping behind them I started to go into chief mode.

"Ready the ships." I called out and a few men gave me a confused look. "Take a look," As I pointed out the fourth mast further out, listing dangerously to the side. The men gasped and scrambled to prepare the ships. I couldn't understand what had happened to the ship as I stood on the bow of our fastest Karvir. The three Bog Burglar ships reached my ship, and I started a quick conversation.

"What happened and where is Bertha?" I called out and I heard Bertha's daughter respond.

"We ran into some trouble with some pirates, our ships are over loaded, and mom kept a skeleton crew on board to try and save the ship." She responded and I nodded. All the ships looked low in the water and would be best for them to reach port quickly.

"We'll go lend her a hand, you guys get to the dock." I explained as we headed out to the last ship. It was another kilometer away and I knew we wouldn't make it. As my heart filled with dread I heard a shrill cry, another Viking immediately cried out.

"Night Fury! Get down." He called as they all ducked low, except for Gobber and I. I knew who it was, and smiled as the beast darted for the other boat. The other men cried in terror, and grew very confused, as there was no fighting.

* * *

Big Boobied Bertha.

* * *

Those blasted pirates will pay, lousy good for nothing… No no time for that.

"Keep bailing that water, only a little longer till Berk." I bellowed out. The few women with me grunted and did their best.

"You think it was wise staying on this ship." Hag the Elder called out. I grunted and nodded my head.

"Bertha look, Chief Stoick sent a ship." Hag the Younger called out from the crow's nest. I thanked the gods for that man. There was a groan from the rear of the ship, where most of the damage was. Then there was a crack and a small geyser pushed through the hull.

"Bertha we're not going to make it." One of my crew shouted. I knew it; Stoick wouldn't be here in time. At least my daughter… What the hell? The cry of a Dragon filled the air, barreling down on our boat. I do not need this right now.

"Grab you weapons, we die fighting." I called out as I drew my sword. The beast leveled out, and hovered at our bow, just floating there.

"Bertha?" A vaguely familiar male voice called out. "If you promise not to hurt my friends I could give you a hand." The voice called out and I shook my head.

"Show your self man, or I'll run your friend through." I called out, and the beast lowered himself so that I could see its back.

"Hiccup?" I asked unsure, and the young man nodded. "Well what are you doing… right banished for befriending a dragon." I finished as the young man gave me a sheepish smile.

"Not much time, tell your women not to attack." He commanded and waited for a moment as I gave out his instructions. The moment after I finished, the sound of flapping wings met my ears as two Monstrous Nightmares landed on our stern and began to flap, providing some lift. Hag the Younger gave a squawk as a Deadly Nadder landed on the crow's nest, and a Skrill joined Hiccup with a blond headed woman riding on its back. They grabbed a section of the rails and took off, the ship made a groaning noise as the water cascaded off the ship. I looked over the rails and saw the ship leave water, and this day officially got weird.

* * *

Stoick the Vast.

* * *

I stood there with my mouth open as dragons surrounded the ship. I knew only of the beast Hiccup rode but joining them was a small flock. Then the small group lifted the ship out of the water! I couldn't believe it and I could here Gobber utter.

"What the…" The other Vikings watched as the ship flew over us, clanking against the mast. I quickly turned the ship around and we headed towards our port. The defenders soon targeted the flying ship, and I prayed they wouldn't fire on it. They didn't and soon the flock dropped the ship a few feet away from the pier, before hightailing it out of there. I arrived a few minutes later to greet our guests.'

Today I left a meeting with the senior council, and my mood was foul. The council felt that having those beasts nesting on our island was an affront the Viking way. The fact that known outcasts were allies with the beasts drove it over the edge. I couldn't believe what they voted for, to hunt down, capture or kill the group of dragons, and dispose of the outcasts. I didn't believe my ears, and defended them.

"They were banished from the village and have not put a single foot in it." I argued, and they brought back the raid a couple weeks ago. "They never landed, they saved villagers lives not to mention half our food!" I cried out and shook my head. They found my reluctance curious, stating that I banished them. "Banished is not Murdered." I stated and glowered at them. "They aided our village, rescued the Ingermens children and helped the Bog Burglars, they have not entered the village or endanger anyone." I reiterated and glared at each of the members. "And you want me to order their execution?" The silence was deafening, until finally one of the more pompous members nodded. My shoulders slumped and I nodded in surrender.

"Very well, I will ask for volunteers," Which raised some objections and I glared at them. "The villages safety is my responsibility and I'm only doing this to appease your small minded notion of the Viking way." I boomed as the council cowered. "They have maintained their banishment and I will not waste lives hunting beast that have intelligent allies." I let that sink in. "Anyone fool hardy enough to go after Hicc… the outcasts." I corrected with a sigh. "I will not stop them, I know who I banished and we all know the Hofferson's lineage for fighters." I turned and left ignoring the councils agitated calls.

I stood on the steps and my heart fluttered. Some fool would go after them, and when they never returned the village would demand Hiccup and Astrid's death. A way to continuously communicate was needed. I thought of the statue and tried to devise a way to pass messages to his son. If Fishlegs hollowed out the base he could leave missives for Hiccup and Astrid. I rushed home and jotted down a quick set of orders. I started to head towards the docks. Soon I found my self at my destination I knocked on the door to Njords home and waited till a tired shipwright opened the door.

"I would like to speak to your son, Njord." I asked, and the man eyed me curiously.

"Why? So you can banish him?" He snarled before looking apologetic. "I didn't mean that sir, just after Astrid and my son and his statue." He shook his head and I smile warmly at him.

"Your son is a real Viking, not like that whelp, you don't have to fear." I assured. It hurt to lie like that, if anything Hiccup was a Viking too just in his own way. I thought about it for moment, I had been putting my son down for years. Njord smiled lightly before calling for his son to come to the door. Fishlegs eyed me worriedly and I smiled, before waving him outside.

"Listen young man, I have a favor to ask," I stated before looking around for listeners. "The statue that you made for Hiccup is in the storage hall off the Mead Hall." I explained as Fishlegs gave me a confused look. "It should disappear." I finished while slipping the note into his pocket and giving him a firm clasp on the back. With my plan in motion I decided to make the announcement before paying Bertha a visit, and my day got worse.

When I entered my home I immediately ducked a large vase aimed at my head.

"How could you Stoick!" Bertha cried out, while readying another vase. I gave her a confused stare, while defending my face. "That boy saved us and now you want people to hunt him down?" She nearly threw the next one as I waved my hands to stop her.

"I had no choice the council demanded it," I explained. "And how did you know about this?" I inquired, and Camicazi, Berthas daughter, growled from Hiccup room.

"She was at the announcement before she came back and told me, and what do you mean you council demanded it?" Bertha asked, and I explained the entire situation in detail, everything I had done. I smiled as Bertha and Cami made the appropriate noises when I told them of the ring. I then explained the announcement. I told them of the plan for communication, and hopefully their protection. Bertha fell silent for a few moments before shaking her head.

"If it works, let them know they will be safe with us." She stated and I gave her a warm look. "He is like family, you wont hear me say that about any other man." A smile gracing her lips while Cami grinned ear to ear.

"Can I find him?" She asked, and Bertha and I looked at her. I was going to say something when someone kicked open the door.

"STOICK HADDOCK!" Cried Skaoi Hofferson, Astrid's mother. I immediately blanched and stood up, about to protest this intrusion. "It wasn't good enough to BANISH my daughter," She fumed, while stomping to my startled form. "Now you go and order her RAPE!" She screamed and I grew confused. "Don't give me that look, you know any Viking out there is going to try to hunt them down, KILL your son and then RAPE my daughter." She raised her axe to my throat and panted. "It's what any Viking would do." She growled, and Bertha blanched as Cami growled.

"Mom please let me find him, he has to be warned, and so does this Astrid girl." Cami pleaded and Bertha gave her an annoyed glare.

"You know who Astrid is, the three of you were inseparable." Bertha commented and Cami's eyes widened in recognition.

"Little Asty? That Astrid?" Cami asked, and the three adults nodded. I talked fast to calm Skaoi down, and in the end I reached a compromise. The next morning gathered everyone in the mead hall, and I made yet another announcement.

"Our friends from the Burglars have graciously volunteered to hunt down the outcasts in repayment for our hospitality." I called out and was greeted with cheers, and some grumbling. "I will be sending Skaoi Hofferson to act as a guide and help with the dragon flock." I finished before dismissing the crowd. Outside many people gathered to send off the small group of Bog Burglars and Skaoi. The elder gave her blessing and the six were off, trekking towards the mountain in the distance.

* * *

Hiccup Haddock- two days later

* * *

Doing it less truly fell through, but so far we had been lucky and Astrid was still not pregnant. Actually, I have no idea, I don't know the signs of pregnancy. The only change I have noticed is the occasional mood swing, and she has been feeling under the weather. We chocked this up to bad fish, and moved on with our lives.

Today we had been walking around the cove, and it was nice and leisurely. Toothless, Spike and Sigrun were up at our cave so it was just Astrid and I. We were still laughing about our flying ship excursion, and recalling the look on Stoick and Gobbers face.

"So that was Bertha? I haven't seen her since I was" Astrid placed her hands by her knees and giggled. "Like this little, I wonder what Cami looks like, probably really hot." She smiled, before frowning and hitting my shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for." I whined and she glared at me.

"You were trying to picture her naked weren't you." She accused, I gave her a confused look.

"I haven't seen her in…" I had to pause and think. "…Three years!" I exclaimed, and suddenly Astrid gripped the front of my vest while pushing me towards the rock and claiming my mouth. This is one of her odd mood changes…

* * *

**Yup that was smut, in the clearing by the rock….**

**that was the end of the chapter there was going to be more but I decided to wait till later :D I am iffy about this chapter and am currently calling a stop on my stories until I get home, this place doesn't allow my normal creative thoughts to occur. As Always I own the mistakes not HTTYD :D please review if you wish.**


	19. Careful where you throw your clothes

**Unedited randomness MUAHAHA I'm tired... and I need to jar my mojo, inner writer, imagination etc. Please let me know what you think? As always HTTYD is no mine the mistakes are.**

* * *

The sun shown down on our sprawled forms as I slowly came back to the land of the living. Astrid and I must have dozed off, and by the angle of the sun it was now late afternoon. The clearing is peaceful, quiet as I look around at our scattered clothes before stretching and standing up. Thinking it was time to head home before our friends started to worry, I quietly began gathering our clothes. I heard the snap of a branch from the direction Astrid was sleeping in and assumed she was awake.

"Your awake, Astrid..." I turned to toss her under wrappings to her and instead threw it into a very angry looking woman's face. I, of course, yelped and jumped three feet in the air, which woke Astrid up. Faster then I could track Astrid slid around the woman and put herself between me and the mystery woman.

"What do you thi..." Astrid stopped speaking, she obviously recognized the woman. "...Mom?" She asked. The woman's anger vanished immediately, replace by pure joy.

"Astrid!" She cried out, but her joy shifted to motherly concern. "What are you doing out here with him..." She paused to inspect Astrid further. The young woman blushed as her mother eyed her up and down. "...Naked..." She glared from Astrid to me. "...and crusty..." Comprehension followed and her face again twisted to rage. "What did you do with my little Astrid you sick little..." She tried to bowl through Astrid to get me, but Astrid grabbed her and shook her a little.

"Mom! Stop, what are you trying to do to my husband!" Astrid cried out and immediately Astrid's mother stopped. "Mom, you know this is Hiccup, I love him mom and we're unofficially married..." Astrid explained, while I timidly wave at her as she glowered from Astrid to me.

"Stoick never mentioned this..." She stated mildly dumbfounded. "... Oh my little baby's married!" She grinned from ear to ear, huh, maybe the weird mood changes are just a family thing "...Oh I'm so happy for you." She quickly grabbed Astrid into a bone crushing hug before letting her go and grabbing the two of us for another. I yelped as the three of us were crushed together. "Now young man, I know its been a long time but you can call me Skaoi..." She smile brightly again. "...or mom." She released us and we both attempted to catch our breaths. Heavy footsteps were heard and Astrid and I looked up to see a herd of women charge into the clearing with their weapons raised. They stopped when they saw the three of us. There was an uncomfortable silence until Astrid cleared her throat.

"Hiccup..." She started, still eyeing the new comers. "Its cold out..." I blinked, not quite understanding, because it was still a nice summer day, even if the sun was going down. "Maybe you would feel warmer with some..." She vaguely gestured to all of me. "...clothes." Astrid finished, and I felt everyone's gaze turn to me. It took all of two seconds to realize that I was naked in a clearing with six other women. I felt my face heat up, before I darted towards my leggings then diving behind the oblong rock. The women fell silent for a moment before they all bust out laughing. I poked my head up from behind the rock and glared at them, which only redoubled their laughter. Astrid smiled before turning back to her mother. "Why are you out here? Stoick didn't banish you did he?" She asked before looking back at the other women. "And who are your friends?" She added as I finished pulling on my leggings.

"Their with me," Another voice called out. The new girl was tall, lean, and vaguely familiar. "And you owe me a silver Hag," she nodded towards one of the women, who groaned. "It's been a long time Hiccup, and even longer little Asty." She smirked and I instantly knew you it was.

"Cami!" I called out with a big grin, while Astrid looked at her crossly.

"I distinctly remember telling you not to call me that." Astrid grumbled. Skoai laughed and shook her head.

"And I distinctly remember you screeching it at the top of your lungs, before bonking poor Hiccup on the head with his toy dragon." She added, while the women started to snicker and I tried to remember said event. Astrid let out a very un-Astrid like "Mom! I told you not to tell anyone that" And even I had to giggle at the pouting face Astrid was attempting. Although I quickly stopped when both Astrid and Camicazi turned at me and scowled.

"What are you giggling at Hiccup?" they said in unison, before smiling at each other. I cleverly ducked behind the oblong rock again and shouted out

"Nothing," Meanwhile Skaoi had been gathering Astrid's clothes so she could put them on. With Astrid dressed and myself semi safe behind a rock the conversation turned back to Astrid's questions.

"My mom felt we should warn you," Cami started, after giving orders to set up camp in the clearing. "That stupid council of yours wants you and your dragons dead." She added bitterly. Skaoi looked apologetically at the two of us.

"Most of the villagers are not stupid enough to come out after you, but when one does and you kill them..." She sighed. "Then Stoick will be forced to order more hunts, at the moment, its volunteers only." Skaoi finished with a smile and Astrid stared at her dumb founded.

"So, you opted to hunt down you own daughter," She asked in disbelief. "Gee thanks mom I thought I was a pretty good kid." Astird glared at her mom, who smiled and laughed lightly.

"Yes we opted to "hunt" you down, but with a message," Cami nodded beside Skoai, before cutting in.

"My mom says if you ever need to, your more then welcome to come to our village," She intoned seriously, with a bright smile. "We never have cared about the Gatherings decisions, and you were never banish in Bog-Burglars lands." Cami finished before flinching at the murderous stare Skaoi was giving her.

"As I was saying," Skaoi. "Stoick is having Fishlegs move the statue back to the cove, with the base hollowed out so you can leave missives." See now why didn't I think of that. Astrid and I shared a look and nodded. "But what this brat said is true, Bertha has offered you safety in their village." Skaoi gave a playful smile to Cami, who glared at her. "Your dad said you should seriously consider it for the winters, well, you two know what they are like up here." Skaoi finished, and Astrid beamed at Cami.

"I don't suppose you could provide us with some of the Bog-Burglar contraceptive? We kind of ran out of the supply Stoick sent with me..." Astrid asked, and Cami laughed and nodded while Skaoi went as white as a sheet.

"First off young lady, I didn't want to know that, Secondly when? cause you might already be..." Skaoi gestured at her belly. "You know." At that Astrid blanched.

"A week? maybe more..." Astrid mumbled, and Skaoi tsked before turning to me.

"And you didn't think to keep it in your pants? Children..." She sighed. "Everything normal? Still get your monthly visit? How about vomiting? nah too soon for that, moody? Hard to tell you were always a little erratic at home." Skaoi ran through a quick list, while Astrid glared daggers at her. If looks could kill, Astrid's mom would be decapitated, revived, murdered again and burnt...

"I'm not due for a visit yet." Astrid growled. "I had some bad fish, and... Hiccup has noticed me a bit moodier." She finished quietly and I nodded in agreement.

"It may be nothing, or you could be pregnant." Skaoi intoned seriously. "And if you are then I think it's best you go to the Bog's village," She nodded to the other women, who all nodded back. "At least you will have a healer if anything were to go wrong." Skaoi finished and I gulped. Astrid had gone as pale as a ghost and was silent. Though the silence was short lived as Sigrun bore down on the eight of us. I almost didn't notice my hair stand up on end but its hard to miss the crackle of electricity that follows her everywhere. Honestly I have no idea how Astrid's hair is not constantly standing straight up when they go flying.

"STOP!" I screamed out, which caused the women to pull their weapons and all seven to turn at me with confusion. Astrid followed my eyes to see Sigrun skidding to a halt and whining.

_"Dear gods, Not so loud!" _She whimpered and I rubbed the back of my head apologetically. Astrid glared at me, what? I hadn't realized that I had mentally screamed it too. Astrid quickly moved to the Skrill, while the women eyed it warily. Toothless sauntered out of the shadows without a care it there world, before standing beside me and nudging me.

_"Sup?" _I thought I heard, before looked over at him.

"What did you say?" I asked and he snorted.

_"What is with all the people? Why what did you hear? _He asked and I just shrugged it off.

"That's a Night Fury? Cool" Cami said while putting her weapon away. Toothless turn his gaze towards her, before sitting on his haunches. Cami giggled as Toothless gave her a toothless smile, and slowly the rest of the women put their weapons away. Sigrun eyed them and shrugged before sending a pint sized zap my direction. I yelped and hid behind Toothless, who just chuckled.

The chuckling caused many of the women to back up.

"Mom, did it just laugh?" One of the women, Cami referred to her as Hag, asked. Another nodded and slowly turned to Cami.

"Ah boss, can you ask if that giant lizard can understand us?" Before Cami could contemplate a response Toothless and Sigrun nodded, which earned them both gasps out of the bog burglars while Skaoi shrugged.

"Figured they were intelligent, otherwise they would never understand how to take out our defenses, or how we hide our sheep." Skaoi eyed Toothless. "Not as big as I expected." She added.

_"Why does everyone keep saying that." _He thought-sent me, and I smiled. As the sun slowly sank we started a fire and began swapping stories. In the war with the dragons, not that I knew it then, but that night was the beginning of the end and our first human allies.

* * *

**Can you guess where the sup? comment comes from? or the its cold out comment? hint they are both TV shows... I think I need sleep, my sanity is starting to be questioned by me and that is kinda scary. I am not dead, but my imgaination is on the frits... DAMN YOU BUFFY... hmm HTTYD Buffy the vampire slayer cross over?**


	20. There will be War

**Okay an update is in order, I have no excuses for not writing. My life took some twists and turns and I lost my flame for Httyd, the writing portion of it at least. Then I had a hernia surgery, its odd for my age, but there was some extenuating circumstances. But I am better now, and saw all the new followers and reviews and I am now making an effort to write my stories. This one is evolving in a way I like, and No no you go first was left on a cliffy which I will fix soon. The major reason I'm back writing is because of the Httyd Live spectacular which I saw in Toronto. It was amazing and kind of reminded me of why I loved Httyd, even if the story was a little different ( I wont say how incase some of you are going to see it.) As always Httyd does not belong to me, but the mistakes do!**

* * *

The clearing was filled with pants and grunts as the group of Bog Burglars ran laps around the perimeter. Dirt and dust drifted up dirtying their already mud caked clothing. I watched from my comfortable position on the oblong rock, Honestly, I was quite fond of that rock and felt it deserved a name... But captain scaly pants and I couldn't think of a name we agreed on. Also the women folk seemed incapable of coming up with good names. So we agreed to disagree and this delightful rock remains nameless... What relevance does that have with the women running laps? none at all, stray thoughts from a stray mind.

"Wait, why are they running laps again?" I asked for the third time in fifteen minutes. Astrid turned to me and sighed, while Skaoi dragged her hand across her face muttering something about my smarts.

"So when they go back to the village it doesn't look like they came out here for a tea party." Astrid explained, before turning back to the group. "Alright your dirty enough girls..." She shouted and the small party let out a groan of relief. Three days had past since our little reunion, and its been a lot of fun. With a communication system being set up for Astrid and I, we would be able to convey anything we learn about IT to the village, more specifically Stoick, Gobber, and Heidrun. The Bog Burglars, well actually Cami and whoever she tricks into going with her, will brave the waters searching for any information on the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Astrid, Toothless, Sigrun and I will... Stay here, eat fish, do stuff... gather intelligence? We haven't really worked out what we will be doing.

Skaoi gave Astrid some tips on how to determine if she was pregnant, and if that occurs, we'll be moving to the Bogs main village... I don't mind, means I might get to see my dad in person... However, Today Toothless and I, due to the fact that I'm inept at combat that doesn't involve raining projectiles on a target and Astrid still fears I'll trip over a log and bonk my head without Toothless around, we're going cave spelunking. With the Bog Burglars willing to smuggle supplies to a near by beach, Astrid and I thought it would be a good idea to start a forge. So Toothless and I are going to try and find a decent supply of various minerals that might come in handy. I have no plans on mining anything now, but it's a good idea to know where to go before hand. We wave goodbye to the group just in time to hear Astrids warcry and see her smack Hag on the nose. As Toothless effortlessly climbs into the sky, I look back to the melee that the clearing has turned into.

"So glad I'm not a part of that." I muttered while below me Toothless chuckles.

_"Ah come on, Sometimes you have to get your hand paw things dirty." _He mused, I shook my head.

"I'm a crafter not a fighter, that's why I like to keep things at a distance or have a scaly pal take them out." I smiled while Toothless snorted. We sailed lazily on the midday currents aiming for some caves near the top of the mountain, on the opposite side of the Nightmare family. Toothless scouted ahead, like he had when we first searched for a home.

_"hmm, I think it's a waste cave." _Toothless snorted, scrunching his nose. I took a whiff in the entrances general direction, and nearly gagged.

"Ew, you mean like an outhouse? Where dragons go to the bathroom?" I asked and Toothless nodded, with a sigh I took a step forward. "Well, we have to look, just don't let me fall in here." However Toothless shook his head.

_"No way Hiccup, we are not going in there." _He stated firmly, and I gave him a confused stare.

"Yeah it smells bad, but even I'm not afraid of some dragon dung," I chuckled, while Toothless shock his head.

_"Watch." _He muttered before expelling a tiny fire ball into the cave mouth. I did as he said, watched and waited... Where's the growling coming from... Why is there light coming closer? if he blew the fire ball in the light should be going father away...

_"hmm I may have miscalculated... I think we should run." _Toothless said, while nervously prancing and whining...Whining? Toothless?

"Oh gods, what have you done..." I instinctively hopped onto his back, and he shot into the air the same time as a large fireball escaped the mouth of the tunnel, incinerating the spot we were standing. "...What was that?" I bellowed against the wind.

_"What did you expect from a FIRE BREATHING DRAGON?" _Toothless grumbled. _"Our droppings are highly flammable and toxic in large quantities... or at least to humans, had you gone in there... well you wouldn't be walking back out." _ He explained, and I tuned him out... Dragon dung was flammable... and explosive? that could be useful...

"Alright... disgusting, on to the next cave." I shouted as we neared our next prospect.

_"Like your shit smells like sweets." _Toothless laughed before landing. The rest of the day was spent hunting for minerals, and sadly explosive dung was our biggest find.

_"You want to turn poop into a weapon?" _Toothless asked incredulously, and I chuckled.

"Well if you put it that way, yes it sounds stupid." I replied with a smile, "But if we can turn it into a projectile I bet you it will do some damage, maybe it might dent IT." I mused, and Toothless paused.

_"I have seen you do some amazing things, but when you turn poop into a weapon against IT, I will praise you as a god, wingless wonder." _He teased, but I could tell he thought there was potential... I think.

By the time we made it back to the clearing the Bog burglars had collapsed into various piles, some sleeping, grumbling about Astrid, or chatting happily about the return trip. Astrid was resting on Sigruns flank by the nameless rock, with her mother and Cami. They gave us a cheery wave when we swooped into the clearing.

"Did you find anything worth while?" Astrid asked, and Toothless snorted.

_"Your mate thinks he can turn dragon poop into a weapon..." _Which prompted Sigrun to giggle, and a rather vacant stare creep over Astrids face before she shook her head and shrugged.

"If anyone could do it..." Before she motioned for me to sit beside her. Toothless grumbled about silly humans and wandered off for a drink.

"So everything ready?" I asked, while Astrid pulled me down and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Not quite, we need to shoot some of the shields with your bow-thing." Astrid murmured into my shoulder while Skoai smiled at us, and Cami made retching faces.

"Now tomorrow we head back," Skoai intoned. "We will double time it to the beaches and that's where we will put on our little show." The next few hours were devoted to the finer details of our theatrical performance slotted for tomorrow. I took a few minutes to hunt down Toothless, and barraged several shields with "Toothy" before Astrid and I retired to our home cave.

"Do you think the villigers will by it?" I asked her seriously, and Astrid smiled.

"I think it will make them think long and hard about sending hunting parties towards our mountain." She mused, and shook her head. "But they will still come for us unless Stoick puts his foot down." With a yawn she started to stumble, I smiled and dragged her to bed, pulling her close before burying my head in her hair before I fall asleep.

* * *

Cami.

* * *

"Alright ladies, there is Berk," Skoai boomed. "We are going to run as quickly as possible to the Gatekeepers statue." She continued, while pointing to a large imposing statue sitting in between the village and this portion of the beach. "Hiccup and Astrid will be coming from behind us, when we reach the stone raise your shields and scream and shout, we need the village to see this, Understood?" Their was a grumble of consensus before Skoai continued. "We exchange some fire before we retreat, Make it look good!" I stuck my tongue out at the older Hofferson before confidently stating that I made everything look good. There were some snickers and we all prepared for our short little run. The plan was pretty simple, have the giant flock of friendly dragons chase us to the half way point, where they would claim the stone before returning home. We, that is Astrid, Hiccup, Skoai and myself; thought it would be best to give the thickheaded Hairy Hooligans a show of force.

"Lets go," Skoai stated before running for the beach, with the rest of us hot on her heels. Half way to the Gatekeeper, I could hear Toothless' scream getting louder. A second later a bright blue flash stuck a few feet in front of us, rocks and sand exploding upward, but we kept running. My hair started to friz and I knew what came next.

"Everyone, DOWN!" Skoai bellowed, as an arc of Sigruns lighting cut through the air striking the Statue, half of the granite face shattering from the force, some fifteen feet in front of us. The sounds of flapping filled the air, and we knew the rest had arrived as we made the last few feet to the base of the Gatekeeper. I stood behind the rest of the group, as shields are so dull I didn't bring one with me, instead I took the bow offered to me by Hag the younger, who fell into the ranks of our paltry shield wall. Looking back we could see Toothless, Sigrun, the four Nightmares Hiccup had dubbed The Family, the dragon known as Spike, the strangest looking Zippleback I had ever seen... it kept smacking itself with one of its own heads... and a pack of terrible terrors.

"Ready!" Skoai shouted out to us, giving each of us a long hard stare, "Now!". Our group let out our loudest war-cries, while our shield wall clanked their weapons on the rims of each other's shields. Skoai put a funny looking conk shell to her lips and let out a loud peeling note before we all fell silent. The quiet that filled the air afterwards was bone chilling, only the slight flapping of the dragons as they kept aloft. Moments passed, and I realized that I was quite glad that this was only a mock battle... the remnants of a granite statue are strewn all around us, and that was only a single blast from the Skrill. If they had actually been aiming? None of us would have made it to the beach let alone to this statue. My attention was snapped back to the formation of dragons as Toothless let out the first roar. The sound was deafening, and soon I clapped my hands to my ears as the combined roar of nine dragons bore down on us. Seconds seemed like minutes and I crouched down behind the others to hide from the noise. Shortly after the whole world went silent and I poked my head up to see the pack bearing down on us.

"Let loose, aim away from the riders!" Skoai called before loosing her own notched arrow, which went wide of the Zippleback. I took aim at Sigrun aiming for her lower body, with no lead the dragon and rider flew right past it. The flight of monstrous nightmares burned barriers, preventing us from heading back the way we came. The Zippleback landed ten feet in front of us and let out another roar before using the Nightmares sticky fire to project its fuel. The flames rushed at us and we were forced to hide behind our shields. The entire time, the pack of Terrors would zip in and playfully bite at us, while we would make wild swings at the beasts. Glancing behind us, I could see the Vikings of Berk watching, some of the men getting ready to aid us. This was immediately stopped when Toothless and Hiccup dived in launching three fiery orbs, followed by the rapid twang of Hiccups strange weapon.

"Skoai, I think we should go soon!" I shouted over the settling dirt and rock.

"Wait for it!" As replied while rolling out of the way of a blast of lighting from Sigrun before yanking one of Hiccups bolts of her shield. A few moments later a loud note came from the village as a small group of Vikings moved to help our group.

"Now!" And our group turned and fled towards the safety of the village. I took a quick glance back to see Toothless land on the Gatekeepers shoulder, while the rest meandered about at the base. When we reached the safety of the group they let us pass through and we quickly moved to safety. Our rescue group edged forward until they were within fifty feet, before Toothless and Sigrun let out a warning blast. A stalemate ensues as we finally make it to the village where Hiedrun greets us and begins to treat our minor injuries. Before long a second note pierces the air and rescue group makes a measured withdrawal. Stoick watches from the villages gate, a stony glare, with a hint of pride aimed towards the dragon flock. The beasts let out another collective roar before taking off towards the mountains, all but Toothless lets out one more roar before joining the rest. The villagers let out a collective sigh, before Stoick turns to our group.

"What was that?" He growled.

* * *

**The end for now, what did you think? I might need a bit to find my nitch but I will get there! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Offers

**Excuses? I have n****one, I said this already and it's still true, but there are a lot of you who read, and still read these stories even though I have failed to update them for a very long time. As I said before, lose of muse, a second hernia surgery, and two university course have left me... dazed. I recently re read HIB, which is why I'm updating it first. As always, I do not own HTTYD but the mistakes, any plot holes, or the insanity of it all, I will own.**

* * *

Stoick The Vast

* * *

The show of force worked, however it was a risky gamble. If the council had gone the other way, and demanded a more extensive search citing safety concerns, I would be hard pressed to deny them. Although, that might have meant Hiccup and Astrid leaving for the Burglars home, which would at least allow to me to visit. Sadly I have to push such a notion out of my mind for the time being. Cami, and Skaoi's "recounting" of their harrowing battle with the dragons and their human "Overlords" had many of the villagers afraid of sending more forces to attempt to deal with them. Heh, barely a few remember that one of these "Overlords" was in fact my son Hiccup, who the village considered useless and pathetic. The council bowed to the villagers concerns, now that Gobber and Hiedrun, who were expertly waylaid from the last meeting, were in attendance and could make sure the more arrogant and pompous councilors toed the line and behaved.

The true tale of Skoai's reunion was far more pleasant, and I was happy to hear of my sons joy, and the possibility of grandchildren! I chuckle to myself as I make my way to the great hall, little hiccups running about, they'd be smart, and strong like their mothers... or maybe not, Hiccup was what he was, and he turned out fine. A sad sigh escapes me when I reach the door, and as I reach for the handle Spitlout charges through, annoyance and suspicion written on his face. He immediately recognizes me and nods.

"Stoick!" He booms, "The statue, the one As..." He fumbles for a moment before snarling. "That traitor had Ingermans boy craft is missing." He finishes, disturbed that he nearly spoke Astrid's name. Rage flashes across my face, and internally I scream 'That is my STEP DAUGHTER!' but I stay quiet. He notes my rage and assumes I'm angered by the news, so I role with it, clenching my fist before speaking.

"Find it, bring the Ingerman boy, and search the cove where it was found in!" I order before stomping into the mead hall. Once Spitlout is on his way, I smile. He won't find it, Fishlegs has an alibi, and it is hidden in a place only the very crafty, or those capable of flying can reach. Play the part Stoick, I may never get to see my boy again, but by Thor he will be safe, and as happy as I can make him from so far away. 

* * *

Hiccup Haddock – two weeks after the "battle"

* * *

No mini Astrids or Hiccups are expected, and while it would be amazing, it will be nice to have time to our selves. I was sitting, oddly enough, in front of the dung cave and was trying to determine what made the dung so... explosive. I haven't really discovered much, but the idea is still there and I could make some dangerous and powerful weapons with it. Mind you, I would never EVER let the villagers get their hands on the plans, because that would just spell chaos for everyone.

Right, no mini uses, we know because Astrid had her monthly visitor, I have an idea of what that is and at the same time I don't want to know anymore then I do... Astrid's happy, now that she has more contraceptive and the recipe to make more, which as a by-product makes me very happy. Not that doing it less had worked in the slightest. Speaking of Astrid, at this moment she was probably on her way to pick up the missives from Dad, and would soon return. Rising, I wandered over to Toothless and poked him a couple times.

'_Did no one ever teach you, Not to poke the sleeping dragon' _He thought-mumbled at me, and I glared at him.

"I think my mom tried to teach me that, but it sounded like so much fun I must have ignored her." I grinned and continued to poke him. "Come on, the smell is making me nauseous and you can't honestly enjoy sleeping by the smelly cave." I wave my hand in front of my nose to try to disperse the smell.

_'You have a point, I suppose'_ With a grunt the lazy flying lizard got up, shook himself awake, and promptly licked me. I stood there, covered in dragon slime for a second before glaring at him.

_'See, poking the dragon from now on will get you covered in dragon slime, enjoy'_ he grinned, before allowing, a still glaring, me to get on his back.

"Just not cool..." I grumbled, and after clambering on his back, we took to the skies and angled towards our cave.

I could tell Astrid was home, because before we even got close we could hear her arguing with Spike. I swear they are like siblings, if that were possible. They argue, scream, and shout and then at night everything is all forgiven and they fall asleep happy and tucked either under Spike or Toothless' wing. Only to do it all over again the next day, it happens so often Toothless and I have become experts at tuning them out. This has gotten both of us in trouble, as an occasion question will be shot our way, to which we just nod and reply with some generic agreement. Sigrun tends to view the four of us with delirious amusement, as if we were the best play ever reproduce in Berk.

Despite all of this, I find the cave to be a wonderful home, and I'm hesitant on leaving the island to go south to the Burglars Isles. Astrid is less so, and she has come up with a lot of pros for it, with more mounting every day. It also doesn't help that every person who is communicating with us in the village has been gently suggesting it in the missives we've received.

"What do you think Toothless?" I query aloud, and my companion grunts before dipping lower in preparation to land.

_'They always fight, I thought you knew this by now,' _He muttered, and I shook my head.

"Not about that, I mean about leaving here, and going to live with the Burglars." I explained as Toothless flapped once more before landing with a humph, then he looked at the cave and back at me.

_'Change is good, but it's also hard.' _He mused, ' _for all we know, the change in perspective could make the largest of differences, or none at all.' _Toothless shook his wings once before folding them in.

'_Do these Bog burgers fight many dragons?' _He asked, and I chuckled.

"Bog Burglars," I corrected, "And not very often, the dragons don't seem to travel further than Berk, maybe IT looses control that far out?" I wondered, Toothless shrugged.

_'It's possible, there are plenty of free dragons to the...' _He stopped and chuckled. _'basically anywhere but here, maybe the others killed off the Gigantuses, or they caught on to their plan early. There are other nests, the Civil war only really affected the northern species so who knows.'_ He paused for a second. _'I never really thought about that, in the mountains we knew of a nest but there were no raids on humans, in fact the dragons avoided them. I wonder if the Skill or Timberjacks can confirm that.' _He produced his draconian smile before ambling inside.

Change in perspective? That could work in many ways, if we could convince the Burglars to bond, or befriend dragons maybe the other tribes would follow suit. We would need to prepare the mental defenses of each dragon, but it might work... But that means I'll have to leave Berk. I will have to consider it very carefully, but now I should see what Astrid has found. I stepped inside the cave to see Toothless munching on some cod from their food baskets, while Astrid was reading a piece of vellum and occasionally glaring at Spike, before she notices me and smile. I melt a little and my goofy grin flashes before I to glance over at Spike.

"Don't start," Astrid states firmly. "She called me fat! Not that I'm concerned about what a scaly lizard thinks of me." She mutters crossly, as I put my hands up in surrender.

" Any news from Berk?" I ask, smartly and quickly changing subjects. Astrid eyes me for a moment, noting how I didn't immediately tell her she wasn't fat. I mean she isn't, but there is no point in telling her that now cause she'll say that I'm just saying that to make her happy... then she'll snap something, and if I'm lucky it will be an arm or leg, she'll go lower if I'm not lucky.

"Nothing overly new, but the Burglars leave in two days time, Bertha herself sent you an offer," She hands the vellum over for me to read, and I scroll through the message. Most of it is overdue ships that we should look out for, how the "battle" was still affecting the village, and some random scribbling from Birdlegs. I find it immensely amusing that Dad convinced Birdlegs to climb a stone cliff to deposit missives to his banished son, or that dad let him add little things to it as well. After trying and failing to decipher the scribbling I found Bertha's offer.

'_Young man, This is my last offer, plea if you would. Dragon-Rock mountain is no place to live, and I know you've done well, but why make it harder than it has to be, come south, its warmer, you can have a home, a real bed, and your father can actually visit you...our ships leave in two days, say the word and we can anchor off shore to collect your belongings. If your flock behaves, they will be WELCOME in our village. We will find a way to clear your name, at the least find a way for Berk to be safe, but that doesn't mean you need to freeze your self to death as an artificial penance. I know better than anyone of the stubbornness of the Haddock line, so for Valhallarama I ask you to come stay with us. You are family, something no man, not even the bastard that spawned me, can claim._

I read it, and as I often do, reread it, and made a decision. I turned to Astrid and smiled, and then glanced over to Toothless.

"Hey Bud, can you call all the dragons?" I asked, and he eyed me for a moment then nodded. Astrid gave me a curious look. "The offer is good, but it's not my decision, and I can't decide for all of us." I explain, and a thoughtful look flits across her face before she nods. Toothless wanders outside, and while I feel the slight buzzing of thought speech, I can't hear what he sends. While I wait I take a long look at the cave, the same cave that served as a home and shelter for the past six or so months. It was a nice place to stay, and it had plenty of memories, but the memories never go away do they? Toothless wanders back inside, and outside I can hear the flapping wings of our flock. I gesture for the four of us to join them outside, as the cave is too small to fit everyone.

When we exit, our friends our all waiting outside, and Astrid wanders over to Sigrun, giving her an affectionate scratch, which frizzes Astrid's hair somewhat. I smile warmly as Astrid giggles and tries to fix her hair, before looking at the other dragons. Sanity is trying to tie knots with its own heads, while the young nightmares watch amused. The terrors are lounging about, some wrestling each other about some, now long forgotten, slight. While the older Nightmares are waiting patiently.

"Alright, I have asked you all here because..." I glance at the letter. "Because some really nice people, people I trust have offered me," I gesture to myself and then collective dragon crowd, "And all of us, a new home." I pause to let it sink in. "And that's too large a decision for me to make by myself. I understand that many of you, rightly so, do not trust Vikings." Glancing sympathetically at Sanity and the Elder Nightmares Mama and Papa. "And I would never bring this to you if I thought it was a trap, or ploy." There was silence, until Lazy turned to his mother.

_'We're going with Hiccup, right?' _He asked, and Papa nodded his head in assent, while the Terrors all thought in unison.

_'We will follow you,' _They nodded in my direction. Sigrun sighs, and nudges Astrid.

'_I will follow Astrid, and by extension, her bonded mate.' _Astrid smiles, and nudges the large dragon back playfully.

Sanity looks at each dragon, four eyes roving from dragon to dragon.

'_And you all call me insane'_ Found mutters, while Lost turns to his other head.

'_But we are, aren't we?" _He asks, and Found sighs.

_' Yes, yes we are...' _He replies, and Lost bobs his head.

_'So we follow?'_ And Found simply tips his head in acceptance. All eyes turn to Toothless, and he just blinks.

_'Come on, that's just a stupid question...' _He turns to me and grunts. _'Even if my tail could magically regrow, you're stuck with me, and if this place is even a bit south of here then it will probably be a hell of a lot warmer.'_ He grumbles and the other dragons make a sound of approval. Finally, I turn to Astrid.

"This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three, but it has always been our home, I..." I pause, and internally flail for the words. "I don't want to leave, but if I do, it will be with the friends that have made my life extraordinary, So choose, please." I smile at her, "Berk, or beyond?"

Astrid, for her part didn't simply blurt out what I knew she would decide. She waited, and she considered my simple question. I think she was doing it to tease me, she can be a little evil. I'm surprised she doesn't just shout I told you so.

"Home isn't always a place, it's the people you stand beside," Astrid smiles. "and honestly I would rather sleep in a wood house, maybe see my mother and a semblance of a normal life while my big brained husband figures a way to kill that vile dragon." She grips my hand, and yank's the letter out of my hand. "Pack, Hiccup we are officially banished, and so much better off for it. 

* * *

**Don't kill me! Not that you could, but to move forward, they need to move away. I will attempt to update when I can, but I make no promises **


	22. Bye Bye Berk

**I am very rusty bear with me for the first few chapters.**

**Life can be so funny. I've been away for a while, tried to go to school at a physical school, hated it ended up moving to Calgary with my dad. Got a job I liked then developed a medical problem that required me to end my employment. And through all that I became a brony ( A person that is out of the age range but still really enjoys My Little Pony: Friendship is magic) **

**some people don't like bronies, and that's alright; to those I would tell them to watch an episode. It's an awesome show that teaches kids valuable lessons, reenforces lessons adults often forget, and is a well thought out and excellently written series. Anyway its caused some creative problems... mostly I have had ponies on the brain but with this added free time I feel I should work towards wrapping up some of my stories. HiB is not all that close, but NNYGF is not far off from being done. Flee Hiccup was suppose to be a one shot that spiraled out of control and may get the axe for now, finally for you others... you know the 8500 or so people who read A Bath with Toothless (M read all warnings) I will be updating it probably one last time.**

* * *

Packing, not something I have ever had to do really... I mean I packed a bag when I was trying to escape, but not an entire cave. Hmm okay a normal cave would be easy to pack, a rock there maybe a couple of sticks but our cave, or caves. I mean in our supply cave there are baskets of furs and dried foods, different gems, and all sorts of random things Astrid and I have discovered over the months of our exile. The love cave is, well fairly easy to pack, but every time we get in there to pack the memories kind of rush back to us and less packing gets done then we would have liked... its a slow process and we only have one night left. Thankfully, our main cave is almost completely packed, and Astrid and I are enjoying one last bath in the hotsprings. There was a kind of peace in the cave that I don't think we can find in a wooden house...

"We should find a cave," I blurt out, Astrid grunts and eyes me quizzically.

"We're in a cave?" she glances around before starring at me.

"Well yes, but I meant when we get to..." Astrid giggles cut me off and I glare at her.

"See that's what you're like some times," She smiles warmly. "Oblivious." She finishes lovingly, and snuggles closer to me. I smile and relax, while inside my head everything that still needs to be finished goes through a giant check list. In reality I'm making it out to be larger then it really is, most of the stuff is ready to go, after the bath Astrid is going to the love cave alone to pack it up, while Toothless and most of the dragons are going to help me out at the cave. We found a nice spot on the beach where everything will be safe until tomorrow morning.

"Why would you want a cave?" her question broke my train of thought and I looked over at her.

"Do you hear it?" I asked, looking towards the door. "Do you see light? Or hear sounds?" I pressed on. "All I hear is our breathing, the splashes we make, our heart beats." I sigh happily. "We're together and it's like there is no one else is in the world, you won't get that from a wood hut." I finish with a goofy smile and Astrid ponders what I said for a moment.

"That was corny, but I see your point." She looks around at the walls. "I mean I suppose we'll have access to paint, and we could get a real bed, but I don't think we will find this nice a cave on the bogs island." She shrugs, and internally I agree, it would be hard to find a better home. Bath time cant last forever, especially when your hands get all pruney so Astrid and I clambered out of the springs for the last time. The mood in the cave was different then normal, mix of joy and sadness, it was hard for me, or for anyone to accurately describe. We chatted idly about what was left to do while we dressed, Toothless and Spike were moving the last large things to the front of the cave, and Sigrun could be seen resting on the ledge outside our cave. Sanity was guarding our things down by the shore while the others would be meeting Toothless and I in the clearing.

"One more night," Astrid broke the silence, Toothless crooned and Spike nodded.

"We can always come back for a visit, but who knows it will make a nice home for a family of dragons after IT is gone." I mused, before I started to head for the cave entrance. "I'm going to get started on the resources," I added, Astrid nodded and Toothless followed behind me. "Seeya later!" I called out before hopping on Toothless' back.

We traced our familiar path towards the clearing and soon heard the Nightmare family. In the clearing the two young dragons were playing tag while their parents watched on. When they spotted Toothless and I, they produced a growl that caused the young ones to look over. Very quickly I was pounced by two overly happy dragons. After the playful mauling, Lazy and Sleepy propped themselves against my back to help me up, and the six of us headed towards the resource cave. The silence wasn't oppressive, we were all just apprehensive of the move, and of leaving out homes... again. When we reached the cave we got to work, it was a lot easier to move stuff in then take it out.

"No Toothless, twist your wing this way, to your left." I tried to direct my scaly pal but he was still having difficulties. "Your other left!" Toothless snorted and just tugged hard and the basket left the cave with a pop.

"_My way was easier." _He snorted in triumph and I just glared at him. The two smaller Nightmares were able to fit into the cave so they created a steady stream of stuff coming out while their parents took large loads to the meeting point. Toothless and I just dealt with the larger stuff that took some muscle... obviously not provided by me, Things were going well, and when Astrid, Sigrun, and Spike showed up the cave was empty and only two or three more loads were needed to the beach.

"The other cave is empty," Astrid informed me. "Wow you guys are fast, I thought we would be here for hours." She added as Mama and Papa Nightmare arrived for the next load.

"_With you all here, this should be the last load_" Toothless stated, looking at the few items left to be taken. So Astrid and I started loading the dragons up, giving some of the light weight items to Lazy and Sleepy while the older dragons took the remaining items into any available claw. Astrid and I hoped onto Toothless as Sigrun had her arms full. When we arrived at the beach we spent another hour sorting everything into manageable piles for the trip tomorrow. As the sun set on the last day on Berk we made or way to the cave for the last time.

Sleeping before a big trip is hard, you toss and turn and think about what you might of forgot? Did you grab all the gems form the cave? Did she grab all of the cloths from the love cave? And all these nit picky thoughts keep you awake. I tossed and turned and eventually got some sleep before the sky began to brighten, and with a grumble and a sigh I nudged Astrid who growled, and glanced over to the exit of the cave.

"At least we can sleep on the ship." She grumbled, I chuckled and began to dress. Toothless watched us calmly as we started to gather the last few things we were taking. "It's time to go Hiccup," Astrid said while examining the cave one last time. "it's been a good home." She finished, placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile, before turning to the door and heading out. I did my last look around too, my eyes lingered on the place I learned to talk with my best friend, the nook where I slept, where we slept, the entrance to the springs. I sighed and thought back to the day I was banished and how I said Berk was my home. It is, and always will be, and I'll be back I resolved. I didn't know when, or how, but I would be back, and no simply as an outcast.

With that last thought I turned to the cave door, pulled the last two furs down, and headed out Toothless, following behind silently. By the time we flew down to the beach, we could see the fleet of three moored a short ways out. Two smaller row boats had nearly made it shore when Toothless and I landed, so we started figuring out what would be moved first and waited for Bertha and Hag the younger to arrive. It didn't take long and Bertha strolled up to Hiccup with a big smile on her face.

"Finally!" she called. "There will be one Haddock, that isn't as stubborn as a mule." She crushed Hiccup in a big hug, before setting her down and looking at Astrid. "And it's been a long time Astrid." She gave the younger women a warm hug, before turning to look at the gathered dragons. "I've been told you're all rather intelligent." She glanced at each dragon in turn. "So I will just say this once, I expect reasonably well behaved guests, don't pick fights, but you can end ones others have started, don't steal any food, there is plenty of hunting and I won't let you go hungry, and when certain tribes show up, all of you." She paused and looked at Astrid and I. "Will have to make yourselves scarce and hide." Some of the dragons looked at each other, and even I had a worried look. "Don't worry that won't happen often, but I do not want my village to become under constant attack." She looked at me apologetically and I nodded.

I mean Astrid and I were outcasts, no viking anywhere is suppose to associate with us, missives from my father are easily played off as a ploy to discredit him, but finding us in the Bog Burgalars village would basically declare to the rest of vikingdom that the Burgalars didn't abide by the rules of the gathered villages. I mean they don't but sometime appearances can keep you safe. Hiding now and again was a small price to pay for a warm bed, company and a better climate. I turned to the dragons and assured them that what she asked was reasonable and each dragon nodded their ascent. Toothless pushed passed me and walked towards Bertha, who held her ground eying the ebony dragon with some apprehension. When he was right in front of her he sat on his haunches and stood there watching her. Seconds turned to minutes and I was about to ask what he was doing, when Bertha broke out laughing.

"I thought you would be be bigger." she exclaimed and Toothless huffed, got off his haunches and while she was still laughing gently nudged her. Bertha stopped laughing to look down at the dragon, and she smiled. "If this is you thanking me, then you're welcome, any friend of theirs is a friend of mine." Toothless produced his gummy smile, and I smiled, goofy reptile.

"So, now that that's done, where do you want our stuff?" I asked still smiling and Bertha walked over to examine it.

"How in Thors name did you two collect so much stuff?!" She asked examining a basket full of gems. Astrid chuckled and I grinned.

"There are only so many things you can do while you're all alone out here, so exploring became a fun way to pass the time." I explained, and Astrid rattled off some of the various caves we had found most of our items. Bertha was still surprised by it, and after some deliberation our items were divided into three piles destine for the three different ships, the lightest load going to Berthas ship, which was still in need of some repairs.

"Don't you worry, the ship is sea worthy, but lets just hope the sea stays calm for us." She jested as we started the loading process. It took longer then Bertha expected, and far less time then I had originally predicted and the ships were loading just as the sun rose over Dragon Rock mountain. We embarked on the two row boats, a tight fit with Toothless, and we went over the dragon flight rotation.

"We can't have them all land at the same time, there is just too many of them." Bertha explained, and Hag wrote down the rotation. "Now the young ones and the terrors are fine to stay down, and Toothless as well since he can't fly without you." She continued, Toothless warbled his disagreement.

"_There is no way I'm staying on deck for that long!_" he complained, and Bertha looked at me for translation.

"Don't worry Toothless and I will take a turn as well, we would both go stir crazy sitting on the boat." I explained, Toothless nodded and Bertha shrugged.

'Ship." She corrected, "But I understand, I got my sea legs, you young man have a taste for the air." she smiled and gestured for Hag to add Toothless to the rotation. By the time we reached the ships we had a workable schedule that allowed all the dragons some rest, and accounted for any protective nature the Nightmares might have about their children. I have been on and off ships most of my life, and its never been a problem for me, Astrid displayed some mild discomfort but in a true viking fashion sucked it up. While the dragons did not like it at all.

"_You can feel every time the ship shifts... its unnatural."_ Spike complained, Sigrun clicked her tongue at the multicoloured dragon while Toothless just rested at the front of the ship.

"Where is Cami?" Astrid asked when she had finish poking around the ship.

"She's on the other ship, just in case this one isn't as sea worthy as I think it is." Earning Bertha some annoyed looks from the crew. Astrid looks over to the other two vessels and quickly spots our mutual friend. From here you can tell she's ordering some ship hands about, and glances over to notice Astrid and I. Waving merrily she returns to her duties while behind us Bertha starts bellowing her own orders. There really isnt anything for us to do, so Astrid slinks down stairs to find an empty berth and I head over to Toothless at the front of the ship.

At first we look to the ocean as the sails flap and carry us from out home, but in the end we turn back to watch as Berk becomes smaller then vanishes behind the horizon. It would be a few days till we were even close to the Bogs home, so I settle down with my best buddy and watch the world float by.

* * *

**THE END - Nah :P just for now, later we get to the bogs island, I kinda have an idea thanks to the new movie. for the fans of my other story NNYGF it will be updated next, hopefully friday... as it is nearing its conclusion. the other HTTYD story has been removed (FH) there has been a large gap in between the start of the update and me finishing... I hope you... well I mean I hope its similar to my other work, as it is more of a bridge chapter... To the Bog Burgalars! **


End file.
